I Wish
by Mariesrp3
Summary: A One Direction Story
1. Mi primer día, después de la universidad

_**I wish**__. _

Audrey Claire Anderson es la chica más enamorada del mundo. Es una muchacha dulce, buena, graciosa, tímida, dedicada y delicada, preocupada por los que quiere, bastante estresada, complicada, en ocasiones no muy positiva y un poco torpe. Solo quiere divertirse y conseguir en cada día, una nueva oportunidad para cumplir sus sueños y metas. Detesta la monotonía, el aburrimiento, levantarse temprano, pelear con su familia o amigos (cosa que trata de evitar siempre), salir mal en sus estudios y el sentimiento de que no puedes continuar luchando por lo que quieres. Le encanta imaginar situaciones (su mente es muy activa y no para de crear momentos maravillosos y llenos de locura con sus personas favoritas); comer lo que le provoca siempre es algo que la llena de satisfacción, la buena música: le encanta escaparse del día a día para encerrarse en su cuarto, sincronizar su cerebro con el _iTunes _y bailar hasta que ya no siente sus pies.

Vive con su madre: Annie, 46, que tiene un próspero negocio de comida gourmet; el esposo de ésta, John: 40, contador; y el hijo de John: Fabricio, 15, estudiante de secundaria. Su hermana, Rossane, 25, vive a unos 40 min de la ciudad y se dedica a la medicina y se encontraba de viaje por España, y un hermano, Servando, 28, que, por no gustarle mucho los estudios y la universidad, se dedicó a la industria del manejo y las empresas relacionadas con este oficio.

"Ady", como cariñosamente la llamaban entre amigos, familiares y conocidos, era una chica bastante modesta, escurridiza y ocurrente. En cuestiones referentes al amor, no era tan preocupada, pues no estaba apurada por encontrar a su "mate" ideal. Vivía enamorada por allí y por allá, comentando con sus amigas lo lindo que era un chico que tan solo le pasaba por su lado, y creando historias de amor como la romántica empedernida que era. Era algo bastante tranquilo para ella.

A pesar de no gustarle la monotonía, ésta estaba en ocasiones presente en la vida de Audrey y ella a veces no encontraba la manera de escabullirse. Era cierto que sus días estaban llenos de diligencias por los estudios universitarios que cursaba (tercer semestre en periodismo, cosa que le encantaba), pero habían momentos en los que necesitaba darse cuenta que la vida puede llegar a ser más alocada y espontánea. Para acabar con la monotonía, decide hacer un trato muy particular con su hermano, que siempre necesitaba favores de ella y por supuesto la molestaba siempre: ella trabajaría con él, mientras que éste no la molestara con ningún otro favor.

**CAP I **

_**Mi primer día diferente, después de la universidad**_

-¡TRATO!- Exclamó mi hermano una vez que finalicé mi propuesta.

- ¡Pero es MUY enserio, Servando! – Exclamé, un poco desconfiada. – No quiero que me pidas más nada una vez que comencemos a trabajar.

- No te preocupes, ady. Lo único que vas a tener que hacer, es comprarte ropa más cómoda, porque ni creerás que vas a ir en el carro con esas sandalias y esa camisa tan holgada- Refiriéndose a mis nuevas sandalias de animal print y mi camisa blanca de capas- Esta es la temporada alta de viajes y traslados para la empresa, y hay miles de agrupaciones y hombres de negocios que necesitan de nuestros servicios.- Explicó mi hermano, justo cuando terminaba de poner la última caja en el gran lote que tenía que llevar a su nueva camioneta para llevarlas a un evento de una de las agrupaciones que se presentaban en la ciudad para las festividades navideñas.

_Sí, era época decembrina. __13-12-2012__ para ser más exactos. _

Bueno, por eso no hay problema. Pero creo que alguien va tener que darme lo necesario para comprar esa ropa. – Insinué, refiriéndome a él, por supuesto, inclinándome hacia su hombro, haciendo una especie de cara de ternura con risa malvada.

Qué raro… Ya sabía que vendrías con algo de eso. ¡Dile a Rossane que te lleve de compras! Así le quitas la idea de guardar dinero para esas botas que parecen una serpiente enrrollada al pie, en lugar de unos zapatos normales.

_Mi hermana era una compradora compulsiva. Una tipa seria, pero le encanta vestirse bien y "consentirse" de vez en cuando. _

¡Vamos, Servandito! – tratando de sobornarlo cariñosamente- Rossane no está en su casa hoy. Recuerda que se está preparando para su cita de hoy. Además, la recomendación de verme como una camionera fue tuya.

Toma – me dijo, luego de una mirada fulminantemente graciosa para mí- Procura hacerme orgulloso y conviértete en todo un hombre para ayudarme a trabajar.

_Y él todavía creía que yo iba a comprarme ropa para hacer ejercicio. Mente inocente de hombre. _

¡Gracias! Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, servi-servi. – le dije justo antes de retirarme a mi cuarto, con una sonrisa y esperando que no me odiara por: 1) el sarcasmo "eres el mejor…" y 2) por el apodo ridículo que le puse al final de la frase.

Y así fui a mi cuarto para poner un poco de orden y para conectarme y ponerme al día con mis amigas. Creo que es buen momento para describirlas. Son seis:

Emma Lucians: 17. Futura abogada. Morena, coqueta, mediana estatura, cabello negro, súper rulo, extrovertida y genuina. Esa clase de amigas que tiene palabras y expresiones que únicamente le corresponden a ella y sólo se le escuchan bien a ella. Con un estilo deportivo-chic, amante de los sombreros y las bragas con tirantes, de las fotos y collages. Adorable con los suyos, con un aire sarcástico para aquellos que discriminan, pero encantadora con cualquiera que se le atraviese mientras camina. Sincera.

Helen Castaños: 18. La animación de programas de TV es lo suyo. Mediana, delgada como una modelo, cabello rulo, bastante corto, con mechas, lentes, artista de nacimiento y no diría que es extrovertida, más bien es entregada por completo a las personas y a los que la rodean. Amable, simpatiquísima, y totalmente independiente. Lleva puesto siempre rosado y flores, con sandalias y siempre, pero siempre, lista para una foto. Sonriente hasta el fin. Su filosofía de vida establece que hacer el ridículo es natural para el ser humano.

Leonor Martins: 17. Próxima Embajadora. Alta, blanca, con rasgos europeos, de donde proviene su familia. Cabello y ojos castaño oscuro, intelectual y científicamente sarcástica. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás en lo que pueda, Leonor tiene un estilo bastante roquero- glam. Con sus carteras de Prada y Mario Hernández, y sus botas negras canadienses va cómoda y perfecta. Las bufandas no la abandonan y ella tampoco a ellas. Le gustan los chistes malos y es despreocupada dentro de la responsabilidad de su vida. Totalmente especial y simpática.

Ada Matutte: 17. Sin discusiones, estudiante de locución. Estatura mediana-alta, cabello negro y muy liso, morena oscura, contextura rellenita (bien formada mi amiga), ojos castaño oscuro y una sonrisa que indica locura y picardía en cualquier parte del mundo. Con una personalidad ocurrente y soñadora, Ada combina todo lo que tiene en su clóset: botas, jeans, zapatillas, converses, camisas de botones, camisas holgadas, carteras grandes, bolsos cruzados, entre otros. Con una actitud un tanto bipolar, va por el mundo repartiendo ideas revolucionarias sobre moda, artistas, música y, uno de sus hobbies favoritos: chicos. No puede esperar encontrar el amor de su vida. Comiquísima.

_Normalmente son dos o tres amigas. No pude dejar a ninguna por fuera, así que esta vez, son seis. Y ya que las describí, ¿por qué no a mí? _

Ady Anderson:  19. Futura dueña de su propia revista. Estatura mediana-alta, cabello castaño claro al igual que sus ojos. Le es agradable sonreír. Complicada de mente y acciones, pero siempre dispuesta a mejorar. Ocurrente y amante de el baile y esas otras cositas que liberen la mente. Viste: como se sienta. Va desde los converses y camisas Aereopostale para la universidad, hasta sandalias con camisas de estampados y carteras. Definitivamente amante del modelaje y los tacones. Estudiante de inglés.

_Y creo que ya es suficiente de esta habladera en tercera persona cuando me refiero a mí misma. Mucho protocolo. _

Una vez en mi cuarto, me dispuse a arreglarlo, pero no podía faltar la música de mi iPod resonando a todo volumen en mis oídos. Así fue.

Ahí estaba yo, como una loca y sus audífonos tomando cosas que no estaban en su lugar y poniéndolas en otro, que tampoco era el correcto. Estoy convencida de que nací "Jonatica", y amante de 4 británicos bastante sexys y un irlandés que quita el aliento: One Direction. En esta oportunidad sonaba "Another World" de los europeos cuando de pronto entra mi madre a mi cuarto de una manera que yo llamaría "infartiva" o algo como "que se paralice tu corazón en este momento". Mientras cantaba como si definitivamente no hubiese mañana, justo en el medio de mi habitación -mediana, cama individual, con una biblioteca donde guardaba apenas unos libros; tenía mi computadora, cuadernos de la universidad, perfumes, cremas, pinturas de uñas, pinza de cejas… en fin, cosas de adolescente. Un clóset tamaño normal, mesa de noche y espejo- mi mamá abre la puerta haciendo un sonido tan estridente que atravesó la música que salía de mis audífonos y me hizo dar un salto que, posteriormente, me convirtió en la adolescente más patética del universo.

-¿Audrey? ¿Qué haces hija? ¿Bailas? – lo dijo con una de esas sonrisas de "tía" que tanto detestaba.

-N… No, mamá. Solo organizo mi cuarto y escucho un poco de música- _Mientras imagino que estoy en una tarima bailando como JLO. _

-Bueno, para y ¡ven a saludarme!-

_¿En serio me sacó de mi momento de felicidad no-real para decirme que la salude? Madres. _

Me acerqué y, a pesar de que cortó mi inspiración, tenía toda la tarde sin verla. Luego del beso y el abrazo, me incorporé a mi locura, pero con 500% menos emocionada. Terminé mis deberes y me digné a conectarme un rato a internet, dónde hablaría un rato con las chicas.

_Esto de hablar con ellas podría llevarme horas. Y así fue. _

_**CHAT:**_

**Ada dice: **-¡¿Viste que hermosos salen en esta foto?!- preguntó mi amiga refiriéndose a los chicos de 1D.

**Audrey dice:**-¡Salen hermosos!- Dije, tan entusiasmada por la nueva foto que almacenaría, que parecía haberlos visto en persona.

**Ada dice: - **¡Como quisiera estar cerca de ellos! Son tan divertidos, hermosos, talentosos, y además, europeos, o sea, ¡PERFECTOS!- escribió mi amiga con tanta emoción que podía sentirla pasar mi pantalla.

**Audrey dice: **-¡Sería realmente espectacular! ¡Ojalá nos visitaran pronto!

**Ada dice: **- Ady… ¿No te has enterado? :o –

_Ada había picado mi curiosidad._

**Audrey dice: **-¿Enterarme de qué, Ada?

**Ada dice: **- ¡ONE DIRECTION IS IN TOWN BABY!- exclamó mi amiga con demasiada emoción.

**Audrey dice: **- ¡Ah, claro! -_¿CÓMO PUDE OLVIDAR ALGO ASÍ?- _Casi con el corazón en mi boca por recordar semejante noticia, me emocioné demasiado y empecé a dar saltos por mi cuarto con tanta ilusión que no podía contenerme.

_Disculpen no haberlo mencionado antes. Pero sí, los británicos que tan loca me volvían con tan poco tiempo de saber de su existencia, habían llegado a la ciudad y yo necesitaba ir a su concierto, firma de autógrafos, entrada al hotel… ¡TODO!._

Entre comentarios y locuras, empezamos a organizar junto a Emma todo lo que teníamos qué hacer. Aunque yo seguía un poco preocupada por mi tiempo y las clases, pero aún así continué.

Me di cuenta que era muy tarde y decidí despedirme. Empezaría a trabajar mañana luego de clases y debía descansar. Pero hubo algo que de pronto me detuvo y fue una foto realmente graciosa de uno de los integrantes del grupo que mencioné antes: 1D. Fue la excusa perfecta para quedarme viendo más fotos y más fotos. Es un poco tonto hablar de estas cosas pero, la verdad que me desconectaba totalmente ver videos y fotos de personas que tienen vidas tan divertidas… ¡y más si son tan bellos como ellos! Había uno en particular que me volvía loca, todos lo hacían, pero la personalidad de éste chico era de verdad genuina. Finalmente logré desconectar mi cerebro de su sonrisa que se mostraba de extremo a extremo en el monitor de mi computadora, y pude ir a la cama a dormir, a pesar de que las fotos corrían como una presentación de _Power Point _en mi cabeza. Amaneció y ya tenía que levantarme –_oh, Dios. Tenía tanto sueño. Debería existir el día internacional de solo dormir. Y ése debería ser hoy.- _Me levanté, traté de comer mi desayuno que tan solo podía observar con un ojo, ya que el otro aún permanecía medio cerrado, y luego me vestí para posteriormente salir. Mi día en la universidad estuvo tranquilo: escuché clases, recibí algunas notas (una mala que definitivamente me entristeció) pero las demás bajo control; almorcé con mis compañeros y luego regresé. Vine caminando a casa y decidí hacerlo con música para levantarme un poco el ánimo para trabajar, después de esa nota no tenía ganas de nada. No había dejado de pensar en las tan divertidas fotos que había guardado la noche anterior de los chicos, así que escuché algunas de sus canciones en el camino.

"-_Is everything about you, you, you. Everything that you do, do, do. From the way that we touch, baby, to the way that you kissed on me-" _

"_Everything about you" _Soñaba con esa canción. Recuerdo que cuando venía una esa parte de "_All we wanna is having fun, but they're saying we're too yung, let 'em say what they want" _ me enloquecía.

Al fin llegué a mi casa, risueña, cuando mi hermano me grita desde la cocina:

-Audrey, ¡APURATE! Estamos retrasados y es por tu culpa. Me están esperando. ¡Hay clientes muy importantes hoy!

Supe, por su tono de voz, que era en serio. Servando se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Así que decidí darme prisa. Corrí a mi cuarto, tomé unos converses, un par de jeans y una camisa holgada (sé que eran las menos indicadas, pero tampoco íbamos a la guerra). Salí casi con un ataque en el corazón hacia la cocina, dónde se encontraba mi hermano:

-¡Ya estoy lista!- exclamé, ya casi sin respiración. Apenas me vio, se rió sarcásticamente y me dijo:

-No pareces un hombre, pero esto es mucho mejor. A tu cabello parece que le hubiese caído un piojo alimentado con pólvora y acaba de explotar.

_Mirada fulminante mezclada con terror por no saber el estado de mi cabello._

_-_Cállate y vámonos, camionero- dije.

-Ya quiero verte cuándo tengas tu primer novio- _Sí, primer novio-_ Con ese cabello y hablando así. Lo vas a volver loco- dijo con su tono sarcástico y su sonrisa burlona.

-Eso no va a suceder, para tu infelicidad, hermanito.

-¿Qué no va a suceder? ¿Tu novio?

_Ya estaba sacando la pistola. _

-¡No!- dije, tratándome de poner a su altura – _1,76 m para ser exactos- _cosa que no logré, por supuesto. – Yo estaré total y completamente perfecta cada vez que él me vea- dije con mucho ímpetu.

-Y además eres hasta más bajita que yo- dijo casi a punto de soltar una carajada.

_Ya quería soltarle una de las mías y decirle lo espantoso que se le veía el pantalón que llevaba y lo terrible que se le salía la "barrigota". Sin mencionar ese botón en su camisa, justo a la altura del ombligo que pedía ayuda desesperadamente. _

No sé porque utilizaba esa camisa, la verdad. Servando siempre estaba "arreglado", pero al parecer íbamos tan apurados que ni cuenta se dio.

-¿No íbamos tardísimo, homero?- le dije. Tratando de hacerlo sentir mal. Aunque en el fondo me quedé pensando…

_Será que cuando tenga novio, ¿seré muy baja? O cuando vayamos a salir y me llegue de sorpresa a la casa, ¿pareceré la una bruja que lleva dos milenios sin bañarse? _

Digo esto, porque estoy consciente de que toda chica tienes sus momentos y, aunque en todas las revistas dice que podemos estar "divinas a toda hora", está claro que hay días de días; veces que nuestro cabello parece un panal de abejas y que para llegar a la ducha, sentimos que tenemos que atravesar el desierto de Sahara, porque lo que queremos es escuchar música y ver tv un rato. Al menos en mi caso, es así. No me gusta que suceda, pero algunas veces, es inevitable.

Empecé a preguntarme, camino al carro, ¿cómo harían esas artistas para permanecer tan perfectas todo el tiempo? Y entonces, la respuesta vino instantáneamente a mi cabeza: dinero. Claro. Y los chicos más espectaculares del mundo artístico preferían esas chicas que permanecían perfectas todo el tiempo. Siempre he escuchado/ imaginado esas historias de los ídolos con alguna fan que sea "especial", pero la verdad es que trato de verlo y me resulta difícil aceptar la idea de que alguno de ellos acceda a estar con una chica un poco más normal y propensa a un día de desastre físico.

Traté de interrumpir mis pensamientos cuando llegamos al carro. Y allí estaba él… Marco Antonio: el mejor amigo de mi hermano de toda la vida. Trabajaban juntos. Era tan bello y simpático, que cada vez que estaba cerca de él, sentía que iba a cometer cualquier torpeza. Puedo describirlo: alto, tez pálida, con una gran espalda, sonrisa deslumbrante, cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, ojos cafés tan claros que parecían un lago, olía todo el tiempo tan bien que no provocaba soltarlo. A mi amiga Emma la volvía loca. Marco Antonio tenía 21 y ella 18. No descartaba una posibilidad de algo entre ellos.

-Hola, Ady. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó aquel hombre, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, con una sonrisa de lado que casi me vuelve cenizas.

_Este es tu momento, Ady. Puedes hacerlo. Destácate y saca ese lado sexy. _

-¡Hola, Marco! ¿Bien y tú?

_Di lo mejor de mí. _

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo te va en la universidad? ¿Te gusta lo que estudias?

-Me va muy bien, ¡gracias!- sonreí- ¡Y sí, me gusta mucho! Espero mantener buenas calificaciones. ¿Y tú trabajo? ¿Cómo va?- _Pregunta estúpida. Iba igual que el de mi hermano, ¿no?_

-Estoy seguro de que saldrás muy bien- guiñó el ojo- _Audrey fuera de servicio- _Y mi trabajo va de maravilla. Esta es la temporada alta y Servando y yo estamos llenos de actividades. Y ahora que tú estarás con nosotros, me llena aún más de alegría.

_Si me hubiesen tomado una foto, mi cara hubiese ganado el premio "best bubbly face ever" o "mejor cara con la boca abierta". _

-Yo también estoy muy emocionada- confesé- me encanta estar activa y haciendo cosas diferentes.

-Entonces este es el trabajo perfecto para ti. Además, tratamos con muchas personas de toda clase de personalidades, estoy seguro de que te irá genial.

-¡Gracias, marco! Me encanta que trabajemos los tres.

Luego de sonreírme, nos montamos en el carro rumbo a descubrir qué tan divertido era trabajar en esa empresa "Glam tours". Yo solo tenía entendido que: era una empresa de tours, como bien lo decía su nombre, que era contratada por bandas, actores, cantantes, empresarios, presidentes, para trasladarlos en esas especies de camionetas blindadas tan espectaculares de las fotos.

"_Como desearía que… No, no, no. "-_Titubeé_. Pero, ¿por qué no? _

En fin, llegamos al lugar que estaba repleto de personas. Un edificio lleno de departamentos y cubículos. Mi hermano se encargó de mi inscripción a lo que todo el mundo respondió algo como: -"¿Tu hermana? ¿Trabajando aquí? Eso es ser aventurero."-

Luego de esperar, nos asignaron a nuestros encargados. Yo aún no sabía quiénes eran, pero al ver la cara de mi hermano, pude notar que eran bastante importantes.

-¿Qué pasa, Servando?- pregunto su amigo, algo consternado, al igual que yo, por su cara.

-Tenemos casi el "paquete"- como le llamaban a sus encargados- de la temporada.

Cuando estas cosas sucedían, "paquetes grandes" o importantes, significaba que los viajes eran interminables y largos. No eran trabajos sencillos. Es más, ya no era una camioneta, era una especie de bús que le daban para que estuviesen más cómodos.

¿_Mi primer trabajo y voy a irme de tour? Ni a Madonna le pasó así. _

-O sea que, ¿vamos en el "fancy bus"?- preguntó marco, con una cara que reflejaba impresión junto con emoción.

-Sí- respondió mi hermano, aún en shock por el nombre de los personajes que estaríamos llevando escritos en el papel que tenía en la mano.

Pero yo aún no salía de una palabra: _fancy. _

Mis prematuros estudios de inglés me decían que esa palabra significa "lujoso" y mis pensamientos eran…

_¡ME VOY EN UN BUS LUJOSO COMO EL DE LOS JONAS EN SU TOUR! ¡Qué emoción! ¿Cómo será? ¡Tengo que tomarle miles de fotos para enseñárselo a las chicas! ¡Será que tiene esas mini-camitas de las fotos en internet? _

Y podían seguir surgiendo preguntas mientras en la vida real, lo que sucedía era, que yo estaba parada en frente de Servando y Marco con una cara que ni yo quiero recordar.

Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el transporte y cuando lo vi, pensé que estaba en un sueño y solo un beso de marco podría despertarme. Era un monumento de autobús: ventanas, una puerta gigantesca como si Hulk era el que entraría, no quiero ni recordar lo alto del carro y el color negro brillante que lo cubría. En ese instante llegarían las primeras maletas de los que estaríamos transportando y fue allí cuando recordé que estaba ahí para trabajar y para llevarle las maletas a cualquier tipo o tipa que estaría en su habitación todo el tiempo.

_Aunque no se me quitaba de la cabeza la idea de… No, no. Concéntrate, Audrey. _

Nos dieron la orden de salida para buscar a los personajes o el personaje a su hotel, para llevarlo a su primer destino, hoy mismo.

-¿Qué tan importantes son, Servando? – pregunté un poco inquieta a mi hermano que aún no quería ni mirarme desde que supo quién era la persona.

-No… no preguntes tanto, Audrey. Solo te pido que te concentres. Qué bueno que estás con nosotros esta temporada. Vamos a necesitar a alguien que…- en ese momento sonó su celular y salió hacia otro lado del bus a hablar.

_¡¿Vamos a necesitar a alguien para qué!? Era evidente. Yo era ese "alguien". _Empecé a inquietarme.

Al fin llegamos al lugar. Al fin iba a saber quién era la persona que estaría con nosotros. Se ponía cada vez más interesante la situación.

-Audrey, baja y quédate parada tras la puerta del autobús para que recibas las maletas, por favor.- Ordenó Marco una vez estacionados frente aquel majestuoso hotel.

Bajé inmediatamente y noté que había demasiado alboroto. "_Este personaje es, definitivamente, importante". _

Una vez en mi lugar, empezaron a llegar las maletas. Pero algo curioso, es que llegaban todas con diferentes números, como si pertenecieran a diferentes personas. Otra cosa que pude notar, es que todas eran bolsos "muy masculinos". No era una mujer la que viajaría con nosotros.

-Muchísimo cuidado con estas maletas, jovencita. Tienen mucho peso y las cosas que allí se encuentran, difícilmente se podrán reemplazar.- Me dijo uno de los encargados del hotel.

_Ya estaba empezando a hartarme. Quién podía ser este tipo para tener tanto cuidado? Además, la cara de mi hermano no dejaba de asustarme. _

Cansada de la incertidumbre, una vez finalizada mi labor con las cientos de maletas, decidí acercarme a la entrada del bus para enterarme quién era la personalidad que atenderíamos. Una vez más me fue imposible.

-Ady, sube al carro y permanece allí y asegúrate de que todo es en perfecto orden, por favor. –Indicó Servando.

-Está bien, hermano. Pero, será que en algún momento me enteraré, ¿quién está a punto de entrar de subir?

_No sé si era mi situación de "nueva" y que todos ya estaban acostumbrados a esto de tratar con personas importantes, pero ya no aguantaba más. _

Tomé mi Ipod que por suerte llevé y comencé a escuchar algo que definitivamente… calmaría mis nervios. One direction. Revisé que todo estuviese en orden y me senté en uno de esos cómodos sillones larguísimos de los "Fancy tour bus".

_-TELL ME I'M A SCREWED UP MESS, THAT I NEVER LISTEN, LISTEN. TELL ME YOU DON'T WANT MY KISS, THAT YOU NEED YOUR DISTANCE, DISTANCE. _–

No paraba de cantar "Tell me a lie" y de imaginarme en el concierto, cuando de pronto escuché un ruido bastante extraño. Debo acotar que me encontraba en uno de los pasillos finales de aquella inmensa casa rodante.

Retiré mis audífonos y levanto casi instantáneamente del sillón, cuando volteo…

-That's my favorite song when we're in the concert.- Dijo Zayn Malik justo después de escucharme "cantar".

_A la… ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¿QUÉ HACE UNO DE LOS INTEGRANTES DE ONE DIRECTION EN ESTE AUTOBÚS? ¿QUÉ HACE ZAYN MALIK AQUÍ? _

Aún creo que mi cara fue tan estúpida que él no rió por decencia.

-Zayn… ¿Zayn Malik? What… What are you doing here?- Pregunté con una expresión de terror como si hubiese visto a algún fantasma de alguna película.

_A partir de aquí contaré los diálogos en español. _

-Bueno, tengo entendido que este será nuestra "casa" andante mientras vamos de tour.- Explicó la belleza británica-pakistaní.

_Shit. ¿Escuché "NUESTRA"? ¿"Vamos de tour"? _

Estaba segura que me desmayaría. Aguanté.

-No.. no puedo creerlo. En.. en.. –_tartamudeaba como una niña- _En ese caso, ¡bienvenidos! Los estaré acompañando durante su vi-viaje.- Fue lo único que pude decir mientras esos hermosos ojos marrones se percataban de cada expresión de mi cara.

*Zayn vestía un jean negro, con roturas variadas, una camisa sencilla, color rojo, con una bufanda bastante llamativa, lentes negros "nerds", zapatos estilo rapero (los que solía usar o los que yo solía ver en las fotos) y un bolso cruzado realmente espectacular. Sin dejar de mencionar los audífonos colgando de su cuello. Faltaba poco para que me dejara de llegar aire.

-Gracias-dijo con aquella voz tan gruesa que resucitaba a cualquiera y con ese acento británico que en verdad me enloquecía.- ¿Puedo saber el nombre de nuestra "cuidadora"?- Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Audrey Anderson. A sus servicios, Sr Malik.- Traté de ser formal, sin mirarle mucho a los ojos. No podía. Eran demasiado brillantes.

_¿Sr. Malik? No sé que estaba pensado para decirle "Señor". Las aeromozas hacen eso, ¿no? Podía hacerlo yo también. Creo. _

-Mucho gusto, Audrey. Pero no tienes que decirme señor. Somos jóvenes. Dime Zayn. –Guiñó su ojo -._Shit, shit, shit-._ ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi bolso? Tengo algunas cosas importantes que guardar en un espacio específico. ¿Habrá alguna habitación para mí?- Preguntó con tanta inocencia que quería llevarlo yo misma… cargado.

-¡Claro! Puedes pasar por este pasillo- indicando con mi mano el camino- allí hay una serie de habitaciones. Puedes escoger la que quieras… Za-Zayn.- Expliqué. Notó mi tono dudoso al pronunciar su nombre, así que respondió muy educadamente para que me sentiera más cómoda.

-Gracias, Audrey.- Sonrió- Un placer.- Se retiró hacia su futuro dormitorio dirigiéndome una sonrisa amable, sin dejar aquella expresión seria o, mejor dicho, de "bad boy" que nos mataba a todas.

Sentía que los segundos pasaban lentísimo, que mi corazón latía más despacio y además, me di cuenta de que no me había visto en un espejo en horas. Temí. Mientras Zayn Malik estaba hablando conmigo, yo podía lucir perfectamente como Morticia Adams. Salí corriendo a un baño tan rápido que no sentí que el tiempo pasara.

-¡Por Dios!-Exclamé al verme. Tenía una cola que amarraba mi cabello castaño y una cara de asustada que nadie me la quitaría. Bueno sí, yo. Apresuré mi paso al arreglarme: solté mi cabello, tratando de darle volumen, lavé mi cara para luego ponerle un poco de polvo (muy poco, no me gustaba maquillarme diariamente, pero esta situación lo ameritaba), coloqué un poco de brillo en mis labios e inmediatamente salí cuando escuché movimiento afuera del baño. Más gente estaba llegando. Debía olvidar mis nervios y salir. Estaba trabajando.

Mi tranquilidad duró solo tres segundos, cuando al salir del baño, estaban cuatro chicos sentados en la sala en la que me encontraba hacía unos minutos cantando como una histérica.

Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlison y Harry Styles voltearon a verme justo al momento que salí del baño. _¿Quién es ella? _Fue la pregunta que debió pasar por sus cabezas. Sus caras lo decían.

-Hola. Soy Audrey.- Pude apenas decir con una voz tan débil que esperaba que me ignoraran.

-¡Audrey!-Exclamó Marco Antonio. Agradecí su presencia. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para llevar la situación yo sola.- Veo que conociste a los muchachos. Ellos son "One Direction". Y son a los que acompañaremos durante su tour. Ella será la que se encargue de lo que necesiten.-Explicó, dirigiéndose a los chicos, con un inglés bastante..básico digamos. - _¡¿YO?! Ahora sí me iba a desmayar._

-Eres la que más sabe inglés, Audrey. Te necesitamos esta vez. Sé que eres nueva y es difícil pero, ¿crees que puedas hacer un esfuerzo?- Susurró el amigo de mi hermano, creyendo que iba a decir que no.

_¿Esfuerzo? Esto es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. Es como… un milagro. _

-Claro-claro que sí. Pero, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Llevarlos a sus habitaciones? Estoy demasiado nerviosa, Marco. ¿Mi hermano no te mencionó por casualidad… QUE ELLOS SON UNA DE MIS BANDAS FAVORITAS? – Exclamé, casi acabando con nuestro cotilleo.

-Sí. Por eso estaba tan nervioso. No quería decírtelo antes, para que no te entusiasmaras demasiado. Esto es trabajo, Audrey. "We need to be focus" – Dijo mi "nuevo jefe" antes de salir del área y dejarme perdida en ese mar de chicos hermosos. Hermosísimos, diría yo. ¡ERAN ONE DIRECTION, POR DIOS!

_Tengo que hablar. Tengo que decir algo. Shit. ¿Qué hago? _

-Hum, bueno. Bienvenidos al su nuevo Bus. –_Qué miedo. ¿Me estarán entendiendo?- _Yo seré la que los atienda. Zayn ya está en su habitación. ¿Quieren que haga algo por ustedes?_- _Dije, demasiado nerviosa, tratando de evitar esas cuatro miradas penetrantes y totalmente perfectas.

- ¡Hola!- exclamó Liam- Soy Liam. ¿Cómo estás? – Sonrió.

-¡Muy bien, gracias!- Sonreí. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Están a gusto?

-¡Muy bien!- respondió el tan tierno Niall, que no paraba de mover la cabeza por la música que escuchaba. No solo él, todos. Estaba con muchísimo volumen.

-Estamos perfectamente- dijo Harry. Su voz era tan espectacular que podría escucharlo… toda la vida. Su boca era pura perfección. Sus ojos verdes penetrantes podían dejarte en la locura más aguda que haya existido. Y su cabello, era la perfecta combinación de brillo con suavidad. Lo sabía y ni siquiera lo había tocado. Moría por hacerlo. Sí, Harry, de los 5, era por el que yo moría. Ese que me enamoró con su personalidad atrevida. El que me hablara y me viera, me dejó la piel helada.

-¡Espero que nos llevemos muy bien! ¿Has escuchado de nosotros, Audrey?- Preguntó Louis, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos referentes a Harry.

-Más que eso, Lou. Se sabe nuestras canciones también.- Dijo Zayn, que venía saliendo del pasillo de las habitaciones.- Audrey es nuestra fan. ¿Verdad?- Sonrió.

-Directioner.- Corregí con una sonrisa de emoción.- Disculpen si estoy siendo muy callada. Es mi primera vez trabajando aquí y la verdad nadie me comentó que serían ustedes nuestros clientes.- Expliqué, con una expresión de disculpas.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Tampoco podemos creer que una de nuestras hermosas fans esté con nosotros en un tour. Nunca lo esperamos. Es increíble y eres totalmente bienvenida a nuestro mundo, Audrey.- Dijo el tan caballeroso Liam. Casi muero.

Con todos esos monumentos británicos esperando por una respuesta, lo único que pude decir fue…

-¡Gracias, chicos! Espero poder ser de ayuda durante el tour.- Dije con aún pánico en mis piernas y corazón.- Ahora mismo podemos pasar a arreglar sus male…-

Sonó mi teléfono. _*I wanna stay up all night...* _

Puse los ojos en blanco.- Disculpen, chicos. Necesito atender esta llamada. Estaré aquí en dos minutos. – Tartamudeé.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de allí, mientras observaba en sus caras una media sonrisa de satisfacción por mi tono en el celular. Me sentí tan orgullosa de haberlo cambiado la noche anterior.

_***Emma llamando***_

-¡Aló, ¿Emma!?

-¡Hola, Ady! Te he estado llamando a tu casa pero me dijeron que no estabas. ¿Dónde andas?

-No, no, no vas a creer dónde me encuentro, Emma, NO LO VAS A CREER. Es más, ¡no vas a creer con quién!- Le dije a mi amiga demasiado exaltada.

-¿¡Qué pasó, Audrey!? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó.

-¿Bien? ¡Estoy perfectamente! ¡Estoy de maravilla! ¡No sabes cuánto deseo que estés aquí!

-¿¡AQUÍ DÓNDE, AUDREY ANDERSON!? ¡Termina de decirme qué pasa!

-ONE DIRECTION, EMMA. ESO PASA. ESTÁN AQUÍ. YO ESTOY AQUÍ. ESTO ES INCREIBLE. ¡ESTÁN AQUÍ!- Grité, sin darle importancia a que ellos estaban a dos pasos de mí.

-¿One Direction? ¿De qué hablas? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que me dices!

-No te había dicho. Empecé a trabajar con Servando hoy- mi amiga sabía qué tipo de trabajo tenía mi hermano- ¡y el cliente es ONE DIRECTION, EMMA! ¡ONE DIRECTION!

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!?-Exclamó mi amiga sin si quiera poder procesarlo. - ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así!?

-No puedo seguir contándote por aquí. Ya tengo que volver. Pero apenas regrese a mi casa, te llamo. Por favor, Emma, no le digas a nadie sobre esto. Menos a Ada. Luego se los digo a todas.

-¡De acuerdo! OH POR DIOS. NO LO PUEDO CREER. ME LLAMAS AUDREY ANDERSON, ¡ME LLAMAS!- Exclamó mi amiga con demasiado entusiasmo.

-No te preocupes. ¡Así lo hare! ¡Son tan bellos! Prometo traerte. HARRY IS SO HANDSOME.

Entre comentarios, mi amiga y yo terminamos la llamada. Estaba tan emocionada, que decidí volver lo más pronto posible a mi lugar de trabajo, el más maravilloso de mundo. Cuando decido dar la vuelta, tropecé y casi caigo, pero había alguien esperando tras de mí que pudo sujetar mi caída. Harry Styles. Quedamos tan cerca, que sentí mi corazón acelerarse y mi respiración disminuir, y sus ojos estaban allí, esperando mi reacción.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto el rizado mientras me ayudaba a estabilizarme.

-S…Sí, sí.-Repetí. Tratando de no mirarle a los ojos para no seguir haciendo el ridículo.- Yo… hem…yo tengo que ir a chequear su equipaje. Gracias por sujetarme.- Dije.

-No te preocupes, ady. -¿_¡QUÉ!?¿Cómo es que sabía mi sobrenombre? _Parece que leyó mis pensamientos.- Escuché a tu hermano llamarte así. No sé si será muy mal educado de mi parte llamarte así tan pronto.

_Podías llamarme esposa si quisieras, Harry. _

-No, no… No hay ningún problema. – Sonreí. Estábamos en un lugar con muy poco espacio, no quería cometer ninguna locura prematura. Harry tenía… cosas que hacer.- ¿Podemos vernos en un rato? Digo, con los chicos. Así les explico bien donde quedan las cosas. Para que estén más cómodos.

-Por supuesto. Estaremos justo donde nos conocimos. Te esperaremos ahí- Me dijo con una sonrisa demasiado coqueta para ser verdad. Bueno, era Harry Styles. No podía esperar menos de él.

Sonreí y luego tomé algunas cosas que se habían caído con mi resbalón, y me retiré lo más despacio posible para guardar su cara en mi memoria y no despegarme de ese espectacular olor que tenía su camisa, producto de su perfume. Era increíble.

Por ser de noche, los chicos estarían en el bus hasta el día siguiente. Yo tendría que regresar a mi casa, para luego volver temprano por la mañana. Estaba de vacaciones. Era diciembre. Era perfecto. Estaba segura de que esa noche no dormiría.

Saliendo del autobús, mi hermano se acerca y me explica:

-Audrey, por tratarse de un cliente tan importante, tendremos que pasar los días del tour aquí. Necesito que, luego de que les des instrucciones a los muchachos de dónde se quedarán, regreses con Marco a la casa y busques todo lo que necesitas para un mes. Aprovecharemos tu mes de vacaciones en la universidad.- Dijo mi hermano, dejándome helada.

_¿Un mes? ¿En un autobús? ¿Con los chicos de One Direction? __¿De tour? Holly shit. _

-¿Un… Un mes?- Pregunté un poco abrumada por la información, pero sin poder ocultar mi emoción.

- Tendremos días a la semana libres, claro. Podrás visitar a tus amigas esos días. Y a mamá, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto, Servando. Esto es demasiado para mí. Gracias por dejarme participar. Iré a ver cómo van los muchachos para luego irme a casa y regresar mañana temprano.

-No te emociones. Es trabajo. Enfócate.

-No sé a qué viene tanta seriedad, hermano. Tampoco es que soy una niña. Sé cómo controlar mis emociones.

_Por supuesto. _

-Son importantes, Ady. Si llegasen a sentirse incómodos, la reputación de la empresa correo peligro. Por eso te digo, esto es trabajo.

-Ok. No van a haber inconvenientes. Y menos relacionados conmigo. No te preocupes.

-Eso espero, hermana. Ahora ve y destácate.

"No van a haber inconvenientes. Y menos relacionados conmigo." No debí haber dicho eso. Fue como una sentencia. Aunque... no me arrepiento.

Cuando regresé a la sala de star donde conocí a los chicos, ahí estaban, relajados, riéndose, tomando sodas, Niall comiendo… eran aún más perfectos que en las fotos, pero igual de reales y sinceros.

Harry fue el primero en verme cuando llegué a la habitación. Estaba sin camiseta. No le costaba para nada acostumbrarse. Era tan real.

-¡Llegó nuestra salvadora! La que nos dirá que hacer con nuestro equipaje. – Exclamó Louis, que estaba casi tirado en uno de los sillones, acariciando el cabello de Harry que estaba, a su vez, recostado en sus piernas.

-¡Jajaja! Vamos muchachos, hay que dejarlos instalados y perfectos. Yo me tengo que ir en unos minutos.- expliqué.

-¿Irte? Pero apenas llegamos.- Dijo Niall.

-Tengo que buscar ropa.- sentí que podía hablar con ellos más fluído.

-¿Estarás con nosotros todo el tour? Pensé que era solo por los primeros días.- Dijo Harry.

-Pues… no. Estaré con ustedes durante el tour. Organizando y cuidando de ustedes y sus cosas. Fastidiándolos durante el tour. Discúlpenme.- Bromeé.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Claro que es todo el tour, Harry. ¡Tendremos alguien que ponga mano dura al desorden de Niall y Louis!- dijo con emoción, Liam.

Veía a Harry muy concentrado en su teléfono y no pude evitar concentrarme en sus movimientos.

-Está hablando con Caroline. No para de hacer eso.- Explicó Zayn.

_¿Caroline?_ _No la recordaba. _Ese nombre retumbó en mi cabeza como un chapuzón en una piscina. Realmente no la recordaba. Aunque no sé cómo no pude hacerlo, su historia era demasiado polémica.

-Ah. No, no hay problema.- Dije, tratando de arreglar mi indiscreción al verlo. Él levantó la mirada. La evadí tímidamente y empecé a dar instrucciones- Hum, Liam, estarás en esta habitación. Niall, la tuya es esta de la esquina- sonreí ante su simpática expresión de hijo esperando la palabra de su madre. Louis, la tuya esta justo al lado de la habitación de Zayn. Espero que todos se sientan cómodos- culminé.

-Y ¿qué hay de mí?- preguntó "hazza" desde su lugar en el sillón. Mis ojos se pusieron el blanco. ¿Por qué no le dije su habitación? Probablemente estaba pensando en los mensajes que estaba escribiendo y…

-¡Discúlpame, Harry!- Me reí en complicidad con los demás que soltaron algunas risitas.

-Eso te pasa por no prestarle atención y escribirle mensajes a Caroline.- bromeó Louis.- Debes estar más atento a lo que dice nuestra nueva mamá en el tour-

Solté una buena risa.

- Ok, ok. Harry, tu habitación está de este otro lado. Espero te guste. Tiene una buena ventana.- Seguía riendo. Él también lo hizo.

-Gracias, mamá. Estaremos totalmente a gusto.- Dijo Louis.

Harry solo me observaba y eventualmente lo hacía con su celular, con una sonrisa leve.

-¡Qué bueno!- Dije, entusiasmada.- Ahora me voy. ¡Que tengan buenas noches!

_¿Le estoy diciendo "buenas noches" a One Direction? En mi vida… _

-¡Buenas noches!- dijeron en grupo.

Me retiré, aun tratando de digerir toda la locura por la que había pasado. ¿De verdad me iría de tour con 1D?

Arreglando mis cosas, ya en casa, tomé el bolso que tenía cuando estaba en el bus, y saqué todo lo que allí había para ponerlo en orden, cuando veo que hay algo que no pertenecía a mis cosas. Era un teléfono. Un Blackberry. Lo tomé, un poco asustada; luego de revisar, noté que tenía muchos mensajes, llamadas… el teléfono era de Harry. Estaba a punto de enloquecer. ¿Qué hacía SU teléfono en mi cartera? No bastaba con toda la locura vivida durante el día, el tener ahora uno de los teléfonos de Hazza Styles era un BONUS.

Sin darle muchas vueltas a mi cabeza, me tracé una meta: devolverle el teléfono sin que lo notase en lo más mínimo.

_No sé como haré.-_ Pensé- _Pero este teléfono tiene que estar en la habitación de Harry mañana a primera hora. _

Me acosté y, para mi sorpresa, dormí toda la noche. A primera hora de la mañana, Marco me estaba esperando afuera, tan apuesto como siempre. Aunque después de ver a los chicos de 1D, otro muchacho me parecería irrelevante la verdad.

-Buenos días, Ady. – Dijo Marco, muy sonriente.

-¡Buenos días, Marco!

-Los chicos estarán por la mañana en su primera prueba de sonido. Podremos organizar el bus.- Explicó con una cara amable, probablemente para que no sintiera tanta carga por el trabajo a primera hora de la mañana.

_Perfecto. _

-¡De acuerdo! Ordenaré todo perfectamente.- Dije con entusiasmo.

Una vez en el carro, subí sin esperar al cuarto de Harry. Noté que el cuarto de Niall y Louis estaba muy desordenado y, no era la señora de limpieza, pero el bus tenía que verse limpio. Decidí, por miedo a que mi misión tomara mucho tiempo, arreglar un poco primero. Así lo hice.

-¡Al fin termine!- dije cuando todo estaba en orden.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Harry. Necesitaba poner el teléfono rápido en un lugar discreto, pero me entretuve con sus cosas… no podía creer que todas ellas estuviesen en frente de mis ojos. Me quedé unos minutos contemplándolas y me di cuenta de que debía dejar el teléfono y salir de allí antes de que llegaran.

En busca de un lugar seguro para ponerlo, me agaché para colocarlo donde estaban sus bolsos, así pensaría que lo dejó allí, escuché un mini ruido. No presté atención. Tenía que terminar lo que había comenzado. Justo cuando ya estaba dejando el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos del maletero, escuché:

-¿Algún problema con ese bolso?

_SHIT. _

Reconocía esa voz a kilómetros de distancia.

Subí rápidamente para evadirlo, pero volví a fallar. Una vez más me encontré con la cara de Harry, esta vez más cerca. Yo, con mi espalda en el escritorio y él, con su cuerpo totalmente adherido al mío, esperando por una respuesta.

-Hola, Audrey.- Dijo cuando me vio.- Luces muy bien hoy.

Su boca tan cerca de la mía solo me dejó la mente en blanco. Y él no parecía querer moverse. Estaba inmovilizada.

-Hum… Yo… hum. Hola, Harry.- Dije, tan nerviosa que sentía mis rodillas temblar. - Estaba organizando unas cosas afuera de sus habitaciones y pues… Tu cuarto parecía estar muy desorganizado…

Cortó mi tartamudo discurso. Sonrió ampliamente, aún cerca de mí.

_¿Por qué está haciendo esto? Tiene novia y apenas nos conocimos ayer. No puedo creer que sea tan coqueto. Esto es demasiado para una sola fan… _

-No hay problema, "lady".- Dijo para luego guiñar el ojo de una manera súper sexy. Característico de Harry Styles. Caroline era tan afortunada de tenerlo en sus manos.

Pude respirar.

-Es que tenía que organizar unas cosas, pero tranquilo que no volverá a suceder. Yo organizaré todo lo que está afuera. No entraré a los cuartos.- Expliqué, tratando de escabullirme de su mirada.

Él solo me observaba, divertido de mi reacción tan nerviosa. Caminando por la habitación, buscando un escape, tropecé con otro escritorio (ya me estaba hartando de mi torpeza en frente del chico más sexy del planeta) y tiré su Ipod.

_Soy experta en ser torpe. _

Me agaché rápidamente para tomarlo y él hizo lo mismo. Sólo que yo me di cuenta cuando subí la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos verdes, de nuevo.

_¿¡TRES VECES!? ¿Qué pretendes, muchacho?_

-¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? No como chicas- Dijo Harry.

_No. Por supuesto que no Harry… _

-No estoy nerviosa.- Mentí- Es solo que llegaste y… no te esperaba. Pensé que estarían en la prueba de sonido.

-Es que ellos siguen allá.

Lo miré extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¿Ellos no están aquí?

-No. Se quedaron para terminar la prueba de sonido y ensayar algunas escenas de los conciertos.- Explicó Harry.

-Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con ellos, ensayando.- Señalé, un poco preocupada.

-No me siento muy bien hoy. Preferí venir a descansar y a pensar un rato.- Dijo con una sonrisa un poco cansada.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Si quieres hablar de algo, si necesitas alguna medicina, algo que pueda hacer por ti…

-No creo que con una pastilla o medicina se me quite lo que tengo. Nadie puede solucionarlo… Nadie que esté conmigo en este momento.

Mi mente se puso en blanco. ¿Qué le pasaría? Harry siempre era de temperamento alegre.

-Harry, cualquier cosa que necesites por favor, hazme saber. Estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites. A ti y a los chicos.

Hazza no hizo más que sentarse en el mueble que tenía cada una de las habitaciones. No podía dejarlo ahí. Me senté a su lado. Sólo podía ver su perfil descansando en el respaldar del mueble. Lucía… deprimido.

-Puedes contarme, Harry. En decir, puedes… desahogarte. Te sentirás mejor. Puedes confiar que no diré nada.- Me arriesgué a decirle.

Volteó su cara, que descansaba en el sillón, abrió los ojos y sólo dijo:

-Extraño tanto a Caroline.

_Caroline. Claro. _

No sé cómo explicar lo que sentí. Nunca había pasado por una depresión amorosa. No sabía que decirle. Además, estábamos hablando de una de las relaciones más polémicas del momento. Todos afuera creían que ellos debían terminar; yo nunca quise dejar llevarme por esas cosas, trataba de no pensar en ello, de hecho.

-¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo llevan sin verse?- pregunté, atrevidamente.

-No se trata de cuánto tiempo llevemos sin vernos, es sólo que me iré de tour y ella estará muy lejos. No sé cómo manejarlo.

-Pues, hay muchas cosas que pueden mantenerlos en contacto. Si de verdad se quieren, la distancia los unirá más.

_Que _cliché_, Audrey. Deja de ver películas. _

Harry, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, volteó y me miró con una cara de mucha preocupación. Como si no estuviera seguro de algo.

-No sé si ella me quiera de verdad.

_Bingo. _

-¿Cómo no vas a estar seguro, Harry? Eres un chico tan fácil de querer…

_Oh por Dios. ¿De verdad le dije eso? Bueno, es la verdad. _

Su mirada fue…dudosa. Intentó sonreír.

-Gracias.

-Mira. Ella está contigo ahora, y no está con nadie más. Hay demasiada polémica en su relación y están dejando que todos los malos comentarios pasen sin darle importancia. Hay que querer a una persona para que eso sea así. Estoy segura de que ese es su caso.

Noté una expresión de alivio en su cara y cuerpo.

-Qué bueno que te encontré en mi cuarto hoy, Ady. Realmente me siento un poco más tranquilo. ¿Crees que debería llamarla?

_Yo respondiendo esa pregunta. Tengo que manejarlo. Es su novia y la quiere. Tú eres una fan, Audrey. Solo eso. _

-Cla… Claro. Eso estaría bien. Creo que le alegrarías el día.

- Lo haré. Gracias por preocuparte. Ni siquiera Lou lo haría estando en prueba de sonido.

Los dos reímos.

-Siempre que me necesites. Ahora te dejaré para que descanses y hagas lo que tengas que hacer. Estaré afuera arreglando unas cosas. Creo que mi hermano ya debe estar buscándome. ¿Estarás bien?

Me pareció lo más correcto para decir.

-De acuerdo. Sí, estaré bien… Gracias a ti.

Ya tenía que salir de esa habitación. Demasiado tiempo escuchando su voz. De verdad que aún era muy prematuro todo. Muy nuevo y loco.

-Muy bien. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.-Sonreí y posteriormente dejé la habitación para poder tomar un poco de aire. No podía creerlo. Consejos de amor para Harry Styles de una fan. Una fan, que era yo.

_Después de todo, me fue bastante bien. Podré estar tranquila porque sé que puedo manejar esto de Harry y su novia. _–Pensé.

Eso creía yo.

Caminando hacia la cocina para desayunar, no me había dado tiempo de hacerlo, me conseguí con mi hermano.

-Hola, Ady, ¡buenos días!- saludó muy entusiasmado mi hermano.

-Hola, hermano. ¿Cómo estás?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Pues, muy bien. Los chicos están ensayando y les va perfectamente. Aunque uno de ellos salió y nadie sabe por qué. Louis dijo que lo dejáramos.

-Eso ya está bajo control. Harry está bien, está en su cuarto descansando. No se sentía muy bien.

-Vaya, parece que te has hecho amiga muy rápido de los muchachos. Esta mañana se sentían muy bien ya que sus maletas estaban en el sitio correcto y sus cuartos eran apropiados. Nos lo dijeron ellos mismos. Buen trabajo, Audrey. Pero, ¿cómo sabes el estado de Harry?

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno! Pues, estuve hablando con él hace un momento. Pero ya está bien. – Sonreí, satisfecha.

No pude evitar acordarme de su voz y sus lindos ojos, que a pesar de no verme a mí, lucían brillantes esta mañana. Agaché la mirada y solté una pequeña sonrisa… de largo a largo.

-Ah, ya veo. – Dijo Servando con un tono sospechoso.- Hermana, trata de concentrarte. Ese chico también tiene que concentrarse en su tour. Y por favor… No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones. Eres preciosa, pero estamos hablando de mundos distintos.- Explicó mi hermano casi adivinando mis pensamientos.

Mi expresión cambió por completo.

Era muy difícil para mí "caer en cuenta" que solo estaba allí por trabajo y que mi situación siempre iba a ser esa. Decidí salir del bus rápidamente e ir a trabajar para no retrasarme.

-Está bien, Servando. No te preocupes. Ya me lo has dicho varias veces y estoy clara de ello. Terminaré de desayunar y saldré a la tarima a arreglar las cosas de los chicos.- Dije, con una media sonrisa.

_Audrey, estás con tus ídolos acompañándolos en su tour. Eres más que afortunada. ¡Vamos! _

Terminé de desayunar y me acordé que no había llamado a Emma a pesar de que así se lo prometí. Decidí pasarle un mensaje a ella y a las muchachas:

"_**¡Hola chicas! Espero que estén bien. He estado trabajando y no he estado en casa. Tengo tiempo libre dentro de dos días. Espero que podamos vernos. Tengo MUCHÍSIMAS cosas que contarles. Xox" **_

A Emma tenía que escribirle algo diferente, por supuesto.

"_**Emma, disculpa que no te he llamado. Son demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Lo haré pronto, ¡lo prometo! Y prometo que en cuanto pueda, te traeré a ti y a las chicas. Te quiero. Xox" **_

Recordé que había dejado mi bolso cerca de la habitación de Harry cuando entré a dejar el teléfono.

_Busco mi bolso y salgo.- _Me dije.

Comencé a escuchar música de mi Ipod. "_**Give your heart a break"**_ de Demi Lovato comenzó a sonar y, sin darme cuenta, empecé a cantar en un tono más o menos alto.

Me gustaba hacerlo. Nunca había recibido comentarios de cómo era cantando, pero lo había practicado con dos amigos y una amiga hacía unos meses y era como una especie de hobbie para nosotros.

Tomé mi bolso y salí sin darle importancia a lo que sucedía en el bus o a mí alrededor.


	2. Manos a la obra

**CAP II **

_**Manos a la obra**_

_15-12-2012_

-¡Ady, te necesitamos aquí! – Gritó uno de los ayudantes de los chicos.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

-Tenemos la ropa que los muchachos van a utilizar en la noche de mañana, tómalas y llévalas a sus camerinos. Están…- Me indicaron la dirección y fui a hacer lo que me tocaba.

Pensé que ellos no estarían en sus lugares, pero estaba equivocada. Todos estaban en un mismo camerino. El último. El de Zayn. Cuando llegué a dejar la ropa del _bad boy, _me encontré con Louis, Liam, Niall y Zayn muy cómodamente hablando y riéndose.

-¡Hola muchachos!- Exclamé con una sonrisa. – Estoy poniendo su ropa en orden en sus respectivos camerinos. No pensé que estuviesen aquí. ¿Cómo están?- Me encantaba todo lo que hacía. La sonrisa no se iba de mi cara.

-¡MADRE!- Exclamó Louis. Aún no sabía por qué me decía así, pero era muy graciosa su expresión en la cara. Supongo que era porque estaba encargada de todas sus cosas. Era tan divertido como en los videos.

-¡Hola, Audrey!- dijeron los demás muchachos, riéndose por la reacción de su _mate.-_Estamos muy bien, ¿y tú?- Preguntó el tan dulce Liam.

-Muy bien, gracias.- Respondí, mientras colocaba la ropa de Zayn en orden en el mini clóset que allí había.- ¿Cómo les fue en la prueba de sonido? ¿Todo bien?

-¡Muy bien!- Exclamó Niall- Ya queremos estar en el escenario y ver a las fans.

-¡Jajaja! Qué bien, chicos. Zayn, tus zapatos llegarán en unos minutos. No los tenían, pero ya pedí que los trajeran.

-Ok, gracias, Ady. ¿No hay algo de comer? Estamos hambrientos.- Dijo Zayn, poniendo una cara de "perrito" que era irresistible.

-¡SÍ! ¡Estamos hambrientos! – Dijo Louis. Niall y Liam hicieron una seña afirmativa.

-Claro que sí. Ya pediré unos bocadillos y bebidas.- Asentí- ¿Algo más?

-Gracias, _sweet heart- _Respondió Liam con una sonrrisa tierna.

-Audrey, ¿Has visto a harry? – Preguntó Louis.

-Sí. Justo cuando llegué ésta mañana al bus él estaba llegando también. No se sentía muy bien, así que decidió quedarse allí.- Expliqué, sin dar muchos detalles de nuestro atropellado pero interesante encuentro.

-Esta situación lo tiene muy mal. No puede seguir así.- Confesó Niall.

La cara de Louis, Zayn y Liam mostró la preocupación del comentario del irlandés, creyendo que no yo no sabía nada de ello. Tranquilicé sus pensamientos.

-No se preocupen. Harry… pudo hablar conmigo. Él está mejor ahora.- Sonreí.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó preocupado Louis.

No sabía si decirles. Aunque ellos sabían perfectamente lo que sucedía, prometí a Harry no contar nada. Mi cara reveló mis pensamientos.

-No tienes por qué decirnos, Audrey. Está bien.- Comprendió Liam.- No la interrogues Lou.

-Es que Harry es tan… cabeza dura. No debería ponerse así por algo que no es estable.- Refutó el delgado de ojos azules.

- Cree estar enamorado, Louis. –Añadió Niall.- Debemos dejar que supere esa situación por su cuenta. Suficiente tiene con los comentarios de la prensa y las fans.

Todos parecieron darse cuenta de mi presencia allí y Zayn se volvió a mí para preguntarme:

-Audrey, todo esto que nosotros estamos diciendo, está seguro contigo, ¿verdad?

Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco.

-Claro que sí. No tienen de qué preocuparse. De todos modos, ya tengo que retirarme. Mandaré a traer lo que me pidieron y los esperaré afuera para su segunda fase de prueba de sonido con vestuario. Cada uno tiene sus atuendos en sus respectivos camerinos. Si necesitan algo, me llaman al teléfono que me asignaron. El número está en sus escritorios.- Finalicé, con una sonrisa.

-¡Perfecto! Gracias de nuevo, Audrey.- Dijo Liam.

-Hey… Una última cosa, Ady.- Añadió Louis- ¿Podrías buscar a Harry para que esté en la segunda fase? Lo necesitamos y no queremos que esté solo en el bus. Es realmente sensible. Estar solo no es bueno para él.

_Verlo de nuevo. Esa idea me encanta. _

-No te preocupes, Lou. Lo traeré en cuanto salga de aquí. El estará bien, ya verás.- Guiñé el ojo en señal de complicidad y salí de la habitación.

Me sentía bien. Pero no podía dejar que eso me sucediera solo a mí. De verdad necesitaba a mis amigas. Pero estaba consciente de que, si las llamaba, querrían venir inmediatamente (yo en su lugar sentiría igual), pero eso no iba a poder ser posible en ese momento. Y quería que, cuando se pudiese, fuera por la cantidad de días suficientes como para que ellas se sintieran satisfechas y felices. Además, estaba apenas empezando a trabajar y no podía darme muchos lujos.

_¿Qué estará haciendo Harry en este momento?- _Pensé. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos caminando por el lugar tan conocido como _backstage _arreglando algunos detalles con los estilistas y maquilladores de los chicos, cuando siento un "huracán" que pasa por mi lado y tropieza el vaso que tenía en la mano.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- exclamó el muchacho que a simple vista, era tan nuevo como yo pero tres mil veces más recargado con trabajo. - ¿Estás bien? No fue mi intención tropezarte pero la verdad es que estoy en apuros. – Explicó.

-No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente. Solo fue un accidente. Además… no me gustaba como sabía ese batido.- Bromeé. Aunque no demasiado. Esa combinación de banana con durazno no podía ser buena para ningún ser humano.

Él esbozó una sonrisa de ternura mezclada con picardía. Era muy atractivo.

_¿Es que me trajeron para matarme? Me pudieron haber avisado que esto era una fábrica de hombres bellos y yo me vengo preparada. Mis amigas entenderían esto y luego nos reiríamos, pero ahora me toca soportarlo sola. _

-Pues entonces te hice un favor. Tienes que agradecerme. Es más, como una manera de decir "gracias", puedes acompañarme a arreglar los instrumentos de los músicos. ¿O tienes algo mejor que hacer, Audrey? – Propuso el muchacho, leyendo mi nombre en la camisa de "_staff" _que llevaba.

-Bueno, ahora tengo que ir a hacer unos pedidos al restaurante y luego tengo unos minutos libres. Podría ayudarte sin problema.

_¿De verdad estoy actuando tan… natural? Chica, que buena noticia. _

-Entonces puedo acompañarte, si me permites. Mucho gusto, soy Andrew.- extendió su mano al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

-Mucho gusto.- Sonreí tranquila- Oye… me parece bastante interesante que nos presentemos y sonriamos tan espontáneamente pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer con el vaso que TÚ tiraste al piso?- Le dije a mi nuevo compañero, mirando inescrupulosamente hacia el piso y luego a su cara.

El me miró y sonrió como niño pequeño al mismo tiempo que me veía el piso y luego hizo un gesto que parecía decir "esto huele tan mal que solo quiero dejarlo allí y huir". Empezaba a darme cuenta de su actitud simpática y bromista.

-Lo voy a recoger porque nos estamos conociendo y las primeras impresiones son importantes. Pero no te acostumbres, esto debería ser trabajo en equipo.- Su cara fue de advertencia fingida. Luego guiñó el ojo y con una sonrisa recogió lo que estaba en el suelo.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Llegué al cielo y no vi el letrero? Este tipo de conversaciones con un muchacho en mi vida cotidiana, sucedería luego de 55 "Hola" y 1 salida en grupo. Bueno, tampoco tanto, pero aún así. _

-Bueno, y yo te voy a ayudar para que veas que no soy tan mala.- Bromeé.

Terminamos de levantar el desastre e inmediatamente regresamos al trabajo. Cuando nos encontrábamos haciendo los pedidos para Zayn, Louis, Liam y Niall, el se quedó un poco dudoso de por qué era yo la que hacía esas cosas.

-¿Conoces a los "sifrinos" esos de One Direction?- Su frase retumbó en mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo que 'sifrinos'? Muucho cuidado con lo que dice, señor.- Dije, con un tono de advertencia falsa.- Y sí, soy la encargada de atenderlos durante el tour.-Expliqué.

-¡Es la verdad! Jajaja. Entonces has estado con ellos. Imagino que te mueeeres por alguno. ¡Es que son tan bellos!- Exclamó, con un tono sarcástico, como imitando a las fans.

-Son realmente amables. Y si te soy sincera, soy una de sus mayores fans. Soy "Directioner". Casi enloquezco cuando los vi por primera vez y supe que trabajaría con ellos.

"_Son realmente amables." Son espectaculares, son increíbles, me da una pre-muerte cada vez que los veo. _

-Bueeno. Te voy a creer por hoy, porque me estás cayendo realmente bien. Mientras no me digas que el que más te gusta es el de los fulanos rulos que enloquecen a todas, todo está bien.

_-jaja- jaja- Para nada. _

-Todos son hermosos para mí.- Dije con una risa nerviosa disimulada.- Una orden de _snaks _y gaseosas especiales para 5 personas en el camerino 7, por favor.- Volteé a pedir a la persona encargada en la boutique de bocadillos que se encontraba en el _backstage. _

-¿Y no hay _snaks _para mí?- preguntó Andrew con cara de bebé.- Claro, como no tengo rulos y ni soy irlandés, entonces no hay nada para mí.- Refutó a modo de broma.

Aprovecharé para describir a **Andrew Mcgonaghall**: 19. Alto, tez morena-clara, cabello castaño claro, sonrisa amplia y brillante. Ojos cafés muy claros, y un pequeño piercing en la ceja derecha. Estudiante de ingeniería en sistemas que se encontraba haciendo pasantías en la empresa. Ayudaba con todo lo relacionado con las luces y cableado del lugar. Totalmente simpático y dispuesto a ayudar, caballero ante todo pero sin dejar de lado su espontaneidad. Seguro de sí mismo, Andrew siempre llevaba converses, camisas de cuadros y jeans a la moda. De vez en cuando bolsos cruzados o sencillamente el celular en el bolsillo. Su perfume se percibía a Km de distancia. Demasiado amigable.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! Claro que sí. Podemos compartir estos que tengo aquí.- Expliqué, sacando de mi bolso algunos bocados.

Sin más que hacer, me dispuse a ayudar lo más rápido posible a mi compañero para poder ir en busca de Harry. Ya tenía su segunda prueba y no podía faltar. Eso de encargarme de sus movimientos de verdad me encantaba. Y Aún sigue siendo así….

En fin, logré terminar y despedirme de Andrew.

-¡Nos vemos mañana en la noche en el concierto! Dudo mucho estar disponible durante el día.- argumentó el chico.

-¡De acuerdo! Nos veremos entonces.-Sonreí y salí casi corriendo al bus a cambiarme de ropa. No pretendía estar en la prueba de sonido, que era con algunas fans, en esas fachas. Y, por supuesto, a buscar a Harry.

Luego de entrar a la casa rodante, entré a la que era mi habitación y me cambié tan rápido que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo lo hice. Esto fue lo que usé:

cgi/set?id=42712770&.locale=es

Estaba un poco ansiosa por saber cómo iba a encontrar a Harry. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estará vestido? A "Hazza" no le gustaba mucho la ropa, así que debía estar preparada, ¿no? Mi corazón aún no estaba listo para una impresión como esa. Así que decidí pensar que estaba con un pantalón y una camisa, perfecto para su prueba.

Lo que vi al entrar a la habitación, fue totalmente inesperado.

-¿Harry? ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunté preocupada, viendo alrededor del cuarto.

Todo estaba desastroso. Como si un huracán hubiese pasado a saludar. Varias botellas de refrescos, alguna que otra envoltura de algún snak… Pero no estaba Harry. Volví a preguntar, pero esta vez me atreví a adentrarme más allá del pequeño escritorio que estaba cerca de la puerta.

Escuché que mi hermano se acercaba hacia el cuarto, así que salí en puntillas para distraerlo y hacerle pensar que todo estaba "bien".

_¿Por qué no habría de estarlo, verdad?_

-¡Hola, Audrey! ¿Cómo va tu día? ¿Todo controlado? ¿O necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Servando con mucha emoción por mi primer día oficial de trabajo.

-Hum, ¡todo perfecto! Harry se está terminando de arreglar para ir a la segunda prueba con las fans.- Expliqué, rogando que fuera cierto.

-Muy bien. Entonces los esperaré aquí para irnos todos.

_Qué raro mi hermano tratando de controlarlo todo. Lo voy a mandar a... contar micrófonos al escenario. No puede estar aquí. _

-¡No!- Exclamé un poco nerviosa- No creo que sea necesario. Tiene que buscar unas cosas antes de llegar y pasar por el camerino y bueno Servando…

-Está bien, señorita. Ya veo que tienes todo bajo control. Y quieres estar solita con los muchachos… Me voy, entonces.- Dijo con un tono bastante pícaro.

_Sí, solita… con los cinco. Si ni siquiera con uno me podía concentrar, con los cinco era más trabajo. _

-Ja.. jaja. Sí, sí. ¡Eso es! Nos vemos en el escenario.- Dije, tratando de caminar hacia el cuarto de Harry.

Una vez que entré, me propuse seguir buscando a Harry. Caminé un poco más y allí estaba, acostado en un sofá, totalmente sumergido en él, como si no hubiese más nada alrededor.

-Harry… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? Ya es hora de tu prueba de sonido. Hay fans afuera esperándolos.

Luego de un largo silencio, Harry se levantó de aquel sillón y fue cuando noté que algo diferente había en su cara. Sus ojos estaban algo rojo y su nariz igual. Harry estaba llorando.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué llora? Estamos empezando el Tour, debería estar feliz. Cuando me fui esta mañana estaba bien. Estoy segura. _

Sabía que Harry era bastante emocional y sensible, pero verlo así era realmente… conmovedor para mí. Los videos no eran tan directos.

-¿Qué pasó, Harry? No quiero entrometerme demasiado pero los chicos…- Harry interrumpió mi intervención.

-Caroline terminó conmigo.

Me quedé en blanco.

_Como puede… _

-¿Pero cómo puede ser eso posible si esta mañana…?

-Me dijo que lo nuestro no podía durar demasiado y que lo mejor era estar separados antes de que alguien saliera herido.

No sabía exactamente por qué me contaba todo a mí, una fan perfectamente extraña, pero necesitaba ayudarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Y me convencí aún más, cuándo levantó la mirada y vi su cara completamente. No era un adolescente, era un niño en ese momento.

-Pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para que los dos saliéramos sanos de esto, ¿no crees?- Continuo.

-Harry no creo que poniéndote así logres solucionar…

-Pero yo intenté demostrarle que podía ser responsable, que puedo con nuestra relación. A veces no entiendo cómo manejar las relaciones, pero intenté, yo intenté hacerlo.

Empezaba a sentirme mal. Ver a Harry así no podía ser bueno.

-Yo creo que ella buscaba el bien para ambos. Esta situación es difícil para ti, pero este es un momento de tu vida que tienes que disfrutar: tus amigos, tu familia, el tour, las fans…- Traté de ponerme algo universal nombrándole todo lo demás en su vida y lo importante que era para muchas personas.

-Pero es que no creo…- se puso las manos en los ojos como para aguantar algunas lágrimas. Nunca había visto un hombre en ese estado por una chica, ni siquiera lo imaginé.- ¿Será que no soy lo que busca? O ¿no soy lo suficientemente maduro para ella? Tal vez si dejo de hacer algunas cosas a nivel público…

-Harry- le interrumpí- ni se te ocurra pensarlo.- El levanto la cabeza y sus ojos grandes y verdes me miraron mientras yo me acercaba un poco, nerviosamente.- Tú, tu personalidad, tu carisma y todo lo que te compone es perfecto y forman tu personalidad que es única y no debe ser cambiada por otras personas.- estaba sentada a su lado con mis manos en mis piernas, aunque quería abrazarlo, no podía.

-Ella creía que yo la engañaría con alguna otra chica. Es verdad, yo intento hablar con todas y darle un trato especial a cada una, pero nunca podría engañar a mi novia con alguna otra persona. No es correcto. ¿Por qué no comprendió eso?- Ya empezaba a ponerse su cara roja de nuevo.

_¿Por qué no, Audrey? ¿Por qué no la llamas y le dices todo lo que se merece por hacerle eso a Harry? Porque ella se lo pierde. _

Que impotencia. Fue bastante complicado verlo en esa situación. Quería arrancarle esa tristeza y que se olvidara de todo aquello.

-Ella busca otra vida, Harry. Algo más comprometido, ella está lista para eso. Tú, en cambio, estás listo para salir al escenario y disfrutar de tu trabajo y de tus fans que esperan por ti cada día, incluyéndome. Por favor, cámbiate de ropa y vamos a que hagas historia. Este tour va a ser genial. Te lo prometo.

_¿Te lo prometo? Como si tuviese el control de lo que va pasar. Ay, Audrey, tú y tus promesas. Es Harry, y lo voy a ayudar. _

El pareció conmovido y se dejó caer en mis piernas. No sabía exactamente qué hacer en ese momento, puesto que mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte. Debí haber acariciado sus rulos, pero solo alcancé a poner la mano en su hombro y a animarlo un poco.

-Vamos, Hazza. Todo va a estar bien. – Dije.

El levantó su mirada, con su cabeza aún en mis piernas y me miró fijamente. Sus ojos parecían los de un gato. Verdes, grandes y brillantes a pesar de estar rojos por el llanto. Yo sonreí a manera de promesa.

-¿Qué debo ponerme?- Preguntó.- Quizá si voy solo en _bóxers _me sentiré mejor.- Dijo con seriedad, mientras se levantaba.

-Yo creo que no deberías… por el bien de todas tus fans.- Intenté bromear.- Selecciona algo que te guste mucho y así te sentirás a gusto.

El sonrió ligeramente.

-Está bien. Iré a cambiarme. ¿Podrías esperarme?-Pregunto ya casi yéndose al vestidor, semi- de espalda.

_Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Todo el tiempo que necesites. Puedo acampar afuera de tu cuarto, si eso quieres. _

-Claro que sí.- Sonreí.- Esperaré y te ayudaré a organizar un poco esto. Sino el jefe me puede llamar la atención- Bromeé.

-De acuerdo.

Ya estaba volteándome para ir a ordenar cuando Harry se voltea.

-Audrey… Gracias. Eres muy amable al cuidar tanto de nosotros. Me estoy empezando a sentir mejor.

Mi corazón era una bomba de tiempo. Harry era realmente amable.

-Siempre a la orden para lo que necesites tú y los chicos.- Sonreímos por lo bajo y ambos volteamos a hacer lo que teníamos que hacer: él, vestirse para ser los rulos mas encantadores del planeta y yo, ordenar, ordenar y ordenar.

Mientras Harry terminaba de arreglarse, ya yo había terminado la habitación; volvió a ser un lugar visitable. En ese momento, empezó a sonar mi celular: era Emma.

-¿_Aló? _¿Audrey?

-¡Sí, Emma! ¿Cómo estás?- Sabía que le debía algo a mi amiga y con ella, a las demás chicas.

-¿Por qué no te has reportado? ¡Me has tenido preocupada! ¿Podrías decirme qué estás haciendo? Ya ni estás en tu casa. ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba mi amiga, algo alterada.

_Emma va a matarme. Tiene razón. _

-¡Lo siento mucho, Em! He estado trabajando. Pero necesito verte… A todas. ¿Crees que podrías llegar al Estadio _StarNow _hoy por la tarde?

-¿¡Qué!? Audrey, aún no se me olvida que me hablaste de los chicos de One Direction. ¿Voy a verlos allá?- Preguntó Emma con una voz entre emocionada y nerviosa.

-Sí- Hice una pausa.- Emma, no puedes contarle a nadie aún. No sé aún como haré para que pases, pero tienes que estar conmigo hoy. No es justo que esperes más- Dije sonriendo.- ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? Venir y estar hasta la noche.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ PUEDO! Y no te preocupes que no diré nada hasta que tú me digas. Iré a arreglarme ya mismo. Estaré allá en una hora.

-De acuerdo- dije al mismo tiempo que reía por la emoción de mi amiga. No era para menos. Que te llamen para decirte que si llegas a un lugar conocerás a tus ídolos Ojalá pasara así con todo el mundo.- Al llegar a la puerta llamas a mi celular.

Al terminar de hablar, casi simultáneamente, apareció Harry, ya vestido. Ni todas las fotos, ni todos los videos, ni todas las entrevistas que había visto se comparaban con verlo ahí, en persona vistiendo una camisa blanca, con un jean azul, la parte de arriba de un traje que era de color negro y unos converses. Sin olvidar el pequeño collar en su cuello destapado y sus pulseras. Era increíble. Tan sencillo pero encantador.

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó.

_Como para que te cases conmigo en este momento. Bueno, no para tanto, pero si te ves muy bien._

-Perfecto.- Dije, asintiendo un poco con la cabeza y sonriendo.

-¿Mis rulos se ven encantadores verdad?-Preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa. Harry se sentía mejor y yo también porque él lo estaba.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.- Bromeé- Vamos a ver cómo se comportan en el escenario- Sonreí.

-¿Entonces no son encantadores?- Hizo un gesto de sorpresa mezclado con seriedad.- No puedo creerlo… que una chica me diga eso… que decepción- Dijo en tono un poco dramático y exagerado.

-¡Vamos, no seas exagerado!- _Se ven aún más perfectos que en las fotos o cualquier afiche. Pero, ¿cómo se lo digo sin que se me note lo encantada que estoy? Bueno, no importa que se note.-_ Lucen muy bien. Cualquier fan moriría por tocarlos. – Me atreví a decir.

_Yo soy una fan y estoy aquí. ¿Por qué no? Porque no, Audrey. Cálmate. _

-Creo que a Louis no le gustaría.- hizo un gesto con la boca como de negación.- De todos modos, yo las quiero mucho a todas para no dejarlas. Las fans realmente me suben el ánimo.

-Entonces no esperemos más. ¡Vamos al escenario!- Sonreí, haciéndole un gesto de salida

-Espera. Audrey.

_¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¿No te sentirás mal de nuevo? No por favor, tienes que olvidarte de ella. _

-Dime- contesté con una cara de duda.

-Tú también te ves muy bien. Espero te gusten nuestros próximos shows. Son especialmente para las fans. Pensados en ellas.

_Ahh… que me veo bien. Es eso…. _

_Wait… ¡¿De verdad me dijo tal cosa?! Que amable y tierno era Harry. _

-Gracias.- Sonreí- ¡estoy segura de que así será! No puedo esperar a estar entre las chicas y verlos en el escenario.- Dije, emocionada.

-Ahora tienes este trabajo y puedes estar más cerca de… las presentaciones y el escenario. Es un privilegio.- Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa y voz de convencimiento.

-Sigo siendo una fan y eso me gusta. Con sus apretones en la multitud, afiches y los gritos. Este trabajo es maravilloso, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Nunca. Pero quiero verlos y apoyarlos como todas las demás. – Finalicé, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces crees que será mejor que estés en el público y que eres una de nuestras fans como todas las chicas allá afuera?

-Claro. Ah, y una afortunada chica que trabaja en un lugar maravilloso.

-Pues entonces creo que te equivocas. Las fans son hermosas, pero tú acabas de salvarle la vida a uno de sus ídolos. Una decepción amorosa es muy difícil de superar y tú me ayudaste. Mereces… un regalo.-Sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Un regalo? Lo hice con mucho gusto, Harry. No necesito regalo. Tú te sientes mejor y eso está bien para mí.- Próxima cara: tonta enamorada.

-_Sure. _Louis probablemente me dijera que me desnudara pero no me siento tan bien como…

-No, no, tranquilo.- _Antes de que me dé un paro respiratorio.- _¿Sabes en qué podrías ayudarme?- Le pregunté tratando de quitarle la idea del regalo de la cabeza. – En conseguir algo de comida. Siento algo de hambre.

-¡Ok! Afuera hay bocadillos y cotufas. Es algo raro que tengamos eso, pero a los chicos les gusta mucho.

_¿Cotufas? Es tonto pero, yo tengo una obsesión con las cotufas y la comida de feria._

-Eso es perfecto- Sonreí.-Me encanta la comida de los parques de diversiones. ¡Vamos!.

Él se quedó un poco pensativo pero caminó luego de verme dar la vuelta hacia la puerta. Ya era hora de irnos. Una vez en el lugar, le indiqué el camino a su camerino y él se retiro para terminarse de preparar para su primera prueba. Yo, mientras tanto, me encargué de buscar a Emma. El mensaje que había recibido decía:

"_**Si no sales a buscarme ya, atentarán contra mi vida. Hay demasiada seguridad aquí afuera. Y yo quiero seguir viva para ver a 1D.¡ Gooooo!- **_

Ya debía buscarla. Mi hermano me ayudó a que entrara y por fin mi amiga estaba conmigo.

Lucía de esta manera:

emmas_look/set?id=42784223&.locale=es

-Audrey, ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ESTO ES UNA LOCURA.- Exclamaba mi amiga. - ¿Cómo fue que pasó todo esto?

-Es el trabajo. Cuando empecé aquí con mi hermano, nunca imaginé que esto sería lo que haríamos. Yo aún no lo creo. Y eso que han pasado cosas… y solo llevo dos o tres días aquí.- Expliqué.

La cara de Emma era una mezcla de asombro con emoción.

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? ¡LE GUSTAS A UNO DE LOS CHICOS!

-¡No, no, no! Nada de eso, Emma. –Me reí- Lo que pasa es que…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de contarle a Emma lo que había sucedido, sentimos un ruido muy fuerte y vimos una avalancha de personas acercarse a nosotras. Éramos las únicas en la puerta. Me arrepiento de haber permanecido allí. Periodistas de todos los canales y todas las estaciones de radio estaban ahí y solo gritaban una cosa:

"_**¿¡Es verdad que Harry y Caroline terminaron!? ¿Qué paso entre ellos? ¿Terminaron por teléfono? O ¿Ella está aquí? ¿Dónde está Harry?" **_

Entré en pánico. Nunca había estado frente a una cámara y menos en frente de miles. Emma se volteó con los ojos muy abiertos a verme. Estaba susurrando.

-Audrey, ¿Que Harry y Caroline QUÉ? ¿Por qué nos preguntan a nosotras? ¿Sabes algo de esto?

_Demasiadas preguntas para una sola persona. _

-Emma, tengo suficiente con las preguntas de ellos. No sé qué hacer. No es mi deber responder.

-¡Pues vas a tener que hacerlo! Son demasiados y, por lo que veo, tú eres la que sabe si eso es verdad o no. ¡Vamos!- Dijo ella, mientras me echó un empujoncito hacia los periodistas.

Me quedé tiesa y no recuerdo que algo haya pasado por mi cabeza.

Ellos insistían…

_**-"¿Dónde está Harry, señorita? ¿Sabe algo de él o de Caroline? ¿Terminaron? ¿Cómo pasó todo?..." **_

Todas las preguntas iban y venían de diferentes personas y yo enloquecía. Sin mencionar que recordé el particular gorrito de oso que llevaba puesto. Decidí hablar.

-Harry se está preparando para la prueba de sonido- En el preciso instante en el que abrí la boca, todos los micrófonos, teléfonos, cámaras, grabadoras llegaron a mi cara.- Y la señorita Caroline no se encuentra Aquí.

_**-Pero, ¿Terminaron? Por favor, ¡denos información!**_

Si así tendría que trabajar yo cuando fuese a ejercer en periodismo, entonces terminaré de vidente o algo parecido. Eso era demasiado desesperante.

-Yo recomiendo que esperen. Aquí no encontrarán demasiada información. Como ya les dije, él se está preparando y no se sabe más nada.- Mentí.

_¿Quién estará viendo esto? ¿Será en vivo? Y ¿Si Caroline lo ve y luego me busca para matarme? No, no. Eso es demasiado exagerado. Bueno aunque pensándolo bien, ¿quién más pudo haberle dicho a la prensa? _

_**-¡Vamos! ¡Sabemos que tienen información! **_

No había tiempo para preguntas mías pero debía hacer una sola.

-¿Quién les dijo eso? ¿Quién dijo que ellos terminaron?

_**-¡Eso no importa!-**_ respondió uno de los periodistas-paparazzi.- ¡_**Solo queremos saber si es cierto o no! **_

Ya me sentía presionada. ¿Qué más podía decir? ¡_SÍ, SÍ TERMINARON Y FUE ELLA LA QUE LO HIZO! _Me contuve.

Justo en ese momento en el que ya no tenía más respuestas, apareció una especie de ángel. Bueno, no para tanto. Pero me salvó de todos esos paparazis hambrientos de información.

-¡Por favor! Este no es lugar de chismes. Estamos trabajando así que le agradecemos que se marchen. Ya les dijeron lo que tenían que saber, ahora, ¡váyanse por favor!- Gritó Marco Antonio, poniéndome atrás junto a Emma. La cara de ella era de tragedia.- ¡Seguridad, por favor, cierren las puertas!

Dentro de toda esa locura, a Emma no se le ocurrió mejor idea que preguntarme:

-Audrey, ¿Quién es ese? Caramba…

-¡Emma! ¿Es en serio?

-¿No puedo preguntar?

-Demasiadas preguntas ya he escuchado, créeme.

En ese momento, se acerca el amigo de mi hermano.

-Chicas, ¿están bien? ¿Estás bien, Audrey? No puedo creer que hayan venido hasta aquí.

-Sí, Marco, tranquilo. Y ¡Gracias por salvarme! Hubiese deseado que otro estuviese parado en la puerta.- Respondí, sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder.

-No te preocupes. Este trabajo es emocionante, a pesar de todo, ¿no?- Sonrió, tratando de calmar el ambiente. Y a mí.

-Demasiado…- Respondió Emma con un tono de emoción y un gesto de impresión. ¿Qué podía hacer con ella? Su locura mezclada con su espontaneidad la hacían así.

Marco volteó a mirarla.

-Ella es Emma, mi mejor amiga. Emma, él es Marco Antonio, el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo Marco, mirando a mi amiga, estrechándole la mano y sonriendo.

-Igualmente, chico.- Respondió pícaramente Emma.

El se rió.

-¿Viniste a ayudar a Audrey? Ella tiene mucho trabajo aquí. Ya me imagino que te habrá contado de qué se trata.

-¡Claro que vine a ayudar! A ella, a su hermano, a ti… a todo el que necesite.- _Emma, Emma. _

-¡Pues me alegro! Espero seguirte viendo, entonces.

-Así será. – Dijo Emma, sonriente.

Él le devolvió el gesto y se dirigió a mí.

-Audrey, ya los muchachos están a punto de subir al escenario y las fans ya están aquí. Ve a chequear que estén listos los instrumentos. Ellos ya confirmaron estar preparados.

-De acuerdo, Marco. Ya vamos para el escenario a ver los instrumentos. ¿La ropa de los chicos llegó bien?

-Perfectamente. Están satisfechos y la comida que les llevaron a sus camerinos dijeron estaba deliciosa.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces nos veremos luego. –Sonreí.

Mientras caminábamos, Emma y yo veníamos conversando de todo lo sucedido.

-¿Los chicos? ¿Tú te encargas de sus cosas en el tour? ¿Es en serio?-Preguntaba desesperadamente Emma.

-Yo aún trato de hacerme la idea de que ESE es mi trabajo, pero es raro. Aunque, por supuesto, ¡es genial!

Continuamos hablando y le comenté todo lo sucedido con Harry y lo encantadores que eran Liam, Louis, Zayn y Niall.

-¿Entonces SÍ terminaron? ¿Y tú eres la única que lo sabe? ¡ESO ES UNA LOCURA, AUDREY!

-Cálmate, Em. Supe del asunto porque él en realidad se encontraba triste. Tenias que verlo… parecía un bebé pidiendo un dulce o algo así. Creo que peor.

-¿Y fue ella la que lo hizo? ¿Por teléfono? Que mujer tan…

-No sé cómo pudo- le interrumpí- Harry es tan encantador, atento, sensible. Hay que cuidarlo y tratar de no lastimarlo. Él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por demostrarle que puede ser maduro, pero ella no notó lo que Harry tiene, o bueno, tenía para darle.

-¿Y qué tiene él para dar?- Preguntó inquieta Emma.- ¿Tú lo sabes?

_Bueno eso es sencillo… Harry puede darte amor, ternura, picardía, sensualidad, diversión, es genuino, original y muy atento. Tantas cosas…._

-Tantas cosas… Si le demuestras tu fidelidad, puede llegar a ser la persona más atenta y no te dejará ni un segundo. Es como si sus ojos te acompañaran todo el tiempo para verte y cuidarte. ¿No? Es así como lo vemos todas las Directioners.

-No exactamente… Tú te estás yendo por otro lado, Ady.

-¿Otro lado? No, no, no. Nada de estar inventando cosas en tu cabeza. Yo lo veo como todas lo hacemos. Es normal.

Ya habíamos llegado a la parte de atrás del escenario para chequear lo que me pidieron.

-No generalices, Audrey. Además, te conozco perfectamente. Tanta dosis de Harry no te ha sentado muy bien. O bueno, yo diría que te ha sentado mejor que nunca.

-Vamos, vamos. Sigue arreglando las guitarras. Y claro que tanta dosis de Harry me pone mal. Pero nada del otro mundo, tú sabes. Solo describo esa sensación que tienes cuando sube la mirada y sus ojos te observan… Es como si no supieras su siguiente movimiento ni lo que está pensado, pero aún así se torna curioso e interesante

-¿Y entonces tu teoría es que todas lo vemos así? Vamos, Ady. Sabes que Hazza es un chico irresistible. ¿Estás segura de que no es "nada del otro mundo"?

-Emma, ¿Te estás escuchando? Llevo dos o tres días aquí. Sería tonto pensar que él… No, no.- Respondí mientras ponía las últimas cosas en su lugar. – Ahora vamos a mi pequeño camerino para que dejes tus cosas y vayamos a la prueba. Ya debe estar por comenzar.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. ¡No puedo esperar a verlos! Qué bueno que podamos compartir esto juntas.

-Claro que sí.- Sonreí.

Llegando al camerino, Emma y yo veníamos riendo por unas historias que recordábamos cuando compramos el CD de los chicos. Corrimos por todo el centro comercial para llegar de primeras a la fila. Fue divertidísimo. Nuestra sorpresa fue cuando abrimos la puerta.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mi amiga con cara de desconcertada.

-No tengo la menor idea, Emma. Alguien ha entrado a mi camerino. Revisa que esté todo.

-Audrey, ¿"revisa que esté todo"? ¡Revisa tú quién te envió eso!

-¿Envió? ¿Quién pudo haberme enviado algo?

Justo frente a la puerta del camerino, al entrar, vimos una gran "caja" de cotufas. Era un paquete de esos parecidos a los de los cines, acompañado de golosinas y cosas de azúcar con un decorado bastante llamativo. Parecía una mini feria de parque de diversiones en adornos y comida. No era un tamaño muy grande, pero si modesto.

-No sé quién lo envió, ¡pero se ve buenísimo todo!- Dijo Emma con ganas de comérselo todo.

-Espera. Vamos a ver quién lo envía. – Dije con curiosidad.

Me acerqué al arreglo y tomé una pequeñísima tarjeta que decía:

"_**Porque sí te mereces un regalo, te dejo este pequeño parque de diversiones solo para ti, como agradecimiento. Tómalo como un regalo de artista a fan, si quieres. Por cierto, Louis dice que te quitará ese gorrito de oso que tienes puesto hoy.-H" **_


	3. El concierto está por empezar

**CAP III**

_**Y la gran noche llegó: el concierto está por empezar **_

Mi mente estaba en blanco. Últimamente ese era su único estado.

-¿Qué dice, Audrey? ¿Quién te envió todo esto? ¡Voy a enloquecer de la incertidumbre y…de hambre!

-Lo envió… Lo envió Harry.- Dije, casi en un estado de _shock._

-¿¡QUÉ!? Wait. ¡¿Dices que Harry Styles te envió todo esto?!- Exclamó Emma con una expresión de demasiada sorpresa.- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo supo que te gustan estas cosas?

-No lo sé… Yo solo hice un pequeño comentario al salir de su habitación hace un rato, pero no pensé que lo pudiera tomar tanto en cuenta.- Estaba paralizada. Todo lo decía sin quitar la mirada de la tarjeta.

-Audrey, ¡qué bello! "Nada del otro mundo" Sí, ¡claro! Tienes que agradecerle. ¡Qué emoción!

-Es que aún no lo creo, Emma. Es como que si esto solo estuviese pasando en mi cabeza. Todo el arreglo y los dulces es un detalle muy lindo, nunca imaginé que me pudiera hacer un regalo y menos con todo lo que me encanta. ¡Creo que no voy a poder dormir de la emoción! ¡Siento muchas cosas en mi estómago!- Sonreí, mirando a mi amiga.

-¡Te brillan los ojos pequeña Ady! ¡Vamos a probar lo que rulitos bellos te envió!

-¡Claro que sí! Pero, espera… Al final de la nota dice que Louis quiere quitarme mi gorro. Ninguno de los otros chicos me ha visto. ¿Cómo puede ser…?

Y entonces caí en cuenta…

-¡SALÍ EN TELEVISIÓN, EMMA!

-¿Qué? El regalo te dejó loca, Audrey…

-No, no. Es la única forma de que me hayan podido ver. ¿O no?

_Ahora creo que sí me estoy volviendo loca. _

-¿Y no pudo ser que te vio de lejos? Amiga, come cotufas y relájate.- Rió Emma.

-Exacto. Eso fue. Además… esas cosas nunca son en vivo, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, anunciaron por el parlante que la prueba estaba a punto de comenzar y todo el personal debía estar cerca del escenario.

-Emma, tenemos que irnos. Ya va a empezar la prueba de sonido, y no te la querrás perder… ¿O sí?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! De verdad que este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Ya va, ¿Uno de los mejores? ¡El mejor! ¡Vamos a ver a los bombones de One Direction!

Me reí. Estábamos muy emocionadas. ¿Y quién no? Lo que había pasado en esos tres días harían el resto de mi vida feliz. Y aún faltaban meses.

Una vez que llegamos a la zona del escenario, escuchamos todos los gritos y vimos las pancartas. ¡Era una locura!

-Quiero estar allí.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres estar allá? Pero si podemos permanecer aquí y estamos más que VIP.

-Pero igual me parece muy emocionante esperar a que ellos salgan y canten. Al fin y al cabo, somos fans, ¿no?

-Tienes razón mi pequeña enamorada. ¡Vamos a ver a nuestros chicos cantar y a gritar como locas maniacas! Pero no te preocupes, que no le pondré mucho el ojo a Hazza, el es todo tuyo.

-¡Emma!- Me reí- Deja de decir tonterías. Tu le puedes echar el ojo a quién quieras. ¡Todos son irresistibles!

Jalé a mi amiga por el brazo y corrimos hasta llegar al lugar de las otras chicas. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los muchachos salieran. La selección de ropa había sido perfecta. Se veían hermosos y todas las fans se lo hicieron saber.

-¿Cómo están hoy, preciosas?- Dijo Louis al entrar al escenario. Los gritos fueron la mejor respuesta.

-Gracias por acompañarnos hoy. No podemos esperar a que empiece el tour y verlos a todos allí.- Continuó Niall.

-Oigan, chicos. ¿No les parece que debemos entregar nuestro regalo especial de una vez? Cuando estás en una cita con una chica que te gusta mucho, siempre quieres impresionarla.- Dijo Zayn.- Y hoy, estamos con algunas de nuestras chicas favoritas en el mundo.

Todas enloquecieron.

Harry y Liam tomaron una especie de pistola disparadora de agua, pero ésta vez tenía _T-shirts _con el nombre del tour de 1D. Fue muy divertido y todas las fans salieron contentas. No era para menos. Ellos siempre sabían cómo tratar a las fans.

-Emma, ahora tengo que llevarte para que los conozcas. Antes de tener que volver a trabajar, tienes que verlos y así no se haga tarde de camino a tu casa.

-¡O por Dios! ¡Ya no puedo esperar! Pero podré venir luego, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí. ¡Ahora, vamos!- Sonreí en señal de complicidad.

-Este es el camerino de Liam. Les pedí que estuviesen todos aquí una vez finalizada la prueba para darle las instrucciones de lo que harán mañana. Así que aquí tienen que estar.- Expliqué

-Uy, ¡pero que ejecutiva! Mi amiga me está explicando cómo cuida a los muchachos de One Direction… Esto es un sueño. ¡Vamos, no puedo esperar!

Toqué la puerta al mismo tiempo que pasaba. Estaba un poco nerviosa por cómo sería la reacción de mi amiga.

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Hola, Audrey!- Respondieron todos.

Hasta ese momento solo me veían a mí. Emma estaba parada detrás.

-¿Cómo se sienten después de su primera mini-presentación? Yo creo que estuvo genial.

-¡Ya quiero que sea mañana en la noche para recibirlas a todas!- Respondió Niall con demasiada emoción.

-¡Falta muy poco, Nialler!- Dije.- Escuchen… hoy recibí una visita y pues, me preguntaba, si no les molesta que se las presente. Ella es mi mejor amiga y pues, está realmente ansiosa por conocerlos. Ella vino a visitarme y se encontró con toda esta locura del tour y ustedes…

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Dónde está la hermosa chica que nos visita hoy?- Preguntó Louis con demasiada picardía y su locura característica.

Emma entró sin demasiada espera.

-¡Aquí está!- Dijo ella.

-Ella es Emma, mi mejor amiga. Emma… ellos son Louis, Liam, Zayn, Niall y Harry.

Todos se levantaron de los diferentes sillones en los que estaban sentados-acostados para saludar a mi amiga.

-Es un placer- Dijo Liam. Todos los demás lo siguieron.

-¡Oye, me encanta tu gorro!- Le dijo Louis.

-¡Está increíble!, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres probarlo?

-¡Wow, que chica tan amable!- Hizo una expresión de aprobación.- Pues, claro que sí quiero.

-Pero con una condición. ¡Tenemos que tomarnos una foto!- Impuso Emma.

-Hey, ¡pero yo también quiero usarlo!- Exclamó Niall.- Nos tomaremos la foto si yo lo puedo usar también.- Sonrió.

-¡Yo usaré el de Audrey!- Exclamó Zayn con una sonrisa de niño. Quitándome mi sombrero para ponérselo.

-¡Júntense que yo tomaré la foto!- Exclamé. Todos tomaron una muy linda pose hasta que Louis y Niall de pronto enloquecieron y subieron a mi amiga para que ella quedara en los brazos de todos. Parecía una novia con los padrinos de su boda.

-¡Me encantan estas fotos!- Exclamó Louis. Era tan simpático.

Una vez tomada la foto, los chicos intercambiaron conversación con Emma mientras yo hablaba con una de las personas del equipo que había entrado al camerino para darme instrucciones para el día siguiente.

-Ahora sí, los muchachos se tienen que retirar.- Dijo Billy, el encargado de _Staff _que estaba en el camerino.- Vamos, vamos. Tienen que estar listos para mañana, muchachotes.

-Bueno Emma, fue un placer conocerte. Gracias por prestarme tu gorro. Me veo tan bien con él.- Sonrió Lou.

-Puedes quedártelo.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¡Gracias! Qué amable eres. Pues bien, entonces me voy con mi gorro. ¡Vamos, mis bebés!- Dijo, mientras caminaba graciosamente hacia la puerta.

Todos se despidieron de Emma con un gran abrazo y prometieron verme al día siguiente. Hasta ese momento, no había podido agradecerle a Harry por su regalo, y cuando pretendí hacerlo, ya se tenían que ir. El sólo me vio y sonrió al salir de la habitación con sus manos en los bolsillos. Y yo quedé ahí, con cara de enamorada otra vez.

-¡QUE SIMPÁTICOS SON, AUDREY! ¡ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA! LOUIS Y NIALL QUERÍAN USAR MI GORRO. ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! Los cinco son geniales. ¡Gracias por empezar a trabajar y gracias por traerme a tu trabajo! No voy a conciliar el sueño por los próximos 15 años.

Me reí.

-¿Verdad que lo son? ¡Son muy amigables! Ahora puedes decir que Louis y Niall tienen tu gorro. Y seguramente lo podrás comprobar con las fotos de los conciertos, ¡porque estoy segura de que lo usarán!

Salimos del camerino hablando muy emocionadas y divertidas; despedí a mi amiga, prometiéndole que nos veríamos pronto para que me acompañara todo el día. Esa noche tendría que quedarme en mi cuarto del bus, con mi regalo y mi mente que seguro no pararía de pensar en el día tan loco que había tenido.

"_Oh por Dios, hoy es el primer concierto". _Fue lo primero que pensé al despertar.

_5:30 _apuntaba el reloj.

-Audrey, ¡Buenos días!- Dijo mi hermano desde la parte de afuera de mi habitación.

-¡Ya voy!- Dije, al mismo tiempo que hice para levantarme rápidamente. Por estar el cuarto sin ninguna luz encendida y por tratar se parecer una _sailor moon _al querer saltar de mi cama como una acróbata, resbalé y caí.

-¿Estás bien, Ady?- Preguntó Servando por el ruido tan estridente que resultó de mi caíd-¿Quieres que entre?

-¡NO!- Exclamé desde el piso y sin la más mínima visión de mi cuarto.-Es… Es-estoy bien. Ya te abro la puerta, hermano.- Dije, tratando de levantarme y arreglarme el pijama y mí cabello.

_El switch, el switch. Prende la luz, Audrey. _

-¡Hola! Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Ya me voy a vestir para salir, no te preocupes!- Dije un poco agitada.

-Estoy bien… ¡Cálmate! Estamos a tiempo. Pasaba por aquí para comentarte que, antes de cualquier cosa, tienes que pasar a despertar a los muchachos de la banda.

_¿¡Qué!? Ya va… ¿trabajo aquí o soy niñera? ¿Despertarlos? ¿No les mandan a poner despertador? Es lo más descabellado que he escuchado en mi vida, no entiendo cómo es que me piden algo… _

-Claro que sí, hermano. Yo los despierto.- Dije, mientras por mi mente pasaban mil y un cosas.

-Siempre existe alguien que los despierta, y ni Marco ni yo lo haremos, somos los encargados principales, pero no estamos dispuestos a hacer algo así.- Esbozó una sonrisa de niño.

-Bueno, de todos modos, no puedo decir que no me guste la tarea encomendada- Reí. – Me vestiré e iré a realizarla.

Mi hermano terminó de darme algunas instrucciones más y luego se marchó.

_Corre y busca algo decente que usar, Ady. _

Y esto fue lo que hice:

cgi/set?id=42960899&.locale=es

No tenía muchos zapatos en el bus, así que evidentemente tomé los mismos del día anterior. No tenía problema alguno pues mi obsesión por las botas nunca terminaba.

_Me pondré estos lentes para ocultar un poco mi cara de dormida. Y pues… porque los amo. –_ Esas eran las clases de cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza cuando me vestía.

"_**Zayn's room" **_

…decía en la puerta.

_Son cinco y vas por el primero. Respira hondo y entra._

Luego de balbucear unas 35 veces (Hum, hem, Je je), hablé.

-Zayn (4 ó 5 veces), Buenos días. Ya es hora de levantarse, ¡hoy es el primer concierto!- Dije emocionada. Todo estaba muy oscuro, salvo por una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.

Lo único que hizo fue taparse la cara.

_Zayn…_

-¡Vamos, Zayn! Tus fans esperan por ti. Además, hay ropa y chaquetas nuevas que llegaron anoche.- Ese era su punto débil.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó, aún debajo de las sábanas.

-Es Audrey.

-¿Podría dormir tan solo dos minutos más?

-No lo creo. Pero, mientras más rápido te levantes, podrás ir a escoger tu ropa primero y tus zapatos. Los demás chicos siguen dormidos, vine primero a tu habitación.

-¿Es en serio?- decía con los ojos medio abiertos.

-Claro que sí. ¡Levántate!- Le animé.

-Lo que sea por los zapatos… Niall siempre quiere los míos.- Dijo con voz de niño recién levantado.-

-De acuerdo. Entonces despierta y luego de desayunar, recoges tus zapatos.

-Ok. Pero Audrey… ¿Podrías pasarme mi espejo que está en la mesa al lado de la cama?

_¿?_

-Hem… Claro.- Por un momento olvidé lo vanidoso de Zayn. No podía levantarse sin echar un vistazo a su cara.

"_**Liam's Room"**_

-Hola, Liam. Es Audrey- Dije, casi susurrando.- Es hora de levantarse. ¡Hoy es el gran día! Su primer concierto.- _Trataré de usar esa excusa con todos_, pensé.

-¿Audrey? ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Tienen que ensayar y seleccionar su ropa. Sin contar que tienen que los quieren activos para maquillarlos y enseñarles la escenografía.- Expliqué demasiado. Todo en un tono bajo.

-O por Dios… muero de hambre- Ya Liam empezaba a levantarse de la cama.

-Prepararon un desayuno riquísimo para ti y para los chicos.- Sonreí.- Mientras más temprano te levantes, más comida encontrarás.

-¡De acuerdo! Entonces no esperaré más.- Saltó de la cama y me dio un beso en la mejilla de buenos días. Liam era tan amable. Y yo, casi fría de la emoción.

-¡Muy bien! Iré a despertar a los demás.

-¿Tienes que despertarnos a todos?- preguntó extrañado.

-Esa es una de mis nuevas tareas- Respondí, con gesto de niña pequeña sonriendo.

-Nos han enviado a una mamá más joven a todos.- Bromeó.

-Yo no podría quejarme, no me molesta. –Sonreí.- Ahora me voy, Liam. Te veo en unos minutos.

-Ok, Ady Pero, ¡oye!- Exclamó un poco preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunte intrigada.

-No hay cucharillas en la mesa del desayuno, ¿verdad?

Quería reírme muchísimo, pero no podía más que hacerlo de una manera calmada y normal.

-No. Las retiraron todas, no te preocupes- Dije en señal de cómplice.

"_**Louis' Room"**_

-¡OMG! ¡Es Minnie!_**- **_ Fue lo primero que dijo Louis al momento de verme con sus ojos entrecerrados.

_Mi suéter. _

-No, Louis, soy Audrey- Reí- Es hora de levantarse, ¡hoy es su primer concierto!

-Oh, por favor, claro que sí eres ella. Y viniste a despertarme. WOW, ¡nunca pensé que Minnie viniera a mí habitación!

_Louis, Louis, Louis… _

-Bueno, de acuerdo ¡Seré Minnie! Ahora bien, necesito que te levantes para poder viajar a Orlando y llevarte a mi casa. ¿Te parece?- Dije, bromeando.

-¡¿En serio, Minnie?!

-¡Claro que sí! Es más… podremos tener una cita y todo porque Mickey ya no vive conmigo.- Mentí. Quería saber su respuesta.

-Nunca me cayó muy bien ese ratón.- Louis aún tenía los ojos cerrados.- Me levantaré por ti, Minnie.

Yo solo podía reír. Louis era tan o más gracioso que en los videos.

Una vez fuera de la cama, justo antes de que yo saliera de la habitación, Louis se paró tras de mí.

-¡Pero si no eres mi amada Minnie! Eres Audrey…- Dijo con una voz de espía resolviendo uno de sus casos.

Solté una carcajada por su cara.

-¡Tenías que levantarte!- Exclamé aún sonriente.

-No puedo perdonarte.- Dijo con cara de demasiado dramatismo.- Te veré más tarde y resolveremos esto… falsa Minnie. – Retó.

-¡De acuerdo! Nos veremos en el comedor, luego de su desayuno.

-¿Desayuno? Mmm. ¿Habrá zanahorias?- Preguntó, volviendo a ser un niño y no un detective.

-Sí, claro que sí. – Asentí y salí.

"_**Niall's Room" **_

Había leído algunos _facts _de Niall, y todos apuntaban a ser una persona difícil para levantarse de la cama. La tercera guerra mundial estaba a punto de empezar.

-Hey, Niall, es hora de levantarse. ¡Hoy sí hay concierto!

No hubo respuesta. Se veía demasiado tierno durmiendo, era imposible insistirle. Tuve que esforzarme.

-Nialler, Buenos días. Vamos que ya está la comida servida. ¡El desayuno está delicioso!- Niall era amante de cualquier tipo de comida.

Empezó a moverse.

-¿Audrey? ¿Hay comida afuera?

-Sí, soy yo. Y hay muchísima comida para ti y los chicos. ¡No esperes más!

-Es que tengo mucho sueño- se arropó más.- Yo puedo comer algo luego.

Bueno, en vista de que la comida y el concierto no funcionaron, tenía que tomar medidas drásticas.

-Bueno, pero entonces creo que Justin se comerá todos los postres.

Se quitó rápidamente la sábana de la cara.

-¿Justin?

-Sí.

-¿Qué Justin?

-Bieber. ¿Qué otro Justin conoces?

-¿Justin Bieber está aquí?

-Vino para ser telonero de su primer concierto. Llegó hace unos 20 minutos.

Me estaba metiendo en demasiados problemas con esa mentira, pero era necesaria. Además, su reacción iba a ser divertida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengo que vestirme! ¡Justin está aquí! Y seguro Zayn está sentado a su lado… Siempre me molesta con Justin para darme celos. ¡Ya voy, Justin!

El chico ya se encontraba afuera de la cama.

-Bueno Niall, ya que estás fuera de tu cama, debo decirte que Justin realmente…

-¡Liam, Liam! ¡Justin está aquí!- Gritó el Irlandés mientras corría hacia la puerta para salir. Y salió.

_Oh por Dios, Audrey. Engañaste cruelmente a Niall. Es mi primera vez haciendo esto, tenía que hacerlo despertar. _

Me apresuré salir de la habitación sin que me viera luego de darse cuenta de que el cantante no estaba en el Bus en realidad.

"_**Harry's Room" **_

Ver a Harry luego de aquel regalo iba a ser algo penoso, pero definitivamente estaba emocionada. Ya va… ¿Quién no?

_Ya pudiste con cuatro. Él es uno solo. No podrá contigo. _

Ver a Harry durmiendo me desconcentró por completo. Solo quería sentarme a un lado de la cama y verlo hasta que despertara y me acusara de acosamiento. Pero eso no importaría. Valdría la pena, se veía… perfecto. Y a lo mejor me extiendo un poco, pero había pasado noches imaginando cómo sería estar cerca de él mientras dormía. Y lo tenía allí, tan cerca. Era increíble.

-Ha-Harry. Hola, es Audrey. Ya es hora de levantarse. ¡Hoy tenemos concierto!

No parecía escuchar, así que decidí tocar un poco su hombro para despertarlo.

-Vamos, Harry. Tenemos muchas actividades hoy.- Dije, agitando muy ligeramente su hombro.

Sólo movió su mano.

_¡Vamos, Harry! No sabes el trabajo que tengo que hacer para no desmayarme. _

-¡Harry!- Dije con un tono de voz más alto y así seguía intentando mientras sacudía un poco su brazo.

Hazza parecía estar muerto, así que, en un intento desesperado, me incliné un poco hacía su cara para saber si al menos tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Perdí mi concentración por estar tan cerca y en ese momento, Harry jaló de mi brazo y me tumbó en el otro lado de la cama.

-¡JA! ¡Creías que estaba dormido, ingenua Ady!- Exclamó esbozando una flamante sonrisa mientras permanecía entre las sábanas. Y gracias a Dios que así era…

Mi corazón latía a 1000 por segundo.

-¡Estás loco, Harry!- Me reí, tratando de ocultar mis nervios.- ¡Pensé que tendría que llamar a los chicos para que te despertaran!

-Estaba despierto desde hace rato. Y por eso te quise jugar una broma.- Levanto las cejas como si estuviésemos en un juego de niños.

_Vaya broma…_

Reí.

-Wow, ¡pues de verdad me asustaste! Pensé que estabas muerto o algo.- Bromeé, al mismo tiempo que me levantaba de la cama.

-Esa era la idea, _friend. _Y no podía dormir bien. Siempre que tenemos conciertos me pongo un poco nervioso. Pero luego hablaremos de eso.

-Pues ahora tienes que desayunar para reponerte. Los chicos ya están afuera desayunando. Probablemente Niall quiera matarme, le dije que Justin Bieber estaba aquí para que se despertara. Fue algo cruel, pero…

La risa de Harry interrumpió mi frase.

-¡Eso es genial! Eso hubiese sido lo que cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho.

-Bueno, espero no se moleste.

-No, claro que no. El está acostumbrado.

_Dale, Audrey. O es ahora o es YA. _

-Oye, Harry… Gracias por el regalo de ayer. De verdad no me lo esperaba. No tenías porque molestarte, lo que hice lo hice con mucho gusto y…

-No me molesta ser agradecido. Sentí que tenía que hacerlo. Pero hay una sola cosa que me preocupa…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te preocupa? No hay nada por lo que tengas que…

-¿Te gustó?- Volvió a intervenir. Sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente y yo no sabía cuánto oxigeno me quedaba.

_¿Me gusto? Dormí abrazada a la tarjeta. _

-¡Por supuesto que me gusto! Aún no sé cómo pudiste seleccionar todo tan exacto. Gracias de nuevo- Sonreí.

-Eso es un alivio. Tu comentario al salir de mi habitación fue la pista. Es comida de parques, hay de todo en el regalo para que selecciones lo que más te guste.

-Bueno… lo que queda del regalo. ¡Ayer comí casi todo!- Reí con cara de culpable.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues eres más rápida que Niall.- Dijo al mismo tiempo en el que se levantaba de la cama.

-Oh bueno la verdad es que…- _Wait. ¿Está Harry… desnudo? _Ese pensamiento me desconcentró. – la verdad es que… suelo comer… u-un poco rápido.

No se había salido de las sábanas, pero parecía ignorar el hecho de que una completa desconocida fan estaba en su habitación y que debía salir antes de un ataque al corazón.

El se volteó para verme y seguir la conversación.

-Hem bueno, veo que ya tienes que vestirte, así que yo prefiero dejarte para que…

-Oh, disculpa que no comenté antes. Suelo dormir desnudo.- Risa de niño.

_Eso lo había leído. Sólo que no estaba preparada para comprobarlo. _

Harry ya se estaba levantando para soltar la sábana.

_¿¡Es que no te das cuenta que estoy aquí!? Ya me voy, ya me voy. _

-Ok, ok. – dije mientras trataba de bajar mi cabeza para no observar nada. No podía creer lo que sucedía. – H-em yo, yo mejor me voy. No vayas a soltar nada aún por favor..

Él se reía y me observaba, divertido.

-Cualquier fan quisiera estar en tu lugar.

_Harry Styles… eres definitivamente un Casanova. _

-Sí, bueno… pero yo la verdad no creo estar preparada para ver cualquier cosa… - Estaba bastante nerviosa.- cualquier cosa que no lleve tela.- dije, evitando ver.

Cualquier otra fan, como yo, me hubiese matado, metafóricamente hablando.

-Eres muy tímida y nerviosa, Audrey. Soy un chico normal y no voy a comerte porque no uso ropa como los demás.- Hizo un gesto de inocencia.- Puedes verme, no estoy desnudo completamente.

Levanté la mirada con una expresión de demasiada pena.

-Disculpa si me puse demasiado nerviosa. Es que no suelo estar en habitaciones sola con chicos ni nada parecido.

-¿Nunca has estado a solas con tu novio, en una habitación?- preguntó incrédulo.

Mi mente quedó en blanco.

_No pienso responder eso. _

-Hum, Harry, tengo que salir a arreglar algunas cosas.- Dije, caminando hacia la puerta.- En el comedor están los chicos desayunando y esperan por ti. Si… si necesitas algo, estaré afuera.- Traté de abrir la puerta rápidamente y salir.- No tardes.

Estoy segura de que había sido una reacción rara ante los ojos de Harry, pero no se me ocurrió mas nada para ocultar la respuesta que me exigía su pregunta.

-¡Justin no estaba aquí, Audrey!- Exclamó Niall con cara de niño pequeño sin golosina.

-¿Le dijiste que Justin estaba aquí?-Preguntó Zayn con cara de divertido.

-Bueno… digamos que tuve que hacerlo.- dije, tratando de no sonar muy culpable.- Es que Niall estaba muy dormido y pues…

La risa estridente de todos retumbó en mi cabeza.

-¡ESO ESTUVO GENIAL, AUDREY!- Exclamó Louis- Vamos a utilizarlo para levantarlo cada mañana. Con lo ingenuo que es mi pequeño Nialler, se lo creerá.

-Oh por Dios, Niall… Realmente estás obsesionado con Justin Bieber. ¡Mira lo que hacen contigo!- Dijo Liam, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Juegan con mi inocencia! No puedo creer que Audrey se haya unido a su grupo de "vamos a jugarle bromas a Niall con Justin"

-¡Sabes que te queremos, Niall! Y Audrey también.- Dijo Liam.

-Claro que sí Niall- dije con una sonrisa.- Además, ya estás despierto. Disfruta tu desayuno que fue seleccionado especialmente para ustedes.

-Todo está genial.- Salió Zayn.

En ese momento todos se quedaron viendo a un mismo punto. Harry. Se paseó por la mesa hasta llegar a su lugar y me lanzó una mirada como si tuviéramos algo pendiente.

-Buenos días, chicos.- Dijo el rizado.- Escuché que Justin Bieber está aquí. ¿Es cierto?- Preguntó con cara de asombro y picardía.

-¡Audrey fue la que lo dijo!- Exclamó Niall, viéndome con un gesto de pequeño.

-Ah, entonces debió habérsele escapado y por eso salió corriendo de mi habitación mientras estábamos en la cama hablando hace un momento.- Dijo Harry, viéndome y luego bajando la mirada a su comida.

Me quedé en blanco.

_¿Por qué mencionó su cama? _

Parecía que Harry ya sabía cómo ponerme nerviosa. No era un trabajo muy difícil, la verdad.

Las miradas de Liam, Niall, Zayn y Louis se intercambiaron y yo debía decir algo. Pero Louis se adelantó.

-¿Se hicieron amigos muy rápido, no?- Preguntó con un gesto divertido.

Zayn y Niall rieron por lo bajo, mientras Liam esperaba mi respuesta… o la de Harry.

-Yo estaba dándole algunas instrucciones a Harry para el día de hoy y…

-Yo no recibí instrucciones- dijo Zayn, divertido.

_Titulares de mañana: Fan asesina a Zayn Malik._

Harry rió por lo bajo y Niall no contenía la emoción.

-Claro que sí, Zayn. Te hablé de los zapatos y la ropa y que…

-No te sentaste en mi cama- refutó.

-Ni en la mía.- Dijo Louis.

-¡Lo que pasó fue Harry me gastó una broma y me lanzó a su cama!- Revelé.

Todas las miradas se volvieron a Hazza.

-Nuestro descarado Harry en acción- Dijo Liam con una sonrisa de cómplice.

-Vamos, muchachos, fue solo un comentario. Audrey y yo no hicimos nada. Estábamos conversando.- Dijo con una sonrisa en media luna mientras probaba su cereal.

-¡Exacto!- exclamé- No tienes de qué preocuparte Lou, Harry sigue siendo tu _lady. _– Bromeé.

-¡Eso espero, HARRY STYLES!- Exclamó Louis. – No se te ocurra engañarme.

-Claro que no, Lou.- Dijo Harry con su tan peculiar voz.

Reí por lo bajo.

-Chicos- Interrumpí- Antes de seguir con la conversación, tenía que comentarles que _RadioPOP _estará aquí para hacerles una entrevista antes del primer gran concierto en la Región. Por favor, cuando terminen, diríjanse a sus camerinos que allí encontrarán su ropa y a las 8:30 estarán con los productores del programa.- Finalice.

-Audrey… espero que no hayas bromeado con respecto a mis zapatos nuevos- dijo Zayn.- No sabes cuánto los quiero- Dijo con una voz de llanto fingida.

-Jajaja, no Zayn. Tus zapatos nuevos están en tu camerino listos para ser estrenados.- Sonreí.

-Yo quiero que en mi camerino esté Justin- Dijo Niall.

Todos rieron.

-Haré lo posible por hablar con mi hermano y veremos qué podemos hacer.- Dije con complicidad.- Ahora tengo que retirarme. Los veré luego de la entrevista.

-Por cierto, Audrey… Ya que estamos hablando de entrevistas, te veías muy bien en cámara.- dijo Niall.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué cámara? _

-¿Cámara? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté un poco intrigada.

-La entrevista que diste ayer a los medios con respecto a la relación pasada de Harry.- comentó Liam.

_Oh Por Dios… Sí salí en TV. _

-¿Eso salió en vivo?- dije con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí- dijo Harry desde la punta de la mesa dónde se encontraba sentado.

_Oh shit. _

-Chicos, yo estaba cerca de la puerta con mi amiga Emma y de pronto ellos aparecieron y empezaron a hacer preguntas, yo la verdad no sabía que responder….

Sentía mucha pena con todos, en especial con Harry.

-Está bien- Dijo el rizado.- Los medios pueden ser fastidiosos muchas veces. Y respondiste muy bien. Gracias por no decir nada comprometedor.- Comentó con algo de seriedad.

-¡Y tu gorrito es mío!- exclamó Louis- no pude quitártelo antes porque estábamos con tu amiga, Emma, pero ahora ¡voy por el tuyo, _girl!- _Dijo con emoción.

Reí.

-Eso lo veremos, _Mr. Carrots.- _Lo reté.- Ahora me voy, muchachos. Nos veremos más tarde.- Me despedí de ellos con la mano.

Era un hecho que me habían visto por TV. No podía ni imaginar mi cara en ella. Y ¿ellos viéndome? Peor. Decidí no darle importancia y seguir en lo mío. Tenía que organizar muchas cosas en el Bus; por ser la nueva empleada, todas esas cosas eran mi deber. Escuchaba música mientras arreglaba todo y ello me llevo unas dos horas y media. Sabía que los chicos estaban en la entrevista y tenía tiempo. Luego de terminar, decidí llamar a mi madre pues no había hablado con ella desde hacía días, y luego recibí un alarmante mensaje de parte de mi amiga Eleonor.

_**¡Audrey! ¿Dónde estás? Tu cara está en varios blogs de internet. Te relacionan con los cantantes de One Direction. ¿Qué es eso? **_

_¡¿QUÉ MI CARA QUÉ!? _

Decidí llamar a mi amiga.

_**-¡Hola, Leo! ¿Cómo estás? **_

_**-Audrey… ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¿Por qué tu cara sale en internet? Esto es una locura. **_

_**-Leonor no te imaginas qué ha pasado en mi vida estos días, y lo peor es que no puedo decirte que nos veamos porque estoy trabajando… **_

_**-¿Trabajando? ¿Cómo puede ser eso si te veo en una entrevista con muchos medios? **_

_**-Es una historia larga. Pero empecé a trabajar con Servando y tú sabes cómo es su trabajo, con personas importantes. Esta vez estamos con One Direction. Yo sé que suena imposible y ni yo misma lo creo diciéndolo en voz alta, pero es así. **_

_**-¡¿Qué!? Tienes que estar bromeando, Ady. **_

_**-¿Cómo voy a jugar con algo así? Puede que esté loca por los chicos, pero no inventaría algo tan grande como esto. Es en serio. **_

_**-No puedo creerlo. Tienes que hacer algo, pues tu cara y lo que dijiste de una relación de alguno de ellos está circulando por todos lados. ¿Quién es Caroline?**_

_OH POR DIOS. _

Leonor no era muy fan de 1D, pero siempre estaba al tanto de las noticias.

_**-¡Oh por Dios, Leonor! Ella es la ex – novia de Harry, el chico que te comenté que me encanta. Pero ese no es el punto. ¿Cómo haré para quitar todo eso de internet? ¿Qué están diciendo? **_

_**-Dicen que estás ocultando algo, pues tu reacción fue muy nerviosa. Nadie dice que estás con alguno de ellos pero sí que tienes información y no quieres compartirla. **_

_Bueno, sí tengo información y NO VOY a compartirla con nadie. No debo. _

_**-Esto es increíble. Siempre quise que me hicieran una entrevista, pero no que me tacharan de mentirosa. ¿Qué más dice, Leo? **_

_**-Que van a seguir buscando información en el lugar donde se encuentran los muchachos de One Direction y que tienen que conseguir hablar contigo de nuevo para obtener más información. Audrey… Tú sabes perfectamente cómo son los medios, tu siempre has estado de este lado. ¿Cómo piensas hacer? **_

_**-¡Claro que sé! Y esto no va a durar mucho, Leonor, no te preocupes. No me gusta esta clase de amarillismo y la locura con la prensa. Y menos por temas que no son míos. Lo detesto. **_

_**-Yo lo sé, Ady. Pero te recomiendo que busques a alguien que te saque de los tabloides. Las páginas de adolescentes siempre hacen un escándalo de todo. **_

_**-Gracias por avisarme, Leito. Voy a solucionar esto de una vez. No debe ser muy difícil, yo no soy famosa ni nada por el estilo. Se olvidarán fácilmente. ¿Podrías mantenerme al tanto de qué más dicen? **_

_**-Claro, claro. Mientras, guardaré tus fotos, porque tu cara es definitivamente histórica. Estabas como aterrada y desconcertada a la vez. He estado riéndome por un rato. **_

_**-¡No me sorprendes! Burlándote de mis caras. ¡Trata de que no muchas personas las vean por favor! **_

A veces decía cosas sin sentido…

_**-Audrey, ¡no puedo hackear toda la internet! A veces dices unas cosas. Pero no te preocupes, tu sombrero se te veía muy bien. **_

_**-Eres muy graciosa, Leonor. Y disculpa pero es que ya me estoy volviendo loca. Demasiadas cosas para una sola mañana. Luego te contaré bien. Ahora tengo que irme pero estaremos en contacto, ¡por favor! **_

_**-De acuerdo. Te llamaré cualquier cosa. ¡Cuídate! **_

_**-¡Ok! Gracias de nuevo. **_

Estaba totalmente alarmada. ¿Por qué publicarían en todos lados lo que dije? No fue nada. No sé porqué, pero pensé en Marco Antonio. Tenía que hablarle y decirle. Él era el único que podía saber qué hacer. Servando solo se reiría y diría "disfruta de la fama". No, no. Nada de fama para mí. ¿Qué pasaba si Caroline leía algo? No tendría por qué, no era nada, eso ya era demasiado alarmista. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en qué estaría diciendo la gente. Estaba enloqueciendo.

-¡Marco! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!- Dije, exaltada.

-¡Audrey! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Bueno, estoy tratando. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con los periodistas que estaban aquí ayer?

-Claro. ¿Algún problema?

-Transmitieron todo en vivo. Y ahora mi cara está en todos los tabloides juveniles. Y están diciendo que seguirán viniendo a buscar información. No entiendo por qué harían tal cosa. No dije nada importante.

-¿Qué? Nadie me dijo que eso estaba pasando. ¿Quién te dio esa información, Ady?

-Mi amiga Leonor. Acabo de hablar con ella y dijo que los periodistas quieren buscarme para sacarme información. Dicen que estoy ocultando cosas y que no dejarán de buscar.-Dije, ya casi enloqueciendo.

En ese momento alguien intervino en la conversación.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry.

Me volteé casi de un respingo.

-Hola, Harry- Dijo Marco.

Yo no podía decir nada. La cara de desconcierto de Harry era notoria.

-¿Están buscándote?- Preguntó, mirándome.

-Bueno… eso parece.- dije, nerviosa.- Pero no te preocupes, no es nada muy grave, ya Marco está tratando de…

-Ven conmigo, Audrey, por favor.- Ordenó Harry.

_Este es el día de "traten de acabar con Audrey"_

Miré a Marco y él me dio una señal de aprobación.

-Ve, Ady. Yo voy a ordenar a seguridad que aumente a sus hombres de inmediato. Así no molestarán a ninguno de los trabajadores ni a los muchachos.

Harry esperó a que yo saliera de la habitación para ir tras de mí. No podía creer lo que sucedía. Era hora de que empezara a caer en cuenta del lugar en el que me encontraba. Solo que era un poco difícil.

-Vamos a mi camerino, Ady.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no quise decir nada. Lucía molesto. Llegamos rápido a su lugar.

-¿Qué pasó con la prensa?- Preguntó, preocupado, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-No es nada. Todo se debe a la entrevista que tuve que dar cuando me tomaron desprevenida junto a la puerta de la parte de atrás del escenario.

-Pero te veías muy alterada hablando con tu amigo Marco. ¿Qué están diciendo?

-Solo que necesitan obtener información y que insistirán en hablar conmigo. Pero puedes estar tranquilo Harry, no estaré más por allí. No voy a decir absolutamente nada.

-Increíble. Siempre buscan pretextos para saber cómo son las cosas y luego hacer un show de eso.- Se veía molesto. – No van a perseguirte. Ni siquiera se van a poder acercar. No tienen por qué molestarte.

-Harry ellos solo lo hacen porque fui la primera persona a la que vieron- dije con un tono calmado para que él también lo hiciera. Harry siempre se veía afectado por lo que decían los medios.- No va a pasar más de ahí. Y yo me voy a enfocar en mi trabajo sin estar muy cerca de esas cosas.

-Estás muy enfocada en tu trabajo. No tienes por qué esconderte y menos por un asunto que es de otra persona. Tiene que afectarme a mí, no a ti. Discúlpame, Audrey.

_¿Disculparte? Si has sido como un ángel, Harry. _

-No, no. Por favor no te disculpes. No es para nada un problema. La gente se olvidará de esto rápidamente, ya verás.- Hice un gesto de preocupación.

-Eres muy amable, Audrey. Espero que no quieran ir más lejos. Eso me enloquecería.

-Tranquilo. Confío en que Marco va a estar muy pendiente de eso. Ahora, para olvidar todo eso, mandaré a que te traigan una _Smoothie. _¿Te parece?- Dije, con gesto de complicidad.

-De acuerdo.- Relajó sus gestos de molestia- Pero tengo otra petición. ¿Puedo?

_Todo lo que quieras, Hazza. En serio. _

-Por supuesto- Sonreí.

-Que pidamos dos. Una de mi sabor favorito, y otra del tuyo y descanses un poco de tu trabajo.- Dijo, con una sonrisa media luna.

_Respira. _

-Me encantaría- sonreí ampliamente.- Ya sé por qué los chicos te quieren y te cuidan tanto. Eres muy atento. Espero no les importe que me tome un receso de mis obligaciones.- dije, mientras miraba por una pequeña ventana hacia afuera.

-Pero estás trabajando… estas con uno de los chicos de ¡ONE DIRECTION!- exclamó con una sonrisa, imitando la voz del famoso _show _"The X factor"

Reí.

-Claro que sí.- Dije, mientras tomaba la manilla de la puerta para salir a pedir las bebidas.

-Espera.-Ordenó Harry.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Harry… estoy saliendo a pedir las bebidas.

-No, no. Creo que no entendiste. Yo iré a buscarlas. Este es tú receso. No saldrás de aquí hasta que se acabe.

_¡Es que es tan dulce y amable! No quisiera salir de aquí nunca. _

-¿Y cuándo termina?- pregunté, intrigada.

-Cuando yo lo decida.- Contesto impetuoso y posteriormente salió a por las bebidas.

Regresó pronto.

-Aquí están. – dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué sabores pediste? No te dije cuál era el mío.- bromeé.

-Pues, adiviné. – Dijo, levantando las cejas con gesto de niño, mientras extendía el brazo para darme mi vaso.

-Pues está delicioso- comenté justo cuando terminaba de probar el primer sorbo.- Eres bueno adivinando.

-Tengo talentos- presumió, para luego beber un poco de su vaso.- Audrey, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

Nos sentamos en el sillón que tenía el camerino.

-¿Por qué saliste de mi cuarto tan rápido cuándo pregunté sobre tu novio?

Bebí un largo sorbo.

-Hum… pues… no es algo de lo que hable muy seguido, Harry.

¿Qué pensaría si le digo de lo que en verdad se trataba? Me daría un poco de pena.

-¿Hay alguien que te hizo sentir mal?- preguntó como si hablara con su mejor amiga.

-No, no… es solo que…

-Puedes confiar en mí. Yo lo hice contigo, y me fue muy bien.- Sonrío amablemente.

_Con esa cara de interés no podría no decirle, aunque eso podría dejarme como una completa tonta. _

-Bien. Pero no te vayas a reír de mí o algo por el estilo…- Dije con un gesto de niña pequeña- Yo… no he estado encerrada a solas con mi novio, pues, porque no he tenido uno.

Estaba seca. Era algo tonto, pero no a todas las chicas le sucedía que le contaban a su ídolo algo sobre su primitiva vida amorosa y más si éste era todo un experto en el asunto.

El abrió los ojos y retiró el sorbete que estaba utilizando.

-Yo sé que es muy tonto, Harry. No debí decirlo. Es totalmente normal que pienses que es una locura y que cómo algo así ha podido NO pasar, pero no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta. De verdad- Dije, un poco apenada.- No tienes que decir nada, la verdad…

-No tienes que estar apenada, Audrey. Dije que podías confiar en mí- dijo con un lindo gesto de amabilidad.- Pero, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste en ese momento?

-Porque es algo… que no pasa mucho. Y tú eres tan experto en ese tema que me sentí un poco intimidada.- Solté una pequeña risa y el esbozo una sonrisa brillante- ¿No te sentirías igual si el caso fuese al revés?

-Un poco. Así que te entiendo. Pero lo que no entiendo es que, habiendo tantos chicos en el mundo, ninguno se haya arriesgado a pedirte una cita. Están locos. Eres tan amable y cuidadosa.

_Esto es demasiado receso…. Demasiado. _

-Gracias- dije- supongo que no estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de relación y por eso no sucede nada. – Dije, con una sonrisa de media luna.

-No, no. El problema no está en ti. El problema está en ellos. Es bueno que busques una relación que valga la pena, a pesar de que ésta te lleve mucho tiempo encontrarla.

_Toma smoothie, Audrey. _

-Considérame tu amigo desde ahora- continúo.- puedes contarme este tipo de cosas y yo te puedo ayudar. ¿De acuerdo?- sonrió

Era demasiado lo que mis oídos escuchaban.

-Claro que sí. Y gracias. –Sonreí-Nunca pensé que algo así pasaría.

_No exactamente así. _

-Y con respecto a la prensa, ellos no volverán a buscarte. De eso puedes estar segura.

Era tal cual cómo lo imaginaba: amable, caballero, respetuoso, atento, sexy… Pero esta vez mejor, porque estaba realmente pasando y era conmigo.

En ese instante, tocaron la puerta del camerino de Harry.

-_Harry, estamos buscando a Audrey. ¿La has visto?- _Preguntaron desde afuera.

Él se volteó hacia mí con un gesto en su cara… indescriptible. Pero digamos que era algo más o menos travieso, con las cejas levantadas y con sus ojos diciendo "nos cacharon".

-Creo que tengo que irme- sonreí.- Tengo que volver al trabajo.

-Bueno, suerte que tu trabajo aún sigue teniendo que ver conmigo y con los chicos.

Su acento y su voz hacían que quisiera quedarme todo el día ahí, con él.

-Ok. Entonces te veré más tarde. Ahora tengo que ingeniármelas para salir de aquí con una buena explicación.

-Estabas trabajando.- Dijo con un gesto de culpabilidad.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con uno de los ayudantes de escenario. Estuve trabajando toda lo que restaba de tarde, mientras los chicos estaban ensayando y bromeando alrededor del lugar. Pronto se hizo la hora del concierto y ya todas las fans se encontraban afuera. Y una adentro. Yo. Todos teníamos que estar listos aproximadamente una o dos horas antes de que los chicos lo estuviesen, para así ayudarlos a prepararse.

-Audrey, ¿estás lista? – Preguntó mi hermano cuando me vio corriendo por los pasillos, trabajando.

-¡Casi! Me falta llevar este atuendo a la selección de ropa de Niall y estamos listos.

-De acuerdo. Pero Audrey… ¿No crees que deberías darte un baño? Ahora sí pareces un conductor de camiones.

_Que caballero Servando. Como siempre. _

Tenía razón. Mi suéter estaba manchado y mi cabello lucía espeluznante. Sin contar los rayones de mis botas y lo sucio de mi pantalón. Y, por supuesto, mi cara. Un desastre.

-Ahora mismo iré a cambiarme. ¿Tengo que usar algún tipo de uniforme?- Pregunté, preocupada. No quería estar uniformada en el concierto.

-No, tranquila. Lo que sea para que luzcas mejor… No puedes seguir caminando por ahí así, hermanita. – Dijo, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y tú deberías quitarte la barrigota que tienes. No puedes andar por ahí así… hermanito.- Le devolví el "cumplido".

-¡Vamos, vamos! Vuelve a lo tuyo, "Audrajosa"-En lugar de "Andrajosa". Ya no podía hacer nada contra él.

Terminé lo que tenía que hacer y corrí a mi habitación en el bus para bañarme y cambiarme. Esto fue lo que use:

cgi/set?id=42808920&.locale=es

Me encantaban los zapatos altos. Así que esas sandalias serían perfectas.

El concierto estaba pautado para comenzar a las 8:00 pm. Estuve lista tras el escenario a las 6:00. Tenía algunas cositas por hacer.

-Hola, chicos.- Dije, al entrar al camerino de Niall, dónde estaban todos los chicos esperando a que empezara el concierto. Todos lucían hermosos en sus atuendos.

-¡VAS HAPPENIN'! –Gritó Zayn desde su lugar. Estaba en el espejo, chequeando su cabello.

Reí.

-Vengo a chequear que todo esté en orden y a preguntarles si les hace falta algo antes de su gran presentación.- Sonreí.

-Wow, Audrey, ¡creciste!- Exclamó Louis viendo mi atuendo y mis sandalias.- Te ves muy bien, _girl. _

-Gracias, Louis. De vez en cuando me gusta estar de su tamaño. Son todos un poco altos para mí, así que no dejé que sucediera esta noche. A veces me toca ser alta a mí también- Bromeé.

-Oh, somos muy altos… pero demasiado atractivos ¿verdad? – Preguntó con un gesto en su cara de picardía. Se me había olvidado que el de mayor ego en el grupo era Louis.

_Claro que son atractivos. _

Reí.

-No podría decir que no, Lou.

-No puedes resistirte a los hermosos ojos azules de Niall, o a la voz de Liam, o lo sexy de Zayn… o los rulos de Harry. – Dijo, levantando sus cejas.

¿Cómo responde una fan a eso?

-He estado trabajando en eso todos estos días- Bromeé.

-Pues puedo darte permiso para que coquetees con los chicos pero NO con Harry. Él es mío.- Dijo, mientras tocaba los rulos de Harry. Era algo que deseaba tanto hacer. Pero tendrían que pasar muchas cosas primero y… no era posible.

Reí.

-Oh, eso es normal en Louis, Audrey. No te preocupes. Dijo Niall.- Puedes quedarte con nosotros.

_Oh por Dios. Niall dijo eso. Fue muy lejos. _

-Gracias, Niall. Claro que sí. Vamos a ser un nuevo grupo: Zayn, Liam Niall y la chica, es decir, Yo.- Bromeé. Ellos se acercaron a mí para continuar con el juego e hicieron una pose de grupo.

-Oh, entonces estaremos solos tú y yo, mi Harry. Esa chica mala nos robó a nuestra banda.

-Vamos, Lou. ¿Te vas a resistir a esa pose? – Dijo Harry- Yo me uno a ustedes. Ven conmigo _Boo boo Bear. _– Bromeó Harry mientras sonreía.

Estuvimos riendo unos minutos más, hasta que tuve que partir de nuevo a atender otras cosas.

-Bueno chicos, los veré en el escenario. Les avisaré más tarde cuándo deben ir a la tarima. ¿Quieren algún bocadillo o algo de tomar?

-¡Jaffa Cakes! – Exclamó Harry.

-De acuerdo. Les traerán Jaffa Cakes.- Salí del camerino para pedir lo solicitado por los muchachos.

Luego de un rato, ya era el momento de salir para Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall y Harry. Las fans estaban gritando sus nombres y ya era la hora exacta de inicio del concierto.

-Hey, One Direction, ¡sus fans esperamos por ustedes!- Dije con una gran sonrisa cuando entré a buscarlos.

-¡SÍ! ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR! ¡Vamos chicos!- Exclamó Niall con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Vamos! – Dijo Liam.- Gracias por avisarnos, Audrey.

-No hay problema, Liam. Pero, ¿dónde está Harry?- Pregunté inquietada, al buscarlo por la habitación con la mirada y no verlo.

Todos se vieron, haciéndose la misma pregunta, pero como si a la vez supieran la respuesta.

-Debe estar por llegar.- Dijo Niall.

-Debe estar en el baño, haciendo algo con su cabello.- Continuó Zayn.

-No puede ser que de nuevo…- dijo Liam.

-No, no. Él estaba perfecto hace unas horas.- Dijo Louis.

_¿De nuevo qué? ¿Por qué no estaría "perfecto" ahora? _

En ese momento, Harry salió del baño del camerino, con una tez pálida (más de lo habitual) y su cara no reflejaba estar del todo bien.

-No puedo hacerlo- Dijo.

-¿No puedes hacer qué?- Pregunté, nerviosa.

Louis se acercó rápidamente a Harry.

-Vamos, Harry. Claro que puedes. Ya hemos pasado por esto.

-No es lo mismo. Son más personas. Muchas más.

-Harry estás muy pálido.- Dijo Liam- Tomate eso para que recuperes un poco el aliento.

-¿Vomitaste de nuevo, Harry?- Preguntó Niall.

_¿¡Qué!? ¿Vomitar? ¿Podría alguien explicarme qué pasa? _

Yo solo seguía parada al lado de la puerta del camerino, ya no nerviosa, sino asustada. Zayn se acercó a mí al ver mi cara nerviosa.

-Harry siempre tiene ataques de nervios antes de salir al escenario. Tenía tiempo sin sufrir uno.- Dijo Zayn, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Pero, ¿por qué mencionaron…?

-Suele vomitar. Antes de su audición en el programa también le sucedió. Y desde entonces siempre pasa.

-¿Y qué hacen cuando está así? – Podía ser una pregunta tonta, pero estaba muy extrañada y aún nerviosa. Harry lucía muy seguro en el escenario, siempre.

-Por lo general es suficiente con unas palabras de apoyo de parte de todos nosotros, pero hoy está bastante asustado.

Volteé hacia Harry y estaba hablando con Louis, Niall y Liam.

-Aún siento que mi estómago duele. Y estoy muy nervioso. ¿Qué pasa si lo hago mal?

Harry seguía cuestionándose.

-Harry lo harás bien. Como siempre. – Lo alentó Liam.

-No quiero decepcionarlas.- Dijo Harry.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue algo casi involuntario. No lo pude evitar.

-Harry- Dije. Todos voltearon a verme, incluyéndolo.- Vas a estar bien. Todas las personas que están afuera te aman, y te respetan. No van a juzgarte y solo vinieron a disfrutar de tu presencia y la de los chicos. Pase lo que pase, te apoyarán. Sólo piensa en ellas, nunca se sentirán decepcionadas. Ustedes son muy importantes en sus vidas.

Pensé que había sido un poco entrometida, pero verlo así no era algo que me gustaba demasiado.

-Audrey tiene razón, Harry. – Dijo Liam.

En ese momento entro Marco Antonio un poco apurado al camerino.

-¡Chicos, vamos! Ya está todo listo. ¿Por qué no han salido? ¿Qué están esperando?- Preguntó, alterado.

-Harry está terminando de arreglarse, Marco. – Dije. – Olvidé llevarle su chaqueta al camerino y pasó rato buscándola. Ya estará listo.- Mentí.

-Entonces, ¡ya! Vamos chicos. Vayan saliendo porque no me voy si no salen ahora.- Marco podía ser muy exigente con lo que a trabajo y puntualidad se refería.

Harry miró a Louis con un poco de preocupación.

-Audrey, quédate con Harry hasta que termine de arreglarse y salen inmediatamente.- Ordenó Marco.

-Está bien, chicos. – Dijo Harry, mirando a Liam, Niall, Zayn y Louis en señal de aprobación. – Estaré listo en unos minutos.

-Te esperaremos afuera, _curly boy. _– Dijo Louis.

Todos se retiraron del camerino y yo me encontraba sola, de nuevo, con Harry.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – pregunté, acercándome al mueble dónde se encontraba reposando.

-No mucho.- dijo Harry.- Esto suele pasarme y siempre sé cómo controlarlo, pero hoy hay muchas personas afuera. Es diferente. Si me vieran las fans, estarían muy decepcionadas.

-Harry, eso nunca pasaría. Todavía te falta entender lo increíble que es para todas las fans poder ver a su ídolo. Y esos ídolos, son ustedes, One Direction. Eres tú, Harry Styles. Yo soy una fan… y puedo decirte nunca te abandonarán.

Harry era un chico alocado y atrevido, pero sus sentimientos eran muy delicados.

-De acuerdo. Solo que me importa mucho lo que digan. Trato de tomarlo en cuenta siempre. Quiero que sean felices y que tengan la mejor noche.

Moría por abrazarlo. Pero no me atrevía.

-Estarán felices si sales y les regalas esa sonrisa que tanto amamos y disfrutas el concierto. Eso es suficiente. – Sonreí.

-¿Verás el concierto?- Me preguntó.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera por trabajo. Olvídalo.

Harry tomó mi mano e hizo que nos levantáramos del sillón y me abrazó.

Yo estaba fría. Pero no pude evitar sonreír.

-Gracias. Espero poder hacer algo por ti también.- Él sonrió.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer el salir y ser el mismo Harry simpático que conocí hace unos días. Es el mejor regalo que una fan podría recibir.

-No eres solo una Fan, Audrey. Eres la persona más atenta que conozco… Y mi amiga ahora.- El brillo volvió a sus ojos. Parecía sentirse mejor.- Vamos, que hay un concierto que dar. _Let's do this poo. _– Dijo, sonriendo.

Esa noche fue inolvidable y la mejor apertura de cualquier tour en el mundo. Los chicos estuvieron estupendos y Harry no paraba de sonreír. Fue la mejor sensación que había experimentado hasta ese momento. Nunca había estado en un concierto de One Direction, así que canté todas sus canciones y disfruté cada segundo de la presentación. Los chicos dieron algunas entrevistas luego de bajar del escenario, pero todo mi trabajo estaba hecho y podía retirarme al bus.

Una vez en mi cuarto, me cambié de ropa y decidí visitar algunas de mis cuentas en redes sociales. Especialmente twitter.

"_**Harry Styles da declaraciones con respecto a su pasada relación" **_fue lo primero que leí en el inicio.

"_**Soy un adolescente. Es normal tener una pareja y luego terminar. Soy como los demás. Entiendo que buscar información sea su trabajo y eso está bien, pero lo único que pido es un poco de respeto hacia las personas que trabajan con nosotros. Estamos en Tour y eso es lo único que nos importa en este momento. No traten de buscar más información, ya todo pasó. No dejaremos que busquen a nadie para entrevistas por información de nuestras vidas. Esto es lo que me tiene enfocado en este momento, mis fans y los chicos." **_

Ya sabía por qué me aseguró que la prensa me dejaría en paz. Cada palabra que Harry decía, me atrapaba y me hipnotizaba. Podía leer sus entrevistas y ver sus fotos toda la noche. Pero mi mente estaba paralizada en la imagen de su cara sonriente que había quedado de aquella conversación en el camerino. Definitivamente la mejor imagen que habría podido grabar en mi mente.


	4. Tacos, tacos y más tacos

_**CAP IV**_

_**Tacos, tacos y más tacos.**_

La alarma de mi teléfono sonó tan temprano como siempre. Otro día de trabajo comenzaba. Me levanté rápidamente para seleccionar mi atuendo del día. Solía tardarme horas.

Mi mamá había pasado el día anterior y, mientras yo estaba corriendo de un lado a otro organizando cosas, ella se encontró con mi hermano para darle una maleta llena de mis cosas. Así no tendría que ir de nuevo a la casa y dejar trabajo atrasado.

Finalmente utilicé uno de mis vestidos favoritos:

audrey_hoy/set?id=43176042&.locale=es

Una vez terminé de vestirme, recordé lo que había tenido que hacer la mañana anterior.

_¿Será que tengo que despertar a los muchachos otra vez? _

Esta mañana todos nos levantaríamos un poco más tarde. El reloj marcaba las 9:00 am. Me dispuse a salir de mi cuarto y justo cuando abrí la puerta…

-¡Hola!- Dijo Harry, justo parado en frente de mí.

_Harry quiere matarme ¿o qué? _

-Ho… Hola, Harry.- Dije, tratando de sonreír y pasar la sorpresa.

-Buenos días.- Hizo una de esas sonrisas traviesas- Disculpa que llegue así a tu habitación, pero los chicos y yo acabamos de despertar y queríamos saber si desayunarás con nosotros. Ya estamos todos en la cocina.

Ni siquiera Servando me había invitado a desayunar, y él era mi hermano.

-Gracias. Me encantaría.- Asentí.

-Genial. Veo que ya estás lista. ¿Vamos de una vez?

-De acuerdo. Solo tengo que hacer un par de cosas aquí en mi cuarto y salgo. Si quieres nos vemos allá- expliqué.

-Puedo esperar aquí, no hay problema.

_¿En mi cuarto? ¿Harry Styles? Ok, Audrey. Acostúmbrate. Trabajas con One Direction. _

-Hum, de acuerdo. Gracias.- Sonreí, dándole paso.

Entré al baño rápidamente y terminé de igual manera. Cuando salí, él estaba cerca del escritorio, dónde tenía una agenda y algunos papeles junto a mi computadora portátil, que estaba encendida. Apenas sintió mi presencia, volteó solo la cabeza y me miró fijamente arqueando sus labios formando una cálida pero sospechosa sonrisa. Era como si hubiese visto algo. Sus cejas alzadas también me confirmaron que estaba intrigado por algo.

En mi cabeza, solo me preguntaba el por qué de su mirada fija. Pero decidí dejarlo. Me encantaba.

-¿Vamos?- dijo, mientras soltaba uno de las notas que estaban sobre la mesa. Solo se limitó a hacer eso.

-Sí- sonreí- Muero de hambre- dije.

-Yo también- tomó su posición frontal hacia mí de nuevo. Espero a que saliera de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-¡Buenos días, francesa!- Exclamó Louis, viendo mi boina.

Reí.

-Buenos días, Lou. ¿Cómo están todos?- Dije, mientras me sentaba en una de las esquinas de la mesa, justo al lado de Niall.

-¡Vas happenin! Muy bien, ¿y tú?- Dijo Zayn, mientras empezaba a comer su tostada. Llevaba una camiseta roja, con un pantalón deportivo muy ancho y una cadena en su cuello. Se veía realmente hermoso.

-¡Muy bien! Gracias por invitarme a desayunar con ustedes- Sonreí.

-Bueno, Audrey, nos gusta que desayunes con nosotros, pero el de la idea fue Harry.- Dijo Niall, que estaba usando una camisa azul y una bermuda gris, totalmente atractivo.

Me limité a sonreír, pues estaba tratando de procesar lo que había dicho Niall.

En ese momento llegó Harry con un plato lleno de comida, para mí, mientras que en el otro sostenía el suyo.

-¿Ves? A mí no me trajiste el desayuno, Harry.- Dijo Louis.

-Alguien está celoso- exclamó Liam con una sonrisa de cómplice.

Continuamos con la conversación hasta que se hizo tiempo para mí de ir a hacer lo que tenía que hacer: organizar todo lo que los chicos para la noche.

-Hola a todos.- Dijo mi hermano, entrando a la cocina.- Lamento interrumpir peor necesito llevarme a Audrey. Hay mucho que hacer hoy.

-Sí, sí. Voy inmediatamente Servando. – Dije, un poco apurada por la hora al mismo tiempo que me levantaba de la mesa. – Gracias de nuevo chicos… Harry.- intenté sonreír.

-No es nada.- Respondió Harry.

Me retiré con Servando de la cocina.

Llegamos al _backstage _e inmediatamente empecé a arreglar instrumentos, atuendos, botellones de agua para los chicos, micrófonos, entre miles de cosas. Rápidamente se hizo la hora del almuerzo (2:00 pm) y debía arreglar el menú de los chicos. Suena bastante exclusivo, pero todo tenía que estar organizado de alguna manera, hasta eso.

-Hola, vengo a ordenar el almuerzo de los chicos- Dije a la señora Marianna, la encargada de los grandes bufetes del lugar.

-Hola mi niña. Hoy han sido encargados 4 almuerzos nada más.

_¿Cuatro? No, no. Son cinco. Yo lo ordené ayer y lo escribí muy bien. _

-Pero si ayer escribí que eran 5. Debieron equivocarse señora Marianna.- dije, apenada.

-No, no. Alguien vino esta mañana y eliminaron uno de ellos. Le diré, según lo que tengo apuntado aquí, los únicos que recibirán almuerzo son los niños: Louis, Liam, Niall y Zayn. Esos son los nombres de los camerinos a los que mandé los almuerzos.

_Harry me volverá loca. ¿Por qué no recibirá almuerzo hoy? _

-¿Y podría decirme quién fue la persona que vino esta mañana? Describirla, por favor.- Pedí con una sonrisa.

-Era un muchacho alto, un poco pálido. Con el cabello alborotado. Debe ser amigo de los cantantes, porque me hablaba en inglés.

_Harry. _

La señora Marianna no conocía mucho de ese mundo de los artistas. Eso explicaba el hecho de que no reconoció a Harry cuando fue a cancelar su almuerzo.

-Qué extraño. Gracias, Señora Marianna- sonreí- Nos veremos para la cena.

-Está bien, mi niña.

Inmediatamente después de salir de la cocina, caminé rápidamente al camerino de Harry. Tenía que preguntarle qué estaba pensando. Tenía muchas cosas pendientes aún, pero si no resolvía lo de la comida, Servando podría matarme. "El cliente tiene que sentirse a gusto" Lo repetía todo el tiempo.

Por estar tan apurada, ni siquiera pensé en tocar la puerta del camerino. Sólo entré.

-Harry, ¿estás aquí? ¿Por qué cancelaste tu almuerzo que ya estaba…?

De alguna forma, había una mesa en el medio del camerino. Pequeña, pero mesa al fin. Sin ningún mantel ni arreglos. Algo bastante… improvisado que hizo que dejara de hablar, preguntándome qué hacia tal cosa ahí dentro.

-Hey- dijo Harry sonriente.

-Harry… ¿qué hace esto aquí? Estuve buscando sus almuerzos hace unos minutos y la señora Marianna me dijo…

-Vamos a comer aquí hoy- interrumpió.

_¿Vamos? ¿Quiénes? _

-Disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿Quiénes?- Pregunté.

Sí, sí. Fue una pregunta algo tonta.

-Pues tú y yo. Pedí permiso para cocinar hoy.

_¿Qué? ¿Harry y yo… almorzando juntos? Despierta, Audrey. _

Me quedé en blanco.

-Hice tacos. Esa es mi especialidad. – Sonrió.- Ya tu hermano sabe que estarás almorzando con nosotros. Bueno, mentí al decirle que estaríamos todos los chicos y yo. Ya todos ellos los han probado, tú no.

Estaba sorprendida. ¿Quién no?

Sonreí.

-Wow, Harry. Gracias.- dije viéndolo, manteniendo la sonrisa en mi cara.

-Suelo hacer este tipo de cosas por mis amigos. Espero no te moleste que haya cancelado tu almuerzo y el mío sin avisarte, pero es que no te pude ver luego del desayuno para avisarte.

-No… no. Para nada.- ¿Cómo podría molestarme?- Voy… a-a poner mi bolso aquí.- advertí, mientras lo dejaba caer en el sillón.

-Ven, quiero que veas cómo están quedando.- Me dijo sonriente.

Servimos la mesa y nos sentamos a comer. Yo aún no creía lo que estaba pasando.

-Espero que te gusten.- me dijo antes de empezar.

-Louis siempre ha dicho que son deliciosos.- dije- estoy segura de que así es.- Sonreí.

El momento de comer transcurrió despacio y de una manera muy amena. Harry era muy genuino y simpático. Y ni hablar de la comida. Estaba deliciosa.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó él.

-Me encantó.- dije emocionada- me has dejado impresionada. Louis tenía toda la razón.

El sonrió.

-¿Puedo confesarte algo?- pregunté.

-Claro.- respondió.

-Mis amigas y yo pasábamos horas hablando y preguntándonos cómo sería comer tus famosos tacos. Y siempre que los comíamos, pensábamos en ti. Cuando les cuente que pude probarlos, no me lo van a creer.- sonreí.- Claro, si puedo contarles.

-Claro que puedes. Y ¿de verdad hablaban de mis tacos? Eso es increíble. ¿Hablas mucho de nosotros con tus amigas, verdad?

_Bueno… algo. 10 horas al día aproximadamente. _

-Bueno, por lo general en las noches conversamos mucho. Solemos compartir fotos y volvernos locas con algunos videos. Hay madrugadas que seguimos despiertas y solo nos enviamos mensajes comentando y riendo. Pero no es nada del otro mundo…

-Eso es genial. Un poco _creepy _ahora que me lo dices, pero es genial.- Sonrió.

-No te preocupes. No pasamos de comentarios alocados.- mentí. Siempre recreábamos escenas con ellos al momento de conocerlos y muchas otras cosas. Era muy divertido.

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó.

_Sí… ¿qué más? Las escenas que creábamos, pero ni loca te digo eso._

-Hem… Claro.

-Parece que a tu amiga Emma le gusta mucho Niall. Y Ada está loca por su chico malo, Zayn.

_¿Cómo es que Harry sabía todo eso? _

Mi cara lo dijo todo. Era como un gran signo de interrogación.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes que…?

-Hoy en tu habitación, en las notas que estaban al lado de la agenda. Y dejaste una conversación abierta en la computadora donde decían varias cosas.

_¿LEISTE MI CONVERSACIÓN CON ADA? _

-¿Leíste… leíste esa conversación?- pregunté, preocupada por el solo hecho de recordar todo lo que habíamos hablado la noche anterior.

-Sólo lo último. No estaba buscando información, sólo que alguien te envío un mensaje y la conversación se activó. Espero me disculpes.

-No te preocupes.- dije.- ¿Podrías contarme que más leíste?

El río como si algo gracioso hubiese encontrado en mi computadora.

-¿Entonces mis labios te parecen atractivos?-preguntó, mientras sonreía.

Me quedé en blanco. No sabía qué responder. Ya sé por qué me miró tan fijamente cuando salí del baño en la mañana.

-Bueno… No eres el prototipo de chico que estoy acostumbrada a ver. Es imposible no darse cuenta de ciertas cosas.- sonreí, un poco nerviosa.- Un buen atributo no puede dejar pasarse, hay que hacerlo notorio, ¿no?

-Buena respuesta- asintió.- Gracias por el cumplido.

Sonreí. Luego me levanté para llevar nuestros platos a la mini-cocina que Harry tenía preparada. Cuando volteé, él estaba atrás de mí.

-Gracias por este almuerzo tan diferente. – Dije animada.- Son uno de los mejores tacos que me he comido- comenté con una sonrisa impetuosa.

-¿Uno de los mejores?- dijo, con un gesto ofensivo.

-Los mejores.- corregí.

-De acuerdo. Yo quería decirte que fue muy amable lo que hiciste anoche antes del concierto. Me sentí muy bien luego de presentarme. Tú y los chicos tenían razón.

-Eso es un gran alivio. No me gustaría verte así de nuevo. Te ayudaré siempre que pueda. Cualquier cosa que necesites, lo que sea, si me necesitas, me llamarás ¿verdad?

El arqueó sus tan hermosos labios.

-Claro que sí.

Estaba empezando a creer que me volvía loca. Quería tomarlo de la cara y darle un gran beso que durara siglos. Pero eso no sería posible. Me dejaba llevar por el momento, y sus ojos verdes, y sus hoyuelos cuando sonreía, su estatura alta que me cubría por completo, su actitud coqueta y sensible a la vez… Era todo de Harry que me hacía enloquecer. Pero tenía muy clara mi posición, así que decidí dejar de mirarlo y volver a la realidad… viendo mi reloj.

-Harry, ya es hora de marcharme.- cualquier chica en el universo hubiese querido matarme por mi decisión, hasta yo quería hacerlo, pero debía salir de allí de todas formas.

-Oh, no me había dando cuenta de la hora. ¿Crees que tu hermano te esté buscando?

-No lo sé, pero esperemos que no.- dije con un gesto de preocupación- La pasé muy bien contigo hoy. Y con tus tacos. No te preocupes por la mesa y todo lo demás, ya lo arreglaremos. – Prometí.

-Yo la pasé muy bien también. Y tranquila, yo arreglaré todo esto. Y luego iré por unas Jaffa- Cakes. Muero por ellas.- sonrío como un niño.- Gracias por quedarte.

Me acompañó hacia la puerta para dejarme salir. Ni el mejor restaurante, ni el mejor lugar en el mejor País del mundo se comparaba con aquel camerino. Era lo mejor que me había pasado hasta ese momento. Era tan perfectamente improvisado y sencillo como me gustaba.

-Esto es realmente increíble, Harry. Estas cosas tan sencillas hacen la diferencia y son perfectas.- expliqué- Tus amigos son muy afortunados en tenerte.

-Bueno, trato de hacerlos sentir bien. Yo me siento bien de que estés con nosotros esta temporada.- dijo mientras metía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Yo sonreí y salí del camerino, básicamente flotando en una nube. O en diez.

Eran exactamente las 5:00 pm. Era hora de estar listos para el concierto. En ese instante, recibí una llamada.

_***ADA***_

_**-¡Hola, Ada! ¿Cómo estás?**_

_**-¡AUDREY! ¿Dónde estás metida? ¿No recuerdas que hoy es el concierto de los chicos? ¿A qué hora nos encontraremos para ir? **_

_Oh por Dios. Olvidé por completo que Ada y yo iríamos juntas. _

_**-¡Claro que recuerdo! Pero necesito que llames a Emma. Ahora no te puedo explicar, pero no podré asistir al concierto. **_

_**-¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ!? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Ady! ¡ES ONE DIRECTION! **_

_**-Yo entiendo, amiga. Pero Emma te va a explicar todo y tú y yo nos veremos pronto. Lo prometo. Llámala ¡APENAS TERMINES DE HABLAR CONMIGO! ¿De acuerdo? **_

_**-No te entiendo. Esto es increíble. Yo la llamaré. Pero más te vale que tengan una muy buena explicación. Esto es una locura. **_

_**-Te aseguro que es más que una explicación. Vas a entender todo mejor, pero tienes que hablar con ella. Ahora tengo que colgar, pero no llegues tarde al concierto. ¡Puede que te busque! **_

_**-¿Puede que...?**_

Colgué el teléfono. Ada enloquecería al enterarse de la noticia y quería darle la sorpresa en el mismo concierto. No sé en cuál, pero lo haría.

Esa noche estuvo aún mejor que la anterior, y Harry no tuvo más nervios antes de salir al concierto. El día había pasado rápido, pero había sido inolvidable.

Los chicos terminaron su presentación e inmediatamente se retiraron a sus cuartos, y yo hice exactamente lo mismo. Una vez allí, sentía un poco de cansancio, pero no podía pensar en la idea de dormir. Lo que me había sucedido en la tarde, el almuerzo con Harry, era algo que no esperaba, y vaya que había imaginado cosas con los chicos y con él durante mis horas libres en la universidad. Aún sabiendo que era una locura, mi mente repetía la mirada de Harry y su simpática conversación en mi cabeza una y otra vez, incluso se me escapaba una sonrisa cuando me acordaba de sus ocurrencias. Sin contar que un par de veces hizo ese movimiento con su cabello que las fans tanto pedíamos en los conciertos. Era algo natural y espontáneamente matador.

_No Audrey. Definitivamente no puedes dormir.- _Pensé. Llevaba bastantes horas escuchando música, así que decidí parar y salir a la cocina por algo de tomar a ver si lograba conciliar el sueño.

Todo estaba bastante oscuro. Sólo unas pequeñas luces en la estufa cerca del refrigerador. Tenía que actuar con bastante cautela ya que las habitaciones de los chicos estaban cerca. Decidí tomar un poco de agua y comer algunas galletas. Justo cuando tenía el vaso lleno y disponía a voltearme con mucho cuidado para sentarme en uno de los muebles del bus, llevé un gran susto.

-¡Harry!- Exclamé con un respingo y una cara de bastante susto, justo cuando volteé y vi aquella cabellera despeinada a mis espaldas. También derramé mi vaso con leche sobre su pijama.

_Oh, por Dios. Que paranoica. Harry cubierto de leche por mi culpa. Perfecto. _

El se impresionó por mi reacción (y es que era lógico).

-No quería asustarte, lo siento.- Dijo, mientras formaba una media sonrisa y veía su camisa.

-No, no. Discúlpame tú a mí, por favor. No quería…

-Está bien. No debí llegarte por atrás.

-Bueno, al menos déjame ayudarte a limpiar eso de tu camisa- dije, tratando de buscar algo que me ayudara a retirar todo el desastre que había ocasionado.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario- explicó, mientras se alejaba un poco de la cocina para ir hacia los muebles.- No me gusta dormir en pijama. Lo que tengo que hacer es quitarme la camisa y todo estará resuelto.

Estaba concentrada buscando con rapidez el paño o servilleta, cuando reaccioné y volvió la frase "Lo que tengo que hacer es quitarme la camisa…".

_¡¿Quitarse la camisa?! Harry quiere que yo pierda los estribos hoy. Y no doy garantía de nada cuando eso sucede. Para cualquier chica es tentador verlo en esa posición. _

No recordaba, hasta ese momento, que a Hazza le encantaba NO estar vestido. Decidí no dejarme intimidar y actuar normal. Tanto así… que también decidí no sentarme cerca.

_Sí, claro. No te va a intimidar. Para nada, Audrey Anderson. _

-Eres bastante rápido con eso de deshacerte de la ropa- sonreí- No era mi intención hacer eso.

-Fue la excusa perfecta para quitarme parte de mi pijama. No me gusta dormir vestido, de hecho.- hizo un gesto de inocencia. Algo irónico, claro.

-Bueno, pero aún siento que debo disculparme. Aunque primero quisiera preguntar, ¿por qué no duermes? Hoy fue un concierto lleno de energía y duró varias horas. Todos los chicos parecen rocas.- bromeé.

-No lo sé. A veces me cuesta dormir. Y además, tengo mucha energía de la presentación de hoy que no podía pensar en cerrar mis ojos. ¿Y tú por qué estás despierta?

_No podía dejar de pensar en ti. _

- Pues… -comencé a decir- tampoco podía dormir. Empecé a escuchar música y dejé pasar el tiempo.- expliqué, mientras recogía mis brazos por el frío que sentía.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-Un poco- sonreí- pero no…

Harry interrumpió mi frase al levantarse del mueble y caminar hasta su habitación. Volvió rápido con un suéter "Jack Wills" de esos que tanto usaba él y los chicos.

-No más frío.- Dijo con una sonrisa y una obvia actitud de caballero.

cgi/set?id=43619957&.locale=es (así estaba yo)

-Gracias- esbocé una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba el suéter morado. Fue difícil disimular cuando me lo puse, ya que el perfume de Harry lo impregnaba.- Bueno, ahora tengo que hacer algo por ti.- dije, mientras quitaba el cabello de mi cara- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿O quieres tomar algo?

-Ya haces todos los días muchas cosas por mí y por los chicos.- sonrió- estoy bien.

-Digamos que esto solo será para ti.- insistí.

-De acuerdo… un poco de té estaría bien, señorita Audrey.

_Nunca he preparado té. Pues como sea me tiene que quedar perfecto._

-Un té en camino.-Sonreí- ¿Quieres galletas? Las pedí en la tarde para ti y los chicos.

-Eso estaría perfecto. Gracias- hizo una sonrisa de media luna.

Me dispuse en la cocina para preparar el pedido y aplicar los pocos conocimientos que tenía sobre el Té. Además, estaba con un inglés… El reto era mayor. El se quedó sentado en el sofá.

-Espero te guste- dije con un tono de complicidad.

-Mi madre prepara un Té genial. Vamos a ver cómo es el tuyo- bromeó.

-Entonces será trabajo difícil superarla. Siempre he leído que cocina increíble.- Sonreí por lo bajo mientras estaba de espalda, preparando el Té.

-¿Siempre leen ese tipo de cosas sobre nosotros?- preguntó Harry, curioso.- Es decir, las fans.

Me volteé hacia él, que se había parado a mi lado.

-Nos importan lo suficiente como para tratar de saber cómo son sus vidas, aunque sea desde el exterior. Siempre leemos lo que dicen, y vemos las entrevistas que dan.- expliqué sonriente- nos divertimos haciéndolo.

Él se quedó pensativo por unos minutos.

-Eso me asusta un poco, pero es genial al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué te asusta? Sé que a veces somos más dedicadas que otras chicas, pero nos hace sentir bien.

-Nunca pensé que tantas chicas o personas estuviesen al tanto de todo lo que hago. Y les gusta hacerlo, así que es más raro aún. Amo a mis fans, pero creo que nunca imaginé que era de verdad tenerlas. – Dijo, mientras levantaba la mirada del piso.

-Pues todo ha pasado muy rápido. Está bien que te sientas así. Pero no te preocupes, solo lo hacemos porque en realidad nos importas… tú y los chicos.

-Gracias- hizo una sonrisa de lado.- Pero tengo una duda. ¿Por qué siempre quieren verme… desnudo? No creo que tenga mucho para mostrar.

Me quedé en blanco. ¿Qué se supone que una fan deba responder a eso? O peor aún, una chica.

-Sueles ser muy atrevido y extrovertido con tus amigos. Nosotras también quisiéramos estar en el lugar de ellos por un momento. Tienes una personalidad que llama la atención y pica la curiosidad de todas.

-Tú ya eres mi amiga. Puedo tener esa confianza contigo. ¿Ves? Estoy sin camisa. Y podría deshacerme del pantalón. – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

_No hagas cortocircuito, Audrey. Necesitas vivir para lo que venga. _

-¿A pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos? Eso sería interesante.- me atreví a decir. Movía mis piernas mientras hablaba para no sentir el frío que proporcionaba el aire acondicionado y, como no teníamos mucha distancia, los zapatos que llevaba puesto se enredaron, haciendo que tropezara de una manera bastante tonta.

-Lo… lo siento.- dije mientras sentía mis ojos muy abiertos por haber caído sobre Harry al tropezarme. Ahora sí estábamos muy cerca.

-No hay problema, Ady.- contestó, mientras sostenía mis brazos.- tienes las manos frías.- mis manos estaban totalmente abiertas en su pecho.

-Es por el aire, seguro. – _O porque estoy casi encima de ti. – _Pero estarán normales en un rato, siempre me pasa.- mentí. Era tan alto que su cara cubría totalmente la mía.

Fueron segundos viéndonos como si hubiese algo que decir. Sus ojos en la noche lucían más oscuros, pero verdes al fin. Como un gato. Los pude detallar bien y nunca se borraría esta imagen de mi cabeza.

-Ahm… creo que tu té está listo.- Dije, mientras intenté retomar mi posición individual. No me creí capaz de estar tan cerca de él y no poder quedarme viéndolo por horas… o besarlo.

-Claro.- Dijo con un tono nervioso, pero comprometedor, soltándome los brazos con cuidado. Se sentó en el sofá y esperó.

Cuando volteé para llevarle el té, Harry esperaba sentado y con un espacio a su lado, para mí. Me senté nerviosa junto a él.

-Pruébalo.- dije, extendiéndole la taza.- espero no le falte azúcar- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Está muy bien, pero creo que si le falta un poco de dulce- dijo con una sonrisa por lo bajo.

Me levanté a buscar algo de azúcar a la cocina para llevárselo, pero él se adelantó y cuando volteé, Harry estaba atrás de mi otra vez. Ahora, mucho más cerca. Yo dudaba de mi sobrevivencia esa noche. Era su espalda y su pecho desnudos, contra mi pequeño y, definitivamente, no- alto cuerpo.

-No necesito azúcar, Audrey.-dijo con sus ojos fijamente mirando los míos, totalmente abiertos.- ¿Sabes algo? No podía dormir porque pensaba en el almuerzo de hoy. Eras mi amiga hasta ese momento.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco.

-Yo-yo tampoco podía dormir por eso.- titubeé.

Se acercó más, dejándome total y completamente contra el mostrador de la cocina.

-No me gusta hablar mucho. Suelo ser más directo. Pero de repente, contigo, siento que podemos hablar horas y no me canso de escucharte- sonrió.

-Me pasa lo mismo.- Aún mi voz temblaba un poco. Mis frases eran concretas.

-Es como si me gustara hablar contigo de vez en cuando, pero luego quería hacerlo siempre… Quiero hacerlo siempre.

-Entonces es mutuo el sentimiento, Harry. Es realmente agradable estar contigo. Me gusta.

El apoyó sus brazos en el mostrador, rodeándome por completo. Era una locura. Mi corazón latía a 3000 por segundo.

-Podría besarte ahora.- dijo con un tono de complicidad y muy bajo en la voz. Su acento no ayudaba. Nunca lo hacía.

_¿Besarme? No puedo creerlo. _

Harry acercó su cara a la mía y sus labios querían tocar los míos.

-No puedo, Harry.- interrumpí, muy nerviosa.- Verás, no creo que esto esté bien. Tú acabas de terminar con otra chica y… este es mi trabajo. Por favor, no lo tomes a mal, pero no puedo hacerlo.

El se quedó pensativo.

-Los siento, Audrey. No fue mi intención. Fue el momento y tú que eres tan amable y atenta conmigo, que no pude contener mis ganas de estar un poco más cerca de ti.

-No voy a dejar de atenderte ni de hacer todos los favores que me pidas, pero no trates de enloquecerme así de nuevo. Yo sé que todo esto es porque estas confundido, pero no quiero creer cosas que no son.- expliqué, apartándome, aunque sabía que moría por abrazarlo… y besarlo.

-Yo no estoy confundido. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Asentí, inquieta.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que te besara? ¿Has leído también que no soy bueno haciéndolo? Porque puedo decirte que…

-No he leído nada sobre eso, Harry.- interrumpí.- Yo creo que es momento para irme. Realmente me gusta que seamos amigos, pero yo sé cuál es mi rol aquí y sé cuál es el tuyo. Por favor, dejémoslo hasta aquí, ¿sí?- estaba segura de que me arrepentiría toda la vida. Pero también estaba convencida de que Harry solo estaba confundido.

Caminé de espalda hacia mi habitación para no sentirme peor. No era la mejor decisión la que había tomado. Pero besarlo tampoco era la mejor opción para mí. Estaba convencida de que para él solo sería una confusión y para mí una ilusión. Así que decidí no intentarlo.

-Por favor duerme, Harry. Nos veremos mañana. Y siento todo lo de esta noche.- lo miré por unos segundos y cerré la puerta. Mis pensamientos de remordimiento querían matarme. Justo cuando tenía unos minutos en la puerta, repitiendo toda la escena con Harry y arrepintiéndome por lo que había hecho, un pequeño papel pasó por la parte de debajo de la puerta. Lo tomé desesperadamente.

"_**Buenas noches. Gracias por el Té. Sé que esto es una locura, pero tienes que evitar ser tan encantadora. Nos veremos mañana en el rodaje de la presentación del concierto… en la playa". H. **_

Era definitivo. Esa noche no dormiría. Pero algo si estaba seguro: Harry había tratado de besarme. El mismo Harry con los hoyuelos en la sonrisa y personalidad descaradamente atractiva. Esa nota estaría guardada hasta el día en el que recuerde que toda esta locura la trajo mi destino luego de pedírselo tantas veces antes de dormir. La locura de One Direction, la locura de Harry Styles.


	5. Kiss the Girl

_**CAP V **_

_**Kiss the Girl **_

_18-12-12 _

La noche más larga pero emocionante que había tenido hasta entonces. ¿Cómo vería a Harry de nuevo? No quería ser muy dramática, seguiríamos siendo amigos. Tampoco quería hacerme demasiadas ilusiones; cada vez que estaba cerca de Harry, mi mente volaba y se desconectaba del mundo, ahora él me había dado pretextos para que esto pasara todo el tiempo.

_Vamos, Audrey. Levántate de la cama- _pensé, luego de parpadear por millonésima vez durante la madrugada mientras veía el techo, ya que no pude dormir en toda la noche. Tomé mi iPod para revisar mis mensajes en twitter y Facebook. Tenía que saber de Emma, Ada, Leonor y las chicas. Antes de eso, lo primero que leí en los titulares de las _Fanpages _era algo como:

"_**Los chicos de 1D estarán grabando la intro de su concierto en la playa, por 3 días" **_

En todas partes. Era de lo único que se hablaba. Y es que ese día partiríamos para la playa a grabar la introducción de los chicos para los nuevos conciertos. El tour tenía una temática viajera-playera: cinco muchachos que llegaban a una nueva ciudad y decidían recorrerla. Van y vienen, y disfrutan con las chicas que conocen. Era por ello que: 1) grabaríamos en la playa el intro; 2) a pesar de estar de tour, estaríamos visitando todos los lugares pautados pero volveríamos al inicial, en el que nos encontrábamos al principio de todo.

_Tengo que visitar a las muchachas antes de irme a la playa a trabajar por tres días- _fue lo que dije al acordarme de todo lo que estaría haciendo durante el fin de semana siguiente. Me levanté, me bañé y me vestí:

cgi/set?id=43681606&.locale=es

Decidí salir rápidamente para no tomarme demasiado tiempo fuera. El bus partiría al medio día. Le escribí un mensaje a Emma mientras salía de mi cuarto:

"_**Hola, Em. Voy para tu casa. Sé que es muy temprano- **_(7:00am)-_**, pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Avísale a Ada para que esté allá también. Te veo en un rato. xx" **_

Una vez afuera de mi habitación, tomé un bocado en la cocina, que definitivamente no sería lo mismo para mí, y salí a para casa de mi amiga.

-¡Audrey!- exclamó Emma al verme en la puerta de su edificio- casi me matas de un susto con ese mensaje tan temprano. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó, emocionada.

-No te imaginas cómo estoy. Ni siquiera lo sé.- respondí- ¿Tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, pero ansiosa por saber cómo te va en tu tan increíble trabajo. Y ahora me tienes que explicar eso de "no te imaginas como estoy".

Subimos al apartamento de la tan encantadora mamá de Emma y pasamos directo a su habitación ya que todos dormían.

-¡AUDREY ANDERSON!- gritó Ada desde la cama de Emma.- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? Emma no me ha querido decir nada porque es algo "muy grande".

Mi amiga Ada siempre había sido muy dramática. Su actitud desesperada era tan natural que no podía evitar reírme.

-Pues entonces no esperemos más. Voy a contarte toda esta locura en la que me he metido.

Emma sonrío en señal de complicidad y empecé a contar todo lo que había pasado desde el primer momento.

-Supe quién era el artista-cliente cuando estaba en el bus por primera vez y Zayn me hablo cuando estaba de espalda- continué diciendo, luego de darles la introducción de cómo había llegado dentro de la casa rodante.

La reacción de Ada fue de alegría con pánico e impresión. Pensé que en algún momento dejaría de respirar.

-¿¡Que tú estás trabajando con ONE DIRECTION!? ¿ES EN SERIO, AUDREY? ¿ES POR ESO QUE NO PODÍAS VERME? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Por eso me dijiste que podrías verme en alguno de los conciertos, aunque no pudieses estar conmigo!- exclamaba ella, mientras intentaba explicarse todo lo que pasaba.

Continué mi historia hasta llegar a lo sucedido la noche anterior. Esta vez, Emma no reaccionaba, y Ada estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de coma.

-Por favor digan algo.- rogué- yo sé que actué como una tonta al dejarlo solo en la cocina pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¡BESARLO!- exclamó Ada sin titubeos.- ¡no puedo creer que lo rechazaras! Ay, Ady… ¿qué haremos contigo?

-No puedo creer lo que nos dices, Audrey. ¿Y lo viste esta mañana antes de venir? ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó, ansiosa Emma.

-No. Todos dormían cuando yo salí. Pero no sé ni siquiera qué decirle al verlo. Debe creer que… Que no quería estar cerca de él.

-Pues, te escribió esa nota luego de que te encerraste en tu cuarto. Debe estar pensando en eso todavía. Harry es muy pensativo, ¿recuerdas?- continuó Emma, recordándome uno de los más famosos _facts _de Harry.

-Pues no sé él, pero yo no pude dormir recordándolo todo.

-¡Pero cuéntanos cómo te sentiste, Audrey!- dijo Ada- Tuviste a Harry a dos cm de tu cuerpo y… ¿qué pasó contigo? Yo hubiese muerto.

-Les voy a ser muy sincera. El hecho de haberle dicho que no cuando me iba a dar el beso, no quiere decir que no moría por hacerlo. Es que es tan… cálido y frío a la vez. Su mirada me hacía sentir segura y su tono de voz me desconcentraba, y ni mencionar su pálida tez… Era increíble. El tenerlo cerca hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal.

-Audrey… ¿Te estás escuchando?- preguntó Emma.- Pensé que dirías algo como "casi enloquezco" o "moría por tocarlo" como siempre lo haces. Pero esto es otra cosa. No puedo imaginarlo de esa manera…

-¡YO SÍ!- exclamó Ada.- No sé exactamente si frío o cálido, pero definitivamente sin camisa.

Reí.

-No se preocupen que esto seguramente no pasa de una confusión de sentimientos por parte de Harry.

-¿por qué repites tanto eso, Audrey? ¿No puedes simplemente aceptar que pasó?… Que Harry intentó besarte y punto.- dijo Emma.

-Ustedes saben cómo soy. Tengo respuesta para cada cosa y situación en el mundo, menos para estas. Nunca sé cómo reaccionar…

-Pues empieza por disfrutarlo- interrumpió Ada- cualquier chica quisiera estar en tu lugar.

-Es que como me gustaría estar contigo un día para ver sus reacciones mientras están juntos.- continuó Emma.- Tus caras serían divertidísimas y ver a Harry tratando de conquistarte es algo épico… ¡EPICO, AUDREY!.

-Yo tengo que llevarlas conmigo. Luego de estos tres días, las llamaré e irán a trabajar allá. Por ahora, me tengo que ir- Ya se hacía casi medio día- Y Harry no está coqueteándome… Ya les dije que fue lo que sucedió.- dije, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_¿O sí estaba haciéndolo? Pues no será sencillo comprobármelo. _

En ese instante, sonó mi celular.

_***SERVANDO* **_

_**-¿Audrey? ¿Dónde estás?**_

_**-Vine a ver a Emma, ¡pero ya estoy en camino para allá!- dije, angustiada por no saber si me había metido en problemas por salir sin autorización. **_

_**-Pues tendrás que devolverte a buscarla.- ordenó mi hermano.**_

_¿Qué? _

_**-¿Buscar a Emma? ¿Para qué? **_

_**-Mamá llamó y se inquietó al saber que estaríamos fuera de la ciudad por tres días. Dijo que, como yo estaré trabajando, tienes que llevar a alguien que esté siempre contigo. Trae a Emma. Tendrán que trabajar las dos con nosotros y los muchachos del grupo. Pero tienen que estar aquí en media hora. **_

_Emma enloquecerá. Pero, ¿Cómo le diremos a Ada? Ella merece venir también. _

_**-Entiendo. Me había olvidado de comentarle a mamá que no estaríamos en la ciudad. Estaremos allá lo más pronto posible.**_

_**-De acuerdo, Nos vemos aquí.**_

_**-¡Servando!- **_exclamé, justo antes de que él pudiese colgar la llamada- _**¿No puedo llevar a nadie más? **_

_**-No, Audrey. Ya es suficiente con el permiso que tuvimos que pedir para Emma. No puedes traer a más nadie contigo. ¿Ok? **_

_**-Está bien. Ya vamos para allá. **_

No sabía cómo decirle a Emma sin que Ada se enterase. Quería tanto que fuera con nosotras. De todas maneras, su visita al bus era segura. La llevaría luego de regresar de la playa.

Emma y Ada parecían haber estado escuchando muy atentas mi conversación telefónica.

-¿Quiénes van a dónde, Ady?- preguntó Emma con una inquietante peor traviesa mirada.

No podía mentirles.

-Chicas, les tengo una propuesta.- Ofrecerle a las dos algo, definitivamente sería la solución.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Ada.

-Servando llamó para pedirme que llevara a Emma conmigo estos tres días. Mi mamá pidió también.

-¿¡Que!?- Preguntó Emma.- ¿Qué vaya contigo?

-A ti te llevaré conmigo estos tres días, y a Ada la llevaré al bus cuando regresemos… por varios días. Es la única forma en la que puedo lograr que las dos estén conmigo. Una por una. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Aceptan?- propuse, con una gran sonrisa para que ambas afirmaran.

Sus caras parecían iluminarse.

-¡Por mi está perfecto!- exclamó Emma.- Iré a empacar algunas cosas.- sonrió ampliamente. - ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡AAAAAH!

-Ada, te prometo que estarás conmigo varios días en el bus. ¿Qué me dices?

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, AUDREY! ¿CÓMO PODRÍA DECIR QUE NO? ¡Qué genial! No puedo esperar a que regresen- dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Sentí un gran alivio.

-¡Qué bien! No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que estaremos las tres en esto.- dije con una gran sonrisa. No podía creer lo que nos pasaba.

Mi amiga Emma se deshizo de su pijama y se cambió de ropa rápidamente:

emma_hoy/set?id=43744222&.locale=es

Mientras que Ada lucía así:

cgi/set?id=43744540&.locale=es

-¡Estoy lista!- exclamó Emma.

-Perfecto, ¡ahora sí nos podemos ir!- dije.

Todas bajamos y Emma y yo nos despedimos de Ada, prometiéndole que nos veríamos en 3 días.

Pronto llegamos al _StarNow _ y entramos inmediatamente al bus. Emma dejó su bolso de viaje junto al mío, el de los chicos y el de mi hermano y Marco Antonio. El reloj marcaba aproximadamente las 11:30 am. Desayunamos y, una vez que terminamos de chequear que todas las cosas en el bus estuviesen listas para partir, decidimos ir hacia la parte del escenario para saber dónde estaban los muchachos.

-Esto es genial- dijo Emma mientras caminábamos por el lugar.- ver las presentaciones todas las noches de One Direction… ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

-Es grandioso- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estarán ahorita?

-Deben estar grabando el _video diary _ de esta semana. Eso es lo que tenían pautado para hoy por la mañana. Estarán en el camerino de Zayn.- expliqué.

-¿Y… vamos a entrar a verlos?- preguntó mi amiga, con un gesto de niña pequeña.

-Solo vamos a pedir algo de comida y bebidas para que les lleven.- sonreí.

No pude resistirme. Al hacer el pedido para los chicos, hice uno especial que llegara solo al camerino de Harry. De alguna manera tenía que disculparme por dejarlo hablando solo la noche anterior. Le envíe una barra de su chocolate favorito con una nota que decía:

"_**Siento mucho lo que hice anoche, no debí dejarte solo. Espero puedas olvidarlo. Besos- Audrey-" **_

-Caramba… con que ahora, nos enviamos notas- bromeó Emma con una sonrisa algo pícara.

Yo reí- Creo que es la única manera que tengo de hablar con él sin querer besarlo.- me atreví a decir, mientras caminábamos de vuelta al bus.

-Pues debiste haberlo hecho cuando pudiste.- replicó mi amiga.

-No lo repitas demasiado, Emma.- dije con un tono dramático de broma- no paro de repetir esa imagen en mi cabeza. Aunque no es tan sencillo. Harry acaba de terminar con una relación y pues… ambas sabemos cómo maneja esas cosas. Ha sido muy revelativo en sus entrevistas.- sonreí en media luna.

-Déjalo ir. Ya su relación pasada, pasó. Ahora estás tú aquí y ¡vas a arrasar con Harry Styles!- exclamó mi amiga, demasiado emocionada.

Ambas íbamos bromeando y riendo como histéricas por los pasillos del estadio (_StarNow_) cuando una sonrisa amplia y perfecta se aproximó a nosotras.

-Hola, señorita Audrey.- dijo Andrew mientras se paraba justo en frente de nosotras.

-Hola, Andrew. ¿Cómo estás? No te he visto más desde aquella vez que terminaste con mi _smoothie.- _bromeé.

-Pues es porque me han tenido hibernando en la cabina de iluminación arreglando todos los cables viejos y dañados que trajeron los equipos.- explicó. – Pero no hablemos de eso. Porque mejor no me presentas a tu amiga… ¿? – hizo una pausa esperando un nombre, mientras arqueaba sus labios formando una sonrisa.

-Emma.- completó mi amiga.- Mucho gusto.- dijo sonriente. Estaba disfrutando la vista, eso era seguro.

-Mucho gusto, preciosa.- dijo el tan Casanova Andrew. -¿Empezaste a trabajar aquí?

-Solo por unos días. Muy pocos, de hecho.- explicó Emma.

-Pues entonces, bienvenida. Si necesitas algún retoque de enchufe… me avisas, ¿ok?-sonrió, tratando de coquetear demasiado.

Emma pareció impresionada por la espontaneidad del Andrew, e incómoda. Detestaba los chicos demasiado modestos… o "muy listos", por no decir "vivos". Sabía que le iba a decir algo no muy amable.

-Pues no creo necesitar ningún retoque de nadie. Para eso están los equipos… y yo no soy uno.- refutó, impetuosa.

_Ahí está mi amiga Emma. No se calla ni se guarda nada. _

-Claro que no eres uno.- contestó Andrew, algo impresionado.- Solo me refería a algún problema en tu camerino.- explicó, con una mini sonrisa algo encantadora.

-No tengo camerino- dijo- tengo solo una habitación. Así que no creo necesitar mucho de tus servicios.- Emma nunca dejaba que nadie le refutara demasiado.

-Pues entonces tendremos que trabajar en tu cuarto, ¿no te parece?

No llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo a Andrew, pero en su expresión se notaba que ya había descubierto el punto débil de Emma y sólo quería hacerla molestar. Yo solo esperaba ansiosa la reacción de mi amiga. No estaba segura de poder contener la risa. Emma había hecho un gesto no muy amable.

-Audrey, ¿nos vamos? Creo que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo escuchando babosadas.- dijo, al voltearse hacia mí para obligarme con la mirada a contestar afirmativamente.

Miré a Andrew, algo divertida.

-Claro que sí, Em. Ya nos tenemos que ir, Andrew. Nos veremos pronto.

-No lo duden.- contestó, con una gran sonrisa esta vez.- que tengan un lindo día. Espero que tu cuarto no tenga problemas de iluminación que necesite de mis servicios, Emma.

Emma tomó de mi brazo fuertemente, y justo antes de irnos no dudó en dirigirse a Andrew.

-No los necesitaré. Vámonos, Audrey.

Nos retiramos, y Emma rozó el brazo de Andrew accidental y levemente al pasar. El sólo se volteó y la observó con curiosidad, para luego volver a sus pensamientos y caminata.

-Emma, no puedo creer que pelees tanto- dije- Apenas cruzaste unas palabras con este chico, y ya le tomaste idea.- bromeé.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Viste cómo se comportó? Chicos así, nunca consiguen novias. Descarado y demasiado modesto.

-Pero al menos admite que te gustó su cara. Sabes que el _piercing _que llevaba, te encantó.- aseguré, con una sonrisa pícara. La conocía perfectamente.

Me miró con un gesto que fingía impresión.

-¿Gustarme? La verdad que al principio. Pero abrió la boca y… y no pasó más nada. No me interesa, Ady.- contestó muy segura.

-Él irá a la playa con nosotros.- revelé.

-Pues… espero que hiberne en su cabaña. Además, vamos a estar con los chicos, así que no tendré ni tiempo para fijarme dónde estará.- sonrió con satisfacción.

Para ese momento, ya habíamos entrado al bus. Escuchamos muchas risas y un alboroto en la parte de los televisores.

-¡Audrey! ¡Los chicos deben estar ahí! Puedo escuchar la risa de mi Niall. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¿Sí?- preguntaba Emma, con mucho entusiasmo.

-Ok, ok. Vamos.- dije, con una sonrisa y algo abrumada.

Cuando llegamos, estaban todos allí. Liam, Louis, Niall, Zayn y Harry.

-¡Hola muchachos!- dije, tratando de sonreír. Sentía que estábamos interrumpiendo.

-¡Hola, señorita Audrey!- Exclamó Louis.- Viniste de nuevo con tu amiga, la del sombrero genial.

-Hola, chicos.- Dijo Emma- Voy a ayudar a Audrey estos tres días de grabación.- sonrió.

-¡Vas happenin!- gritó Zayn.

-Otra chica nueva… Mmmm. Interesante.- dijo Louis.- Pues entonces, para darte la bienvenida, vamos todos a ver una película. ¿Quieren?

Emma volteó a verme con demasiada emoción.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo mi amiga, muy espontánea.- ¿Qué película veremos?

Ellos seleccionaron alguna de las que tenían allí y empezaron a tomar posiciones.

-¿Quieren algo de comer?- pregunté. En las películas nunca faltaba comida.

-¡Claro!- exclamó Niall.- Palomitas, _snacks_, bebidas, chocolates…

-¡wow! Niall, calma- dijo Liam.- No te preocupes, Audrey. Estamos bien- aseguró Liam, sonriendo amablemente.

-No tengo problema en pedir algunas cosas para ustedes.-Sonreí- ¿Alguien más quiere algo?

-Yo tengo chocolates.- dijo Harry, mientras me lanzó una mirada de reojo y arqueaba sus labios.- Pero es solo mío, chicos.

-Pero siéntense- nos dijo Zayn.- Hay mucho espacio aquí.

Mi amiga Emma corrió hacia dónde estaba Niall y Zayn. Se sentía muy cómoda en esa posición.

-Bueno- interrumpí- entonces yo iré a buscar lo que falta.- dije, para ir a la cocina a por la comida.

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Harry, mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

_Espero que no se acerque demasiado. No responderé. _

Se unió a mi lado me dio paso para caminar primero por el angosto pasillo. Sentirlo caminar atrás me ponía aun más ansiosa. Decidí acelerar el paso para salir pronto de aquel estrecho espacio; si quedábamos, por alguna razón, cerca… mis sentidos quedarían totalmente anulados y solo mi subconsciente actuaría.

Una vez en la cocina, empecé a buscar lo que necesitábamos, tratando de olvidarme de lo peligroso de la presencia de Harry en aquel momento. No podía resistirme todo el tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres nada más?- le pregunté en tono despreocupado, mientras reunía todo lo que Nialler me había pedido.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- dijo, tranquilo.

-Bueno, entonces creo que Niall estará feliz de tener toda esta comida para él solo.- sonreí. Mis manos empezaban a temblar ligeramente por las ansias de reunir todo de prisa. El hecho de que él estuviese tan relajado, parado solo viendo lo que hacía, me ponía más inquieta.

-Y si llevamos esas galletas de allí- las señaló- estará aun más feliz.- dijo.

-Oh, perfecto. Entonces vamos a llevarlas…-estaba tratando de alcanzar la caja, que estaba en un gabinete algo alto. Empecé a esforzarme cada vez más, hasta el punto que sentía que un brazo quedaría más largo que otro.

El se acercó y, rozando mi mano, tomó con mucha facilidad la caja de galletas y la bajó al mostrador de la cocina.

_Acabo de quedar como una pequeña oompa-loompa en frente de Harry. _

El solo sonreía y me veía.

-Gracias- sonreí también.

-Entonces… ¿cómo supiste que me gusta el _Twix_? – preguntó.

-Cosas de fan.- respondí- fue la única forma que encontré para pedirte disculpas por lo que hice anoche.

-Las cosas de fans siempre son increíbles. Pero no tienes por qué disculparte, Audrey. La situación y el momento nos llevo a los dos.- explicó, con un gesto de inocencia.

Me volteé para verlo, luego de arreglar toda la comida en un mismo lugar.

-Sí, debo admitir que yo me dejé llevar. Pero no sucedió nada, y eso era lo correcto.- traté de no ponerme demasiado nerviosa al decir esto.

-¿Por qué fue lo correcto?

-Pues… porque… yo soy una empleada y… tú mismo lo dijiste. Fue solo el momento.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con esto que tú trabajes aquí? No. Y ¿por qué no piensas por qué sucedió lo que sucedió?

Me quedé en blanco.

-De acuerdo. ¿Por qué sucedió, Harry?- pregunté, tratando de sonar segura. Responder con una pregunta fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Volvíamos a estar en las mismas posiciones de la noche anterior, antes de yo tropezarme. Él parado cerca de una de las habitaciones y yo en el mostrador de la cocina.

-¿Tú crees que algunos de los dos tengamos respuesta para eso?- preguntó de nuevo, clavando sus dos ojos en los míos.

-Pues deberíamos. Porque… porque… casi quedo sin aire por tu culpa.

_¿Es en serio, Audrey? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tenías para responder? _

El se rió algo fuerte.

-No era mi intención. Pues, mi corazón estaba acelerado también.- dijo, bajando un poco la mirada.

_Ah, pero seguro. Harry Styles nervioso. No, no, no me engañes, Hazza. _

-No es que te crea demasiado… Siempre te muestras muy seguro de todo lo que haces.

El se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-Podemos volver a intentar- dijo, mientras empezaba a acercarse nuevamente.

De alguna manera, yo volví a quedarme allí. Su mirada era realmente hipnotizante e intimidante.

-Y… yo no dije exactamente eso. Lo que yo quise decir…

El ya estaba casi a una distancia menor.

-¡HARRY Y AUDREY!- gritaron desde el cuarto de televisores.- ¿Cuánto les falta?

-Ya debemos irnos, Harry.- dije en un tono de voz bajo.

-No soy tan paciente, Audrey.- lanzó Harry con un tono retador.

_¿Paciente? _

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté, un poco desconcertada por aquello que acababa de decir.

-¿Por qué tratas de alejarte cuando me acerco?- preguntó con un tono más suave. No sabía hasta donde quería llegar- No te haré nada malo.

_Porque me pones nerviosa hasta el extremo y porque vuelves a estar cerca y te besaré como tanto he deseado desde que vi tu primera foto. _

-Porque no sé exactamente qué es lo que quieres.

-¿Besarte es un delito?

Me quedé en blanco… nuevamente.

Sonreí como si estuviésemos en complicidad. No pude evitarlo. Había hecho un gesto de niño pidiendo golosina que hizo que me desprendiera de toda la tensión que podía tener.

-No creo que lo sea. Pero tampoco creo que sea muy sencillo.- dije, sin pensar demasiado.- Ya debemos irnos, _curly boy. _

-Yo no tardaría demasiado.- dijo, con una sonrisa característicamente pícara.

Tomé las cosas que estaban en la mesa y caminé hacia donde estaba él para poder llegar al pasillo.

-Yo lo sé. Eres Harry Styles.- dije, al mismo tiempo que salía y caminaba hacia el cuarto de televisores donde estaban los demás.

El pareció sorprendido por mi respuesta. Levantó las cejas y arqueó sus labios al escuchar lo que dije. Luego solo me siguió hasta el otro lado del bus.

Harry verdaderamente no era un chico que esperaba demasiado por un beso. Pero yo sí. Aunque no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de besarlo.

_No, no. Yo no soy de esas reparte besos por ahí. El es Harry Styles, pero yo soy Audrey Anderson… necesito hablar con Emma. _

Llegamos al lugar y ya todos tenían posiciones: Emma al lado de Niall, Liam a la izquierda de él y ellos tres en uno de los muebles, sentados. Louis estaba en un _puff _al igual de Zayn, estaban en el piso. Sólo restaban un lugar arriba en un asiento para tres personas.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Louis.- ustedes dos quedaron allá- señaló el lugar- por llegar tarde.- dijo, con un tono de regaño, pero a la vez en broma.

-¡Yay!- exclamó Harry, muy entusiasmado.

Repartí la comida y las bebidas que había buscado y luego tomé asiento junto a Harry. Él esperaba con una gran sonrisa y una actitud bastante ansiosa. Estaba casi acostado completamente en el sillón, lo que lo hacía más tentador aún. Podía ser tan intenso en algunas ocasiones, pero tan niño pequeño en otras….

-Me encanta este día- dijo Harry, sonriente por supuesto.

Yo solo lo miré divertida.

Una vez comenzada la película… empecé a recordar que no había dormido nada la noche anterior y posteriormente, todo empezó a ponerse algo oscuro, hasta que ya no vi nada y mis sentidos quedaron en otro lugar. Sentí que pasaron horas.

-¿Audrey?- escuché muy lejano- despierta, ya la película terminó.- Pude identificar que era mi amiga Emma la que hablaba. Pero definitivamente había alguien más allí.

Me levante del sillón en el que creía haber caído dormida para darme cuenta de que no fue eso lo que realmente pasó. Todo ese tiempo había estado dormida en las piernas de Harry, y todos los chicos habían visto el espectáculo del año: Audrey Anderson durmiendo.

Estaba segura de que yo era un desastre mientras dormía, ya hora lo había hecho en las piernas de Harry.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó él con inquietud.

_Como un bebé. _

-Pues… sí.- dije, tratando de despertarme.- ¿Por qué nos tamos moviendo?- pregunté, al sentir el bus rodando.

-Ya vamos en camino a la locación en la playa. ¿Recuerdas?- explicó Emma.

-¿Y los demás?- solo estábamos Harry, Emma y yo.

- Están cenando.- dijo Harry. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que empezamos a ver la película.

-Yo creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo- dijo Emma.

-Esperen aquí- intervino Harry.

El salió del lugar y solo quedamos mi amiga y yo.

-Audrey… es que cualquiera quisiera estar en tu lugar.- dijo Emma, emocionada.

Solo la miré esperando a que continuara.

-Mientras dormías, Harry tocó varias veces tu cabello. Veía la película por mitades y se quedaba mirándote por algunos minutos. Todo estaba apagado, pero yo lo podía ver desde mi lugar.

-¿En serio?- pregunté incrédula- estaba demasiado dormida para sentir que tocaba mi cabello. Emma, Harry en serio logra hacer que mi mente se vaya del planeta y me pone tan nerviosa que logra intimidarme al máximo.

-Fue muy conmovedor verlo- decía ella, casi susurrando, por si Harry llegaba.- Vamos a repetirlo y yo me quedaré "dormida"-hizo las comillas con las manos- en las piernas de Niall.

Empezamos a reír, cuando en ese momento entró Harry con algunas bolsas de comida que posiblemente le habría dando alguien del grupo del _staff. _

-Aquí hay comida para las dos.- dijo complacido

-¿No cenarás con nosotras?- pregunté.

-Comí mientras veía la película. Además, los chicos me esperan para grabar otro _video diary_. Estamos preparando los de las próximas semanas.- explicó el rizado.

-Gracias por traernos la comida, Hazza- dijo Emma.

-Está bien. Ahora dejaré que cenen mientras yo iré a ver a los chicos.

Harry salió del lugar y quedamos Emma y yo. Le conté todo lo que habíamos hablado Harry y yo aquella tarde y ella pareció alarmada.

-Audrey… ¿Cómo estas dejando pasar una oportunidad así?

-No lo sé. Ya cada vez me cuesta más resistirme. De hecho, no sé cómo lo he logrado. Lo hacía porque él estaba saliendo de una relación y pues tú sabes que yo…

-Ya basta de ponerte "peros" en el camino. El está siendo sexy y provocativo, pues tú también lo serás. Mañana, antes de salir a trabajar, te pondrás el _look _playero más provocativo que encontremos. Harry Styles no se va a resistir a lo que verá.- Dijo mi amiga, muy segura y con un plan. La conocía perfectamente.

_¿Por qué no? _

-Mientras seas tú la que me ayudes a crearlo, todo está bien- dije, sonriente.

-¡No lo dudes!- exclamó ella.- Eres tímida, pero también sabes cómo ser atrevida. Y eso lo probarás mañana, Audrey Anderson.

Terminamos de cenar, y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto. Estaba muy cansada y necesitaba dormir. El día siguiente definitivamente sería de mucho trabajo.

_***We're like na na na, then we're like yeah yeah yeah yeah…* **_

La alarma ya había empezado a sonar y yo no podía levantarme, hasta que Emma dio un respingo como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento.

-¡Vamos, Audrey! Levántate, que hoy es EL día.- exclamó ella, parada del lado de la cama en el que yo me encontraba, casi muerta por el sueño.

Recordé todo lo que habíamos hablado la noche anterior y me entró bastante emoción, la necesaria como para salir de la cama rápidamente y encontrarme con mi amiga para seleccionar lo que iba a usar aquel día.

-¡No hay discusión! Así estás perfecta: para trabajar y para seducir británicos con rizos.- dijo Emma muy convencida.

cgi/set?id=44110839&.locale=es

Una vez me encontré vestida, empezamos a escuchar sonidos afuera de la habitación.

-Deben estar desayunando- dije, con un tono de suspenso para hacer más interesante el asunto.

-Claro que sí, y vamos a salir sin pena ni gloria por esta puerta. ¡Qué emoción!

-Emma, no somos espías del gobierno. Es otro día de trabajo… sólo que ésta vez me propongo conquistar a Harry.- dije, sonriendo en complicidad.

No estaba muy segura de lo que hacía… dos ideas rondaban en mi cabeza: una decía "¿por qué no? Si a él le gusta coquetear, a ti también", mientras que la otra era más conservadora y un tanto insegura: "Esto es una locura. Harry ha visto tantas mujeres bellas y yo me propongo 'conquistarlo'… ¿Cómo voy a lograr eso?"

Mientras yo me encontraba en una profunda dicotomía, mi amiga Emma se preparaba cual modelo para nuestro primer día de rodaje con los muchachos. Estaba realmente emocionada. No es que yo no lo estuviese, lo estaba, pero la curiosidad de qué pasaría ese día me estaba dominando. Harry no era un juego para mí. Si algo salía mal… No podía pensar si quiera en ello.

-¡Estoy lista!- dijo Em con una gran sonrisa y haciendo una pose bastante modesta.- ¿qué te parece mi look al estilo Louis?

cgi/set?id=44174314&.locale=es

Las rayas lo explicaban todo.

-¡Te ves genial, Emma!- dije, haciendo una cara de asombro fingido. Luego sonreí- Andrew puede enloquecer si te ve vestida de esa manera.

Eliminó su pose y su expresión cambió.

-Ay, Audrey, por favor. Déjalo con sus luces y su electricidad… No hablemos de creídos. Espero no verlo en estos tres días.- dijo Emma, terminándose de arreglar frente al pequeño espejo de la habitación.

-¿De verdad te cae tan mal?-pregunté.

-No suelo hablar con chicos que coquetean como imbéciles. Ya imagino a todas sus novias anteriores: altas, delgadísimas, modelos y él… exhibiéndolas por todos lados. ¡Por favor!

Reí.

-Pensé que te agradaba por su abundante perfume.- sabía que eso le gustaría.

Ella se volteó y solo me miró, para luego volverse al espejo.

-Eso puede ser lo único decente que tenga.- agregó muy impetuosamente- Pero ahora, ¡vamos! Hoy es tu día. Es que con esas piernas al aire, Hazza no se resiste, ¡ya verás!

_Emma está definitivamente loca. _

-Emma… no tengo un cuerpo perfecto.- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Esta idea es una locura. ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres hermosas ha visto Harry?

-Pues no sé, ni me interesa. ¿Vas a hacerlo o vas a perder la oportunidad que cualquier chica en el mundo quisiera tener? Yo no creo. Eres inteligente. Además… tú lo quieres. ¿No?- dijo Emma, muy segura y con mucho carácter. El suficiente como para hacerme recapacitar.

_Claro que lo quiero. _

-De acuerdo.- sonreí- ya debemos salir… Son las 7:45. Hay que ponernos a trabajar.

-Estoy listísima.- dijo Emma.- Y Audrey…

-¿Qué?

-Haz que Harry sueñe con ese beso que tanto quiere darte esta noche.- agregó ella, con una mirada de demasiada picardía.

Yo me reí alto. Emma a veces podía decir unas cosas…

Por fin salimos de la habitación y estaban todos los chicos, menos Harry, con mi hermano y Marco Antonio desayunando.

-Hola, ¡buenos días!- dije con una sonrisa para no lucir demasiado nerviosa.

-¡Buenos días!- dijeron los chicos al unísono. Servando me lanzó una mirada de arriba abajo. Sabía que me diría algo sobre mi ropa. Lo dejé pasar.

-Aquí tienen platos para que se sirvan, chicas.- Dijo Liam con su amable sonrisa.

-Wow… ese vestido está interesante.- dijo Louis, dirigiéndose a Emma.

-Es de un diseñador que se llama Louis Tomlinson. ¿Lo conoces? – bromeó mi amiga Emma mientras se acercaba a la mesa de la comida.

-¡AMO A ESE CHICO! Tiene tanto estilo… Quisiera salir con él si fuera una chica.- exclamó Louis.

Todos reímos, en especial Niall.

El desayuno fue muy ameno y divertido. Apenas terminamos, los chicos se dirigieron a sus cuartos para arreglarse y salir, mientras que afuera quedamos Emma, Marco Antonio, mi hermano y yo.

Emma rápidamente se acerco a Marco para conversar (siempre había tenido una especie de _crush _con él), mientras que Servando se lanzó hacia mí para decirme lo que ya yo sabía que diría.

-Audrey, ¿por qué esa ropa tan playera? Estamos trabajando, ¿recuerdas?- dijo con un tono bajo.

-Yo lo sé, pero estamos en la playa, ¿No?- traté de excusarme. Él tenía razón. Pero eran solo unos _shorts _y una camisa holgada.

-Sí, pero no de vacaciones. ¿Qué pasa si te llaman la atención?

-No creo que eso suceda. Yo me enfocaré en mi trabajo, Servando. Lo prometo.

El pareció pensarlo por un momento.

-De acuerdo, vamos a dejarlo así, pero si tan solo alguien te comenta algo o te miran Audrey tienes que…

-Disculpen- interrumpió Marco.- No quiero sonar muy entrometido, pero creo que hay un problema con la ropa de la señorita Audrey. ¿No?- preguntó él con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Debería tener la camisa del _staff _puesta. No estamos paseando.- dijo Servando.

-Vamos, Servando. Son chicas, adolescentes. No creo que haya algún problema con eso. Y si hay, lo solucionaremos. Vamos a trabajar, pero a pasarla bien. ¿De acuerdo?

_Como te amo Marco. ¿Y si mejor te conquisto a ti? No, no. Pero aún así, eres tan amable. _

-De acuerdo. Podrán permanecer así, pero enfocadas en lo que tienen que hacer.

-¡Claro!- agregó Emma.

-Ahora tienen que salir del bus e ir a hablar con la gente de la cabaña de trajes de baños que están arreglando los de los muchachos. Tienen que chequear sus almuerzos y los demás vestuarios para que lleguen a la hora correcta a los camerinos que instalaron afuera. Van a usar tablas de Surf, así que también encárguense de eso.- dijo Servando.

-¡Entendido, señor!- exclamó Emma. Todos voltearon a verla. Ella solo rió.

-Las personas del equipo de trabajo tendremos una gran cabaña afuera para cualquier cosa que necesitemos: agua, comida, servicios médicos, computadoras… Lo que sea. Hay camas por si necesitan dormir allí para vigilar todo durante la noche en estos tres días.- agregó Marco.-pueden entrar y salir cuando quieran. Incluso quedarse.

-Ok, gracias.- sonreí.- Ahora nos vamos porque hay mucho por hacer.

-Muy bien- dijo mi hermano,- Pero antes, pasen por la sala de televisores y arréglenla porque quedó hecha un desastre luego de las películas que vieron ayer.

La conversación terminó allí y fuimos a hacer lo encargado en la sala de películas. Nos llevó unos 30 minutos terminarlo. No se escuchaba nada dentro del bus. Liam, Louis, Niall y Zayn ya no estaban en sus habitaciones y aún seguíamos sin saber dónde estaba Harry.

-9:30 de la mañana y ya estoy como una loca. –dijo Emma.

-Estás perfecta, Em. – Dije, riéndome por su comentario.- Vamos a salir a chequear todo lo que dijo Servando.

Desde las ventanas del autobús se veían cientos de personas moviéndose de un lado a otro; era una locura. Era un día con mucho viento pero con mucho sol. Empezaba a emocionarme. Me encantaba la playa. Por fin abrimos las puertas y salimos. Los chicos estaban jugando a la orilla de la playa… los cinco. Harry por fin había aparecido. Emma "tenía un plan", pero yo decidí que actuaría natural y sin nervios. Describir la siguiente escena es algo penoso por ser un "clásico de Hollywood", pero fue lo que en realidad sucedió. Emma y yo bajamos las escaleras y el viento fue bastante fuerte, así que hizo que mi cabello se desordenara un poco. Emma llevaba una coleta, así que no le afectó demasiado. Luego de caminar unos pasos, alejándonos del bus, pude retirar todo el cabello de mi cara y pude levantarla para seguir caminando mejor. Harry volteó, retirándose el cabello de su cara también y solo noté que se quedó mirándonos. Louis se le unió, una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que su compañero lo hacía.

-¡Bingo!- susurró Emma a mi oído.

-Emma, se ve tan apuesto. Todos, en realidad. Pero tú sabes a lo que yo me refiero.

Siempre sentía debilidad cuando veía a Harry. Era inevitable.

Mientras caminábamos, Sentíamos la mirada de los dos _Direction_, casi hasta llegar a la cabaña de los trajes.

Luego de hacer el pedido y organizar todo, Emma fue a la cabaña del equipo de trabajo para comunicarse con su mamá y su hermana, mientras que yo me acerqué a dónde estaban Liam, Louis, Harry, Niall y Zayn para darles información.

-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo la están pasando? ¿Cómo se preparan para su primer día?- pregunté.

-¡Esto es genial!- exclamó Niall.- Solo falta que tengamos Nandos, y sería más perfecto aún.

-Sí, esto es totalmente relajante- dijo Liam, con sus ojos entrecerrados por el sol.

-Muy bien- sonreí- Ahora tengo alguna información para ustedes. Los trajes que utilizarán estarán en la cabaña de allá- señalé- cuando les indiquen, podrán pasar y pedir que les lleven el de cada uno a su camerino para que se puedan cambiar. Cada uno de éstos van a estar identificados con sus nombres y estarán por allá- les mostré dónde.- entren y si les hace falta algo, me avisan, ¿De acuerdo?- finalicé.

Todos asintieron y yo me dispuse a retirarme a hacer las demás cosas que debía hacer. No pude evitar caminar hacia el lado de Harry. Tenía que hablarle, no nos vimos en el desayuno. Pero él se adelantó.

-Te ves muy bien hoy.- dijo Harry con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias- le devolví la sonrisa- ¿Qué paso esta mañana? No estabas en el desayuno.

Él se alejó un poco del grupo de los muchachos, haciéndome mover de igual manera.

-Hum… digamos que no pude dormir durante la noche, así que esta mañana no me podía levantar- explicó, mientras arreglaba su cabello como solía hacerlo todo el tiempo.

-¿No pudiste dormir?- Pregunté incrédula. Ya eran dos noches que Harry no dormía.- ¿Te sientes bien? No puedes pasar tanto tiempo sin conciliar el sueño.- dije, mientras trataba de mirarlo con claridad. El sol era bastante fuerte esa mañana.

-Me siento bien. Aunque creo que tu eres la culpable de que no pueda dormir.

_¿Yo? Ahora me explicas por qué. _

-¿Por qué sería yo la culpable?- retiré los lentes de mi cara, sin importarme la luz del día.

-Porque me tienes pensando cómo es que aún no he podido besarte. He tenido muchas oportunidades pero… No lo logro.

Me quedé en blanco.

-Pues… No deberías desvelarte por eso.- Ya mi paciencia estaba terminando. No podía seguir resistiéndome. Recordé lo que había hablado con Emma, y no pude aguantar las ganas de responderle algo más retador, siendo él todo un Casanova.- Deberías tratar más. Una vez no es suficiente.

Su expresión cambió por completo, y noté como sus cejas subieron y pasaron el borde de los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa demasiado pícara. El reto había sido aceptado.

-Esa es una buena respuesta. Creo que puedo hacerlo.- hizo una pausa, viendo hacia arriba mientras sonreía, para luego volverse a mí- Hoy el día está muy soleado. No creo que puedas resistirte a… ¡Los ojos de Harry Styles!- dijo, mientras se quitaba los lentes cual estrella de Hollywood.

No pude evitar reír fuerte por su tono de voz y su expresión. Aunque, por supuesto, sus ojos parecían los ojos de un gato. Estaban claros y brillantes. Eran toda una maravilla.

-Tampoco quiero hacerlo- solté- No creo que nadie pueda.- sabía que decirle esas cosas lo harían sentirse más "sexy" de lo que en realidad era. Siempre lo decía en los videos. Además… lo que dije no era mentira.

-Pues, gracias.- respondió. Se quedó viéndome fijamente.

Sin darme cuenta, dejé caer mis lentes a la arena. Me agaché para recogerlos y cuando me levanté Harry aún seguía observando mis movimientos. Esta vez con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Por qué me sigues con la mirada tan fijamente?- Pregunté un poco nerviosa, mientras que arreglaba mi cabello y limpiaba los lentes de una manera algo torpe.

-No solo eres sexy, eres totalmente encantadora. Y tienes una mirada muy dulce.

_Demasiadas cosas en una sola frase. _

-Gracias, Harry. Nadie me había dicho algo así en mucho tiempo.

-Entonces están todos locos.- dijo, haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

En ese momento llegó Emma, un poco exaltada.

-¡Hola!- exclamó- ¿Interrumpo algo?- sabía por el tono de mi amiga y por su gesto que algo le había sucedido, solo que no sabría cómo decírmelo.

Miré a Harry en señal de disculpas por la intervención de Emma.

-No Emma, ¿qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Harry, voy a tener que llevármela. ¡No puedes tenerla siempre para ti!- dijo ella, aún en un tono de extrema ansiedad y broma a la vez.

El se rió.

-No hay problema. Yo seguiré aquí con los chicos. Audrey y yo nos veremos después.- finalizó Harry, mientras me veía por el rabillo del ojo.

Emma me tomó del brazo y me llevó lejos de la orilla, dónde nos encontrábamos hace unos minutos, y me llevó a la cabaña del equipo.

-¡Tu amigo Andrew está totalmente loco!- gritó ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté, algo escandalizada.

-Te voy a contar, pero no me interrumpas, por favor. ¡Voy a matarlo!

*****Emma empezó su narración.

Estaba en la cabaña sola, nadie más estaba allí. Estaba chateando con Ada y con mi mamá, contándoles como nos estaba yendo por aquí, cuando de un momento a otro la computadora se apaga y con ella todas las luces de la habitación. La cabaña es bastante oscura, a pesar de estar en un lugar al aire libre. Todo quedo totalmente… negro. Ahora detesto esas ventanas con cortinas. Empecé a buscar mi celular en mi bolso, pero no lo encontré. Y cuando me acerqué a la puerta tropezando todo, ésta estaba cerrada. Era como una película de terror o algo.

"Necesito que alguien me ayude" pensé. Esto último lo dije en voz alta.

-Entonces, ¿quién no necesita de mis servicios?- escuche una voz masculina y desafortunadamente conocida.

Volteé para intentar ver desde dónde salía aquella voz.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté.

-Alguien que se puso a jugar con las luces y las dañó- dijo.

De pronto él se movió y, con algún espejo, la luz de su _piercing _llegó hasta mis ojos. Era Andrew.

-Andrew… Eres el amigo de Audrey, ¿no? – traté de mantener la calma. Detesto la oscuridad.

-Ya reconoces mi voz- dijo. Sentía que se acercaba más a mí.

Justo cuando ya no podía ni respirar del susto, se le ocurrió ponerse demasiado cerca y chocarme. Di un respingo y grité.

El se rió.

-¡Prende las luces, por favor!- le pedí.

- Lo hago, pero con una condición.- propuso.

_Ay, por Dios. _

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres?- dije, aún aguantando la respiración por su cercanía.

-Que aceptes ir a caminar conmigo mañana por la playa.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunté, exaltada- Yo creo que he dejado bien claro que no me agradas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice?- preguntó él.

-Eres un… creído. ¿Piensas que con tu sonrisa y tu tamaño conquistas a todas? Pues no. Audrey dice que eres un tipo amable, pero yo no lo creo.

-Vaya. Ni siquiera a oscuras dejas de ser tan impetuosa y sincera. No estoy tratando de conquistarte, solo quiero agradarte.- explicó Andrew.

-Pues menos mal que no lo intentas. No funcionará. Y no, no me agradas. Ahora, ¿podrías prender las luces, por favor?- Pregunté, un poco obstinada de la situación.

Sentí que se alejo de mí y dos minutos después las luces se encendieron.

El llevaba una camisa casual, de color azul, con unos jeans y unos vans. Su cabello era liso, algo largo pero no demasiado. Cuando se levantó, al terminar de arreglar algunos cables, tenía una expresión algo insatisfecha.

-No quería hacerte molestar, Emma. Lo siento.- dijo.

-Pues lo hiciste.- refuté. No sé si fui un poco grosera, pero aún así lo dije.

-Resultó más sencillo hablar con Audrey.- parecía incómodo con la escena.

-Pues Audrey… es más flexible con las personas. Ella es tolerante, yo no.

-Ya lo noté.- hizo una media sonrisa, estaba tratando de tranquilizarse- Ya creo que es hora de que abramos la puerta para que salgamos. Nos deben estar buscando a ambos.- dijo.

-Yo creo lo mismo- continué.

El se acerco a la puerta para quitarle el seguro especial que le había puesto y cuando ya iba a salir se volteó hacia mí.

-Creo que dejaste algo al lado de la computadora. No te olvides de buscarlo.- luego salió y cerró la puerta.

No recordaba haber dejado nada en la mesa, pero fui a revisar de todos modos. Cuando me fije, había sobre ella un manojo de llaves pequeño. Eran dos llaves. No tenían más nada: no habían notas, ni tarjetas, ni instrucciones… nada. Salí rápido de la cabaña y te busqué, Audrey. No sé para qué son y tampoco es que quiera averiguarlo.

*Emma terminó de narrar toda la historia.

-Ustedes dos me volverán loca- dije, riéndome.- Andrew está definitivamente loco pero Emma… no era la manera de solucionar las cosas.

-Ady… Sabes que detesto la oscuridad. ¿Cómo le hace eso a una total desconocida como yo?

-Bueno… puede ser. Pero no es tan malo.- no pude contener la risa de tan sólo imaginarme la cara de mi amiga metida en todo ese lío.

-¡No me parece muy gracioso!- dijo ella.

-Vamos, Em. No es el fin del mundo. Quería agradarte nada más.- dije, aún sonriendo por lo que había imaginado.

Ella, al verme tan divertida por la historia, empezó a relajarse y a reírse conmigo.

-Bueno… admito que fue divertido. Pero aún sigue sin agradarme. Y, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer con estas llaves?- preguntó ella, mostrándome el pequeño manojo.

-Yo creo que deberías guardarlo. No pasará nada malo si lo haces. No sabemos sin son las llaves de una mansión- dije, bromeando.

-Bueno, si es así… podría considerarlo.- respondió ella, con un gesto pensativo.

-¡Viste! Por Dios, Emma… cómo puedes pensar así…

-Estoy bromeando, por supuesto.- dijo, mientras hacía un gesto divertido- No creo aceptarle mucho a ese chico.

-Vamos, Em. Trata de aguantarlo un poco, ¿Sí?- intenté convencerla.

-Espero no verlo más.- finalizó ella.

Seguimos conversando y era mi turno de contarle mi pequeña conversación con Harry a la orilla de la playa hacía media hora.

-¡Muy bien dicho, Audrey! Así se le habla a un británico con rulos y famoso.- dijo ella.

Teníamos aún trabajo que hacer así que decidimos continuar sin mucha distracción. Rápidamente se hizo la hora del almuerzo, que estaba pautada para las 3:00 pm. Las dos nos dirigimos a la pequeña cantina que estaba allí que estaba encargada de organizar el bufete. Les pedí que sirvieran todo lo que se refería a los chicos. Marco Antonio también había dado la orden así que ya casi todo estaba listo para comer.

-Chicas, pueden sentarse aquí para almorzar.- dijo Servando, señalándonos una mesa cerca de la cabaña.

Estábamos comiendo frente al mar. Las dos nos sentíamos en el cielo. Y los ángeles no tardaron en llegar. Louis, Liam, Niall, Harry y Zayn pronto se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron con nosotras. Niall tomó posición al lado de Emma y junto a él se sentaron Zayn, Louis y Liam. Harry, por su parte, dio la vuelta y se sentó a mi lado. Al principio no me miró, lo hizo minutos después de ponerse cómodo. Sólo volteó y me sonrió muy ampliamente, como si estuviese haciendo una travesura. No era una sonrisa encantadora, no era en media luna, era de esas que solía hacer cuando levantaba el pulgar y miraba fijamente a la cámara en los videos diarios.

No pude evitar sonreír por lo bajo.

-¿Vas a quedarte para ver como grabamos los cortos del concierto?- me preguntó, mientras que los demás chicos hablaban y reían.

-Claro que sí. Creo que ya todo está listo.- respondí.

Nos tardamos aproximadamente una hora comiendo, ya que todos nos quedamos hablando y jugándonos bromas. Marco nos tomó a todos algunas fotos en la mesa, las cuales temía que las pusieran en internet; pero eso no importaba mucho porque Emma y yo seríamos solo dos amigas.

Necesitaban el atardecer para las tomas así que esperamos una hora más. Los chicos grabaron un nuevo video diario y al finalizar, se cambiaron a sus trajes asignados. Estos no eran trajes completos que utilizaban los buzos y nadadores, utilizarían bermudas y camisas que ellos mismos seleccionaron en alguna oportunidad.

Antes de empezar todo, Louis se me acercó para hablarme. Yo estaba parada en la puerta de la cabaña, mientras Emma conversaba con los chicos, en especial Niall.

-Entonces… Harry ya me comentó de ti, pequeña Audrey.

_¿Harry qué? _

-¿De mí? ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunté, con un gesto de duda.

-Está tramando algo y no se quedará tranquilo. Cuando se trata de chicas, Harry puede ser muy dedicado.- explicó el Direction, con una media sonrisa y viendo hacia el mar.

-¿Por qué querría tramar algo que me involucra? Si ha visto tantas mujeres hermosas y exitosas.-dije.

El se volteó a mirarme, fruñendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué no querría hacerlo? Yo podría responderte, pero mejor vamos a dejar que lo haga él mismo.- respondió Louis, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿No te pones celoso?- Bromeé.

-Sólo no le toques los rulos y estaremos bien.- dijo él, con un tono de advertencia. Sonrío.

Luego se alejó de mí para ir a grabar y yo quedé pensando en lo que había escuchado.

Antes de que todo empezara, decidí entrar a la cabaña por un poco de agua y por algunas otras cosas. No había nadie y yo estaba organizando para luego dirigirme al refrigerador. Cuando ya estaba allí, de espalda, tomé el agua que necesitaba y me volteé. Debía acostumbrarme a esas cosas, pero no podía. Harry estaba allí. Creo que le encantaba mi cara de sorpresa cada vez que lo veía.

-Creo que no termino de acostumbrarme a que siempre estés parado en frente de mí cada vez que me volteo- dije.

-Es que nunca sientes que te sigo, así que prefiero que te des cuenta sola.- explicó.

-Entonces es porque ya eres un experto en ese movimiento y lo has hecho tanto con otras tantas chicas, que no se nota cuando caminas detrás de ellas.

El se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-No lo sé… solo creo que deberías dejar de estar tan nerviosa cuando estamos solos. Lo único que puede pasar, son cosas increíbles.- dijo Harry, con sus ojos brillantes.

No estaba muy segura de mi siguiente movimiento, pero decidí seguirle la corriente.

-¿Cómo qué?

Se notaba un poco sorprendido. Parecía que siempre tenía el control de este tipo de situaciones.

-Veo que ya no estás nerviosa.- dijo con su espectacular tono de voz y tentador acento. Traté de disimular. El rápidamente se acercó hacia dónde yo me encontraba. Estaba decidido a intentar besarme… y yo no me resistiría más.

-Estas son las cosas que pueden pasar.- dijo, mirándome fijamente y acercando su cara a la mía. Muy dulcemente posó su nariz con la mira y se quedó allí por algunos segundos. Sus brazos descansaron en la parte superior del refrigerador, donde yo me encontraba estacionada. Aún sigo creyendo que pudo sentir los latidos de mi corazón, que estaba a punto de salir corriendo de donde estaba encerrado. Ni el alma más fuerte hubiese podido escapar de ahí… Harry era muy imponente y su presencia era irresistible. Su estatura me envolvía por completo.

Estábamos tan cerca que sus rizos se mezclaron con mi cabello y sus ojos no abandonaban los míos. Luego de unos segundos más, decidí bajar mis parpados para solo dejarme llevar por su encanto y picardía.

No sé que lo hizo cambiar de opinión, pero cuando a nuestros labios le faltaban medio centímetro para encontrarse, él se separó. Yo solo pude recobrar el aliento, deseando no tener que haberlo hecho.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y recobré mi postura. Estaba desorbitada.

-Yo creo que es mejor que salgamos.- Dijo.

Estaba segura de que lo estaba haciendo tal cual yo lo hice aquella noche en el bus. Me arrepentí.

Aún así, me parecía extraño. Harry no parecía ser el tipo de chico que se arrepentía de sus movimientos. Y menos de uno como ese.

-De acuerdo- traté de decir.- Pero, ¿qué pasó?- pregunté.

-Creo que los chicos me están llamando.- contestó.

La inseguridad me invadió totalmente. _¿Por qué se habría apartado?_ _¿Será que se dio cuenta de que no quiere ir más lejos con esto? Debí haberlo supuesto. Esto es una locura. _

Traté de esbozar una media sonrisa.

Demasiadas interrogantes y demasiados pensamientos para un solo segundo. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir y adelantarme a la puerta. Necesitaba buscar a Emma cuanto antes. Cuando salí de la cabaña, Louis volteó a verme desde la orilla al igual que Emma. Yo caminaba muy rápido. Me dirigí al bus con tanta prisa que mi amiga interrumpió sus actividades para seguirme.

Una vez adentro, caminé a mi habitación. Emma entró.

-Audrey, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué saliste así de la cabaña?

-Emma yo te lo dije. Esto con Harry es una locura. No… no creo que funcione.- refuté, inquieta.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué pasó allá adentro?- pregunto ella.

-El… el entro y me llegó por atrás. Luego se acercó demasiado y yo decidí que me dejaría llevar… pero él se separo justo cuando nos íbamos a besar y… y no sé por qué lo hizo, pero lo hizo y debe tener una razón y ahora estoy demasiado apenada porque no sé si se dio cuenta de que en realidad no siente nada por mí. ¿Cómo pude pensar que llegaría a enamorarse de mí?...- hablaba demasiado rápido. Los nervios no me dejaban parar.

-Audrey, ¡calma!- dijo Emma.- No es necesario ponerse así. Harry es muy impredecible.

-No, no lo es. Es totalmente predecible. El quiere una chica y va por ella.

-¿Y tú quieres ser una de esas chicas a las que él busca porque solamente le atraen? ¿O quieres que de verdad se enamore de ti? No sé por qué lo hizo. Ni qué le habrá pasado por la cabeza, pero lo que sí sé es que no te vas a quedar aquí. Vas a salir y le vas a demostrar que puedes manejar esta situación. Lo que pase después, lo resolveremos después, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo mi amiga con mucho carácter.

Yo tomé aire y, aunque no estaba segura, asentí. Salimos del bus y ya habían empezado a grabar. Los chicos estaban con tablas de surf corriendo por toda la orilla del mar. Emma y yo nos paramos a ver como hacían todo desde la puerta de la cabaña que se encontraba justo en frente de todo.

Estábamos hablando mientras observábamos todo. Pasó aproximadamente una hora y media. El sol empezaba a caer y la noche llegaría pronto. Marco se acerco a nosotras para pedirlos unos cuantos favores con respecto al bufete de la cena. Fuimos a la cantina para organizar todo y cuando íbamos de regreso al bus para chequear que todo estuviese bien, los chicos nos llamaron.

-Respira. Podrá llamarse Harry Styles, pero sigue siendo un chico. No un monstruo ni nadie superior a ti. Tú puedes controlar la situación.- dijo Emma.

Tenía razón. Aunque yo no tenía mucha experiencia con los chicos, decidí actuar natural y sin nervios.

-Hola- dijo Emma sonriente.

-¡Vas Happenin'!- dijo Zayn.

-¿Cómo les fue en su primer día de grabación?- preguntó ella.

-¡Genial! Ahora solo queremos comer- dijo Niall.- ¿Vendrán con nosotros?

-Claro que sí- respondió mi amiga.- Pero tendrán que ir a cambiarse, están súper mojados.

-Es que queremos entrar de nuevo al mar- comentó Louis.- Excepto Zayn… él le teme al agua.

-Vamos, Zayn. ¡Tienes que entrar!- Dijo Liam. – Estamos divirtiéndonos.

-No estoy seguro… Ya estuve mucho tiempo. No me siento muy seguro allá adentro…- respondió el _bad boy. _

-Todos vamos a entrar- dijo Harry.- Incluyendo a Emma y Audrey.

_¿Qué? ¿Al agua? ¿A esta hora? _

Detestaba el agua fría. Pero ese no era el verdadero problema. Mi cabeza no se encontraba dispuesta a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que me había pasado hacía un rato. Y menos agua de mar fría.

-No creo que yo entre, chicos…- dije, con una sonrisa nerviosa. El reloj marcaba las 5:45 pm y ya el sol estaba cayendo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry.

Me provocó lanzarle una mirada de esas desafiantes. Pero la reservé.

-Porque… no me gusta el agua fría. Pero yo los esperaré aquí, no se preocupen. – traté de sonreí.

-Pero no está tan fría- refutó él.

-De todos modos, yo prefiero quedarme aquí. Hace rato pase cerca de la orilla y toqué un poco el agua y…

No pude continuar mi frase porque Harry me levantó en con sus brazos para cargarme, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo. Todos empezaron a gritar y a reírse.

-¡Harry, por favor, el agua debe estar muy fría!- trataba de decirle mientras el caminaba hacia el mar.

-¡No, no lo está!- contestó él.

Llegamos al agua y me soltó. Efectivamente estaba helado. Pero el solo hecho de estar allí con él, hacía que me olvidara de todo. Sus rulos estaban entre mojados y secos, su camisa ya le hacía la marca de su pecho y sus ojos brillaban más intensamente que nunca. Una sonrisa rodeaba su cara.

-Estás loco, Harry. Esto está congelado.

-Pero es muy divertido, ¿No?- dijo él, retirándose el cabello de la cara.

-Bueno… sería mejor si me dijeras qué pasó en la cabaña. Por favor dime qué pasó por tu cabeza porque yo no he podido parar de preguntarme qué hice mal. Yo sé que esto es una locura y que está pasando muy rápido pero…

Los dos tratábamos de luchar con las olas y tratábamos de manteneros de pie.

El se limitó a escucharme.

-Yo quisiera saber qué pasó… Sé que no es el mejor lugar para preguntarlo pero…

Harry se acercó a mí y por fin habló.

-Es el mejor lugar para preguntarlo porque aquí mismo te responderé. No te besé allá adentro, porque quería hacerlo… aquí.

De una vez por todas me tomó de la cara con sus frías y grandes manos y me besó. Lo sostuve por los hombros para no caer al agua. Sus labios estaban helados pero tan suaves que me hubiese podido quedar ahí toda la vida. Lo hizo rápido pero tan dulce a la vez. Mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco y mis sentidos pasaron a otro plano. Cuando nos separamos, él me miro y me sonrió de una manera que nunca podré borrar de mi mente. Yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Empecé e temblar un poco de frío, pero él pareció no importarle.

-Creo que sí gané el reto.- dijo.

Yo solo pude sonreír sin dejarlo de ver.

Volvió a tomar mi cara y nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo. Esta vez con más fuerza y confianza. Nunca había recibido un beso, pero no creo que exista hombre en el mundo que hubiese podido superar ese. Lo tomé del cuello y luego pude tocar su cabello. No sé cuantos segundos fueron, pero sentí que ese era el lugar en el que tanto había deseado estar toda mi vida. No quería que el momento se acabara nunca.


	6. No te vi venir

_**CAP VI**_

_**No te vi venir **_

Un viento helado empezó a soplar y nos obligó a Harry y a mí a separarnos. Por varios segundos nos habíamos olvidado de que estábamos parados en medio de la orilla de la playa y, peor aún, se nos había olvidado que habíamos dejado a Louis, Liam, Zayn, Niall y Emma cerca de la cabaña, justo en frente de nosotros. El sol terminaba de esconderse y los ojos de Hazza estaban brillantes. Parecía satisfecho. Yo me encontraba demasiado abrumada por el momento y sentí que no podría emitir ningún movimiento ni decir ninguna palabra o frase. Solo trataba de organizar mis pensamientos y mis emociones que eran un total revoloteo dentro de mí.

-Sé que dije que te ayudaría con los chicos aquella tarde en mi camerino, pero creo que fue imposible porque todos ellos están locos por dejarte ir. Tenía que tomar esta oportunidad para mí.- dijo Harry, tratando de alzar la voz por el ruido del mar y el viento.

-Gracias por no ayudarme, entonces- respondí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi corazón era prácticamente inmortal en aquel momento por toda la felicidad que lo invadía. Me sentía plena.

-A la orden- respondió con un gesto pícaro.

Yo recordé que los chicos se habían quedado sentados cerca de la cabaña y no quería siquiera voltear a ver sus caras. Sabía que todos estarían preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Aunque fue algo extraño ya que no escuchaba ruidos o risas, o gente hablando. Volteé inquieta para buscarlos de todas maneras.

-Están dentro de la cabaña- dijo Harry, al verme ansiosa buscándolos.

Lo miré extrañada. ¿Cómo es que se habían ido sin ver nada? Decidí no darle importancia a eso y volverme a concentrarme en respirar. Teniendo a Harry tan cerca, era muy difícil llevar a cabo tal tarea. No pude evitar temblar un poco por lo frío del mar.

-Vamos para el bus y así te cambias.- dijo Harry, adivinando mis pensamientos.

Asentí y caminamos hacia afuera del agua.

-Mis rulos lucen geniales cuando están mojados.- soltó él, haciéndome reír por el gesto que hizo con su cara.

-¿En serio crees eso?- bromeé.

El me miró fijamente, tratando de aguantar una pequeña risa. Yo hice un gesto de inculpabilidad con mis manos y brazos y luego nos reímos. Una vez completamente fuera del agua, ya a punto de tomar camino para ir hacia el bus, mi hermano Servando nos tomó por sorpresa y nos hizo parar de caminar.

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué hacían tan tarde en el agua?- preguntó, viendo su reloj.- Ya terminamos las grabaciones hace rato. Y además, Audrey, tú no estás en ellas.- Pude notar que alguno de los managers de los chicos observaba por la ventana de la cabaña hacia nosotros.

_Servando siempre tan amable conmigo. _

Harry intentó hablar para contar lo sucedido, pero yo intervine.

-Lo ayudaba a buscar algo que se le cayó cerca de la orilla durante la grabación y por accidente una ola nos empapó.- mentí. ¿contarle a mi hermano lo que habíamos hecho? No estaba tan loca.

-¿Y los demás? No están en el bus.- dijo Servando.

-Están en la cabaña.- respondió Harry.

Mi hermano me miró dudoso para luego hacer un sonido de comprensión.

-De acuerdo. Pero Ady, ¿Ya está todo listo para mañana? Vestuarios limpios, tablas de surf, almuerzos…- preguntó Servando.

_Oh, shit. _

-Faltan algunos detalles. Solo tengo que pasar por…- intenté mentir de nuevo. Haría todo luego de cambiarme. Pero mi hermano interrumpió.

-Entonces deberías ir a solucionarlo ahora mismo, hermanita.- dijo él, tratando de ser amable… sarcásticamente.

_Sigue arruinando el momento, Servando Anderson. _

-Sí, pero está muy mojada. Estaría bien que pudiese cambiarse de ropa, al menos.- Sugirió Harry.

-Yo la acompañaré a cambiarse en la cabaña.- dijo mi hermano. Mi hermano no tenía un muy buen manejo del inglés, así que me pidió algo que no quería hacer, pero el momento me obligaba. –Dile que lo buscan en el autobús. Ya he hablado mucho en Inglés - dijo Servando.

Luego de explicarle a Harry que lo necesitaban en el bus, el asintió y dispuso a irse, pero antes me sonrió y su gesto expresaba un segundo encuentro entre nosotros. Camino hacia el bus, y cuando se encontraba a ciertos pasos de mi hermano y yo, sacudió su cabello. Parecía muy relajado.

Traté de apartar mi mirada de sus movimientos para que Servando no sospechara mi estado de encantamiento. Empecé a caminar hacia la cabaña para poder organizar todo. Aunque no sabía cómo lo haría en ese estado: mis sandalias estaban llenas de arena y mi ropa completamente mojada.

-Audrey, ¿segura que estaban buscando algo que el muchacho necesitaba?- preguntó mi hermano, algo incrédulo.

-Sí. ¿Qué más podría ser?- dije.

_Besarnos, por ejemplo. _

-Los managers necesitaban reunirse con todos los chicos de la banda y él era el único que faltaba. Todos fueron avisados y aún así faltó.- explicó.

_Por eso los chicos se fueron tan rápido de la playa hoy. _

-No sabía que tendrían una reunión hoy.- dije- ¿Aún tiene tiempo de llegar?

-Sí, pero porque vine por él.- hizo una pausa para luego continuar- Te expliqué al comenzar, Ady, que no podías desconcentrarte. Y mucho menos a alguno de ellos. Estamos comenzando la gira y no podemos tener problemas ni distracciones. ¿De acuerdo?

_Tenemos problemas, entonces. _

-Servando, ya te he dicho que estoy concentrada y ellos también.- refuté- Estábamos buscando algo que Harry perdió durante las grabaciones. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos, ¿no? Bueno, eso es lo que hacía.

El solo me miró, como analizando lo que le había dicho y pasándolo por un detector de mentiras o algo parecido.

-Está bien. Es que por un momento llegué a pensar que él y tú estaban solos en el mar porque están saliendo.- lanzó mi hermano.

Me quedé fría.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?- esperaba que entendiera que detrás de esa pregunta, existía otra: ¿Qué tendría de malo?

-Porque eso sería un gran problema. No nos permiten tener relaciones con personas de la misma empresa y menos con los clientes.- explicó. – Pero menos mal que ese no es tu caso. No tenemos que lidiar con algo así.

_Respira, Audrey. _

-No… no.- dije, tratando de sacudir un poco mi cabeza para… ¿disimular?- Pero, ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias de algo así? Digo… a lo mejor alguna vez sucedió.

-Depende del cargo. Por lo general es expulsión de ambos si se trata de trabajadores. Cuando hablamos de trabajador-cliente, pues el empleado tiene que salir del equipo. Casi siempre salimos perjudicados. Si hay uno de los empleados que tiene familiares en el grupo, como tú y yo, por ejemplo, entonces el de menor cargo afectaría al de mayor. Uno saldría inmediatamente y el otro, de un cargo más alto, podría ser destituido y trabajar en una posición menor.- explicó Servando.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Agradecí que nadie nos viera a Harry y a mí hacía unos minutos en el mar. Estaba casi segura de que él no sabía de ese sistema.

-Entiendo.- contesté. Creo que en aquel momento decidí no darle mucha importancia. Estaba totalmente distraída por lo tan prohibido que había pasado con Harry en la playa y, en el momento en el que hablaba con Servando, aún seguía mojada y tenía muchísimo frío. Terminamos de hacer todo para el día siguiente y yo corrí para el bus para así poder cambiarme.

-¡Al fin llegas!- exclamó mi amiga Emma al verme entrar al cuarto.- ¿Qué te hicieron allá afuera? Estás toda llena de arena.

-Estaba empapada, y Servando me obligó a caminar por toda la playa arreglando cosas para mañana.- respondí.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Estas mojada porque Harry te llevó al mar con él!- gritó.- Te dije que no te preocuparas. Todo iba a estar bien.

-Emma… ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo que sentí cuando me levantó para llevarme al agua. Fue una locura.

-¿Se besaron?- preguntó con mucha inquietud. Definitivamente no había visto nada.

Solo pude arquear mis labios, como conteniendo una sonrisa y un gesto bastante pícaro.

Mi amiga gritó y esbozó una sonrisa, adivinando mis pensamientos.

-¡Audrey, eso es perfecto!- dijo- ¡No puedo creer lo que escucho! ¿Qué te dijo después? ¿Te invitará a salir? ¿Dónde está ahorita?- Emma no podía contener la emoción.

-¡No sé! ¿Si me invitará a salir? No tengo idea.- exclamé.- Luego de salir comenzamos a reír y el sacudió su cabello como siempre suele hacerlo….- le expliqué a mi amiga todo lo que había sucedido, incluyendo la conversación con Servando.

-¿Cómo es posible que un trabajador no pueda tener otro tipo de relación con su cliente? Eso es ridículo.- espetó Emma.

-No lo sé- contesté. Ella me preguntaba sobre lo que me había dicho Servando, pero mi mente se encontraba en la orilla de la playa aún. Ella lo notó.

-Es que tú no estás aquí ahorita, Ady.- dijo mi amiga.- Tú sigues besándote con Harry.- afirmó, tratando de decir mis pensamientos en voz alta.

Yo la abracé, demasiado risueña, para luego quitarme el bolso que llevaba cruzado, y dirigirme al baño para darme una ducha. Mis labios no desistían en dejar de sonreír. Mientras caminaba hacia el baño casi tambaleándome y sacudiendo mi cabello, mi amiga Emma solo me observaba, impresionada. No importa que tan descalza estuviese, nunca podría sentir el piso. Me creía en las nubes, por más tonto que pareciese. Me apresuré en bañarme para salir y seguir hablando con Em. Mi esfuerzo no sirvió de mucho, ya que al salir del baño, mi amiga estaba dormida sobre la cama. Nunca podía resistirse a una de esas, ni siquiera en momentos como aquel. Decidí que, como los chicos estaban en reunión y Emma estaba dormida, podría salir a comer algo. Trataría de cuidar mi expresión. Sabía que estaría sonriendo como tonta toda la noche y no podía exponerme a que alguien me pregunte o se fije.

Una vez afuera en la cocina, lugar que me traía algunos recuerdos, me preparé un té para calmar el frío que tenía y comí algunas galletas. Saqué mi iPod y me senté en el sofá a pensar y pensar en lo que me había sucedido. ¿Cómo es que yo había logrado que uno de los chicos de la banda más deseada en el mundo me besase? Aún no me lo explicaba. Pero tampoco quería intentarlo demasiado. Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldar del mueble y me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos. Luego de un rato, cuando escuchaba _One thing, _sentí que uno de mis audífonos se cayó; no fue precisamente eso lo que pasó: Louis había llegado y se había sentado justo a mi lado y tomó uno de los auriculares para escuchar lo que yo.

-Esa es una buena canción. ¿Quiénes son?- Bromeó.

Yo sonreí.

-Mmm, unos chicos que tienen una que otra canción por allí. No recuerdo el nombre.- le seguí el juego.

-Buena respuesta- dijo, asintiendo.

-¿Ya termino la reunión o te escapaste de ella?- pregunté, con un gesto de complicidad.

-Ya terminó.- explicó.- Estábamos hablando cosas del rodaje de mañana.

-¿Todo bien?- Louis parecía querer decir otra cosa.

-Sí, sí… Es solo que… Mencionaron algo muy interesante durante la reunión.

_¿Algo interesante? _

Me quedé en silencio, ansiosa, esperando que él continuara voluntariamente. No quería preguntar demasiado, pero mi gesto definitivamente revelaba todas las preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza.

-Puede que te involucre.- me puse fría- En realidad, a todos los del equipo.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Por qué nos involucra a todos?- pregunté, curiosa.

El volteó para darme una sonrisa semi-luna.

-Son instrucciones. No podemos tener relaciones "más allá de trabajo" con el personal de la empresa con la que estamos ahora.

_Lo mismo que me explicó Servando. Pero, ¿Por qué Lou me cuenta esto?_

-Mi hermano Servando me explicó la situación- continué, tratando de actuar como si no hubiese un beso que esconder.

-¿Estás dispuesta a tomar esa orden?- preguntó el _carrot boy. _

¿Por qué Louis me preguntaba todo eso? No entendía muy bien a dónde trataba de llegar.

Lo miré algo desconcertada.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- pregunté. Sabía que, de hecho, la había incumplido hacía unas horas.

-Harry ya me contó lo que sucedió en la playa hace un rato.- soltó.

_Oh, oh. _

Él se rió. Supongo que fue por la expresión aterrada de mi cara.

Luego sonreí por lo bajo. Tan sólo recordar el momento, hacía que se me acelerara el corazón.

-Es una locura, lo sé- dije- Ni siquiera sé cómo fue que llegamos hasta este punto. Pero no pude evitarlo.

-Estoy celoso- dijo Louis.

-No creo que Harry te cambie por nadie.- continué bromeando.

-Bueno, pero quisiera saber todo. Mi chico tenía una sonrisa de mucha satisfacción hoy en la reunión.- me comentó Louis, con un tono muy amistoso. No sé por qué, pero me sentí muy cómoda hablando con él. Escucho muy atento y de vez en cuando bromeaba con cualquier cosa. Louis era realmente amable y cálido. Tras ese alocado y apasionado cantante, existía un extraordinario entendedor. Muchas veces había hablado con mis amigas, especialmente Emma y Ada, que me encantaba su personalidad y que sería muy agradable conocerlo y compartir con él. Ahora tenía la oportunidad, y era increíble.

-Harry siempre ha sido un chico muy dedicado, desde que lo conozco. Su mamá y su hermana también lo afirman.- dijo Louis, luego de tener rato conversando sobre lo que había pasado entre su amigo y yo.- Puede que lo tengas en tus manos ahora, Ady.- dijo, arqueando sus labios para una sonrisa.

-No sabes cuánto quisiera que eso sucediera.- confesé, algo dudosa de su afirmación- Han conocido a tantas mujeres hermosas que siento que no podría competir con ellas.

-Harry es un chico muy sensible y solo busca alguien que lo comprenda, le ayude y lo quiera. A veces cree que lo tiene, pero no es así.- explicó- Creo que esta puede ser una oportunidad para él de darse cuenta de que todo lo que quiere está aquí.

Louis me devolvía el aliento. Sonreí.

-No sé qué esté Harry pensando exactamente ahora, pero gracias por escucharme, Louis.- dije.- pase lo que pase después de hoy, no voy a poder olvidar esa orilla de playa.- Sabía que estaba siendo muy risueña, pero no podía dejar de sentirme revuelta de emociones cada vez que lo recordaba.

-¿Y si lo que pasa es que se siguen viendo?- preguntó Louis.

-Pues entonces no me interesará ninguna norma corporativa.- espeté.

-Esa es mi chica- dijo él.- ¿Puedo confesarte algo?- preguntó, después de una pausa.

Asentí.

-Antes de esta conversación creía que podrías ser muy tranquila, y no está mal que lo seas, porque lo eres, pero temía que fuera demasiado y no pudieses adaptarte a todo este ritmo loco de trabajo y tour. Ahora, con esa respuesta, sé que vas a jugar todas las cartas que tengas.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Claro que sí.- aseguré- a veces puedo resultar un poco asustadiza por lo desconocido, pero ya no me siento nueva en este lugar y voy a dar lo mejor de mí. Solo que _jugar en la misma partida que Harry _no debe resultar fácil -dije. Quería probar el nivel de confianza que tenía con Louis, y qué tanto podría ayudarme.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, háblame. ¿De acuerdo?

_Bingo. _

-De acuerdo.- sonreí. Me encantaba la idea de compartir cosas con Louis. Él se quedó un rato más para tomar té, que tanto le gustaba, y para comer las galletas que quedaban. Pasamos algunas horas sentados, escuchando música y riendo por sus bromas. Como éramos de países diferentes, le mostré algunos artistas que tenía en mi iPod que cataban en español y otros idiomas y le conté alguna de las cosas que hacíamos las Directioners para poder estar al día con sus noticias.

-Son increíbles- comentó.

Niall, Liam, Zayn y Harry parecían estar dormidos, ya que no se presentaron en la cocina en ningún momento. Louis y yo terminamos de hablar en la madrugada y él se fue a su cuarto para dormir y yo me fui al mío a tratar de hacer lo mismo. Dormí por momentos, y cada vez que abría los ojos, solo recordaba mi escena con Harry en la playa.

Por fin amaneció y mi reloj sonó justo a las 6:00 am. Me levanté un poco cansada, pero animada al fin. Desperté a Emma y parece que lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue lo que me había dicho la noche anterior antes de quedarse dormida.

-¡No quería, Audrey! Yo tenía que quedarme despierta. ¡Lo siento!-exclamaba.- ¿Pudiste dormir algo? Yo te conozco… sabía que no dormirías nada y aún así, no me quede despierta.

-Tranquila, Em.- dije.- Tuvimos un día rudo ayer y tenías que descansar. Además, la noche no fue eterna. Pude hablar con Louis sobre lo que pasó.

-¡¿Con Louis!?- preguntó, sorprendida- ¿Qué te dijo?

Le conté a mi amiga en forma resumida qué fue lo que habíamos hablado mientras nos vestíamos.

Ella terminó así:

emmas_random_look/set?id=45001391&.locale=es

Y yo así:

audreys_look_today/set?id=45001571

-Emma… ¿Por qué los lentes rojos?- pregunté, algo confundida. Ella nunca solía usar ese tipo de cosas.

-No quiero que el niñito este – Andrew- me reconozca.- dijo, mientras se volteaba hacia mí arreglándose los lentes.

No pude evitar reír.

-¿Estás loca? No es para tanto.- dije, tratando de contener la risa. Emma a veces hacía cosas que yo no podía creer. Junto a los lentes, utilizó algunos otros accesorios "distractorios".

-Audrey, siempre que lo veo y él me ve, me siento muy incómoda. Simplemente no quiero que lo haga hoy.

No quise darle más larga al asunto, pues sabía que no le gustaba hablar del tema. Terminamos de arreglarnos y salimos para desayunar. Una vez en la cocina, solas, pues los chicos se levantarían a las 7 y aún eran las 6:20, preparamos nuestra comida y nos sentamos a hablar. Luego de un rato, ya cuando habíamos terminado, recogimos todo y dejamos el lugar limpio de nuevo. Emma fue a la habitación a buscar su teléfono celular, mientras yo me quedé organizando algunas cosas. Estaba en uno de los muebles recogiendo algunas envolturas de _snacks _que habían quedado de la noche anterior, y cuando me volteé para tirarlos en la basura, Harry estaba saliendo de su habitación, que estaba my cerca de la mía y, pues, de la cocina. Esbozó una dulce sonrisa, mientras trataba de abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días- dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Buenos días- respondió. Se acercó para darme un corto, pero delicado abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó, mientras se sentaba en el mueble y arreglaba su cabello.

_El sí puede actuar natural, y yo… tengo que calmar la revolución que me da en el estómago cada vez que lo veo. _

-Algo trasnochada, pero bien-sonreí- ¿y tú?

-¿Por qué trasnochada? Estoy bien, gracias.- dijo.

_Porque le estaba contando a tu "casi-novio" que me besé contigo._

-Ni Louis ni yo teníamos sueño, así que nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde- expliqué. Él pareció interesarse un poco más.

-Oh… ¿De qué hablaron? Te contó sobre su Zanahoria mágica o de Kevin.- bromeó.

_¿Zanahoria mágica? No sabía que Louis tenía una… Vamos, Harry, sólo quieres saber con señales qué hablamos. _

En ese momento, bastante oportuna, salió Emma de la habitación.

-¡Hola, Harry!- exclamó mi amiga.

Harry tuvo que guardar sus ansias por saber lo que le iba a responder, y saludar a Emma.

-Buenos días, Emma.- dijo, tratando de formar una sonrisa.

Ella no pudo evitar recordar lo del día anterior y, por supuesto, comentar algo al respecto.

-Hoy mi chica necesita concentrarse, así que nada de agua para ustedes dos. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo ella, con un tono de autoridad.

La miré fijamente. Harry sólo rio y levantó sus manos en señal de inocencia.

-¿Puedo hablarle durante el día al menos?- preguntó él.

-¡Claro! Yo sólo bromeaba, rulitos.- exclamó mi amiga, al darse cuenta de mi expresión.- Pero esta vez, estaré más al pendiente de la orilla. No quiero perderme ninguna escena.

No pude evitar reír. Harry, al verme, hizo lo mismo. La expresión de picardía de Emma no tenía precio.

-Emma... estás loca.- dije.

Justo en ese momento, Niall y Liam entraron a la sala dónde nos encontrábamos.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamó Liam con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días!- Respondimos Harry, Emma y yo.

Nos quedamos charlando sobre algunas cosas que Liam venía a decirnos, entre ellas, que un grupo de deportistas vendrían a la playa para ayudarlos a practicar con las tablas de surf para el segundo día de rodaje.

-Chicos- intervine- ya Emma y yo tenemos que irnos. Mi hermano nos debe estar buscando. Más tarde los veré afuera para las instrucciones de hoy. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Ok! Nos veremos más tarde, entonces - dijo Liam, despidiéndonos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Harry, con una sonrisa muy comprometedora.

-Oye- intervino Niall- ¿Qué habrá para comer hoy?- Liam se volteó a verme con una semi sonrisa por el tan esperado comentario de su amigo.

-Eso es una sorpresa- dijo Emma. La miré, algo inquieta. No teníamos ninguna "sorpresa" preparada.

Ella me tomó del brazo y empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta del bus.

-Emma… ¿Qué sorpresa?- pregunté.

-Tranquila, Audrey. Yo hice algunas llamadas ayer y la sorpresa estará aquí para el mediodía. Solo tenemos que ir al bufete y pedir que no les sirvan a los chicos-explicó.

Salimos del bus para arreglar algunas cosas del almuerzo, ya que ellos no comerían en el bufete, según lo que explicó Emma. Luego, empezamos a hacer lo cotidiano, todo lo referente a los muchachos, su ropa, camerinos, tablas de surf y todo lo que utilizarían aquel día. Rápidamente el reloj marcó las 10:00 am. Los chicos recién habían salido del autobús y Emma y yo les explicamos todo el itinerario de ese día. El rodaje empezó sin problema y los deportistas arribaron a la playa. Por supuesto, mi hermano me encargó a mí y a Emma para atenderlos. Eran tres: John, 20; Frank, 19; y Nick, 20. Eran bastante apuestos y altos. Al momento de conocerlos, John y Nick resultaron bastante simpáticos, pero no podía pensar lo mismo de Frank. El menor parecía incómodo y cansado, así que tendría que hacer lo imposible porque se sintiera bien durante el rodaje.

-De acuerdo, muchachos, podrán quedarse en esta cabaña y yo los llamaré al momento que se necesite de su ayuda.- expliqué, con una sonrisa.

-Todo lo que pidieron está en el estante de allá- dijo Emma, señalando- y tienen un refrigerio por aquí.- explicó, ubicando los lugares.

Todos asintieron.

-Gracias- dijo John.

-A la orden- respondí- cualquier cosa que necesiten, estaremos por aquí afuera. Los vendremos a visitar de vez en cuando.

Salimos de la cabaña, para poder organizar todo lo que faltaba. Los chicos empezaron a grabar las segundas tomas de su presentación para los conciertos, mientras Emma y yo íbamos y veníamos, trabajando. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Emma parecía emocionada.

-Tengo que ir a la entrada de la cabaña- me dijo.

La miré, curiosa.

-¿Para qué? La "sorpresa"- pregunté, haciendo un gesto con mis dedos.

-Niall va a estar muy emocionado- dijo, sonriente- Vamos, ¡acompáñame!

Caminamos hacia el lugar y pude observar una especie de camioneta con varias publicidades en ella. Me costó leer, pero cuando por fin estuvo cerca, reconocí un logo y un nombre muy particular: NANDO'S. Sonreí ampliamente.

-Emma, ¿qué es esto?- pregunté, incrédula- ¿Cómo pediste este servicio?

-Marco Antonio es un verdadero cómplice.- lanzó ella.

Mi amiga había hecho un pedido especial a la cadena de comida que tanto amaba Niall. Ellos llevaron un "Bufete Express" a la playa en la que nos encontrábamos, y todo era para los muchachos, especialmente para nuestro chico Irlandés. La comida fue llevada rápidamente a la cabaña y, luego de eso, nos dispusimos a llamar a los "Direction".

-¡Muchachos!-exclamé. Ellos estaban lanzándose agua unos a otros, en el receso que les habían dado.- pueden venir a comer. Hoy tenemos un menú especial.- dije, ya cuando tenía su atención.

Me volví hacia la cabaña, dónde se encontraba Emma. Ellos vendrían unos pasos detrás de mí. Entramos y ya todo estaba perfectamente servido. Mi amiga tenía una expresión de mucha emoción, como si fuera alguna especie de regalo de aniversario o algo. Niall fue el último en entrar a la habitación y su gesto al ver toda la comida, definitivamente no tenía precio.

-¡NANDO'S!- exclamó- ¿Comeremos NANDO'S hoy? ¡Es increíble! ¡No esperemos más! ¡Vamos a sentarnos! -dijo, corriendo hacia la mesa.

-¿Quién trajo todo esto?- preguntó Zayn. Mirándome.

-Emma quiso hacer algo especial por Niall.- expliqué- sabemos que le gusta mucho esa comida, así que se adelanto y trajo algo de ella.

-Va a enloquecer- comentó Liam.- Si no vamos, nos dejará sin almuerzo.

Por fin nos sentamos y comimos, incluyendo a los chicos que nos visitaban aquel día. Durante toda la hora, estuvimos riendo y comentando acerca de la manera en la que Niall devoraba todo lo que habían pedido para él. Una vez que finalizó, lanzó un suspiro.

-Estaba delicioso. Ya extrañaba comer esto.- dijo Niall.- ¿Quién pudo haber ordenado todo? Nuestros managers son los mejores.

Yo miré a Emma con una sonrisa y supe que era hora de aclarar quién habría mandando a comprar todo.

-Yo creo que los managers no tienen nada que ver con esta sorpresa.- intervine- creo que fue alguien más.

Todos prestaron especial atención.

-Emma quiso que comiéramos NANDO'S hoy. En especial tú.- revelé.

El se volteó hacia Emma con una expresión asombrada.

-¿Fuiste tú? ¡Oh, por Dios!- el amarillo se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a la de mi amiga y abrazarla por la parte de atrás, cubriendo sus hombros.- ¡Gracias!

Ella se rió.

-No es nada. Qué bueno que te haya gustado.- respondió ella.

-¡Hay que tomar una foto de este momento!- exclamó emocionado Niall, mientras se separaba de Emma para buscar su teléfono.

Nos juntamos todos para la foto grupal, exceptuando a los deportistas que se habían retirado de la mesa hacía un rato. El orden era algo así: en la mesa cuadrada estaba en la punta de derecha a izquierda Zayn, Liam, Louis y Emma. Del otro lado nos encontrábamos Harry, Niall y yo. Pedimos a Marco, que estaba cerca de la mesa, que nos tomara la foto. Niall pasó al otro lado para salir junto a Emma, con aquella sonrisa característica y su pulgar levantado en señal de agradecimiento.

-¡Voy a mostrarle a nuestras fans lo que otras increíbles Directioners están haciendo en su nombre!- exclamó.- La subiré a _Twitter. _

"_**Gracias a **_ _**Emma16 por este increíble almuerzo al estilo NANDO'S .Genial equipo" **_

Ese fue el _Tweet _de Niall al subir la foto. Desde ese momento, empezó a seguir a Emma.

Una vez finalizado el almuerzo, mi amiga y yo teníamos aún cosas por hacer, así que dispusimos a retirarnos. Antes de salir de la cabaña, uno de los muchachos en el grupo de deportistas, Frank, entró para buscar algunas cosas. No las encontraba, así que se acercó a preguntarme.

-Oye, ¿sabrás dónde está mi bolso? Lo dejé justo aquí.- espetó.

-Cuando entramos a almorzar estaba allí. ¿Revisaste bien?-pregunté. No tenía idea de qué pudo haberle pasado.

-Claro que lo hice. ¿Podrías responder por él? Dijiste que te encargarías.- refutó.

-Claro. Mandaré a que lo busquen y yo también lo haré. Solo necesito saber dónde lo dejaste exactamente porque no me explico cómo pudo haberse perdido. Esta es la única cabaña que tenemos y…- no pude terminar de explicarle.

-Lo dejé aquí. Tienen que encontrarlo, y rápido. Ya vamos a salir a grabar y necesito algo que está allí dentro. ¿De acuerdo?

_El "por favor" es gratis. Igual que la educación. Pero está bien, es mi trabajo, y tengo que buscarlo._

Le pedí a Emma que me ayudase a buscar el bolso. Los chicos aún permanecían sentados en la mesa, sin darse cuenta de lo que buscábamos. No lo encontramos.

-No creo que esté aquí. ¿No lo habrá tomado alguno de tus compañeros?- pregunté, ingenuamente.

-¿Por qué habrían de tomarlo? Ellos tienen el suyo. Sabía que mis cosas no estarían seguras en este lugar.- empezaba a alzar la voz.- ¿Cómo se suponer que lo conseguiré?

_Nadie se lo va a robar. Todos tenemos nuestras cosas y no necesitamos las de los demás. _

Yo siempre me mostraba tímida y calmada, pero mi carácter al molestarme no era el más amable.

-Entiendo que es mi culpa, pero lo vamos a solucionar. Tranquilo- traté de que se calmara y no se molestara.

Emma solo veía la escena, algo inquieta.

-Pues supongo que es tu culpa. En lugar de estar tomándote fotos, deberías hacer tu trabajo. – refutó.

_Respira, Audrey. No todo puede ser hermoso y amable. Tienes que hacer sentir bien al cliente._

Esto último lo dijo en un tono en el que todos en la cabaña escucharon. Los chicos voltearon hacia donde estábamos Emma, Frank y yo.

"_Ese bolso estaba allí cuando Emma y yo entramos a esta habitación. Recuerdo que las ordenamos antes de la hora del almuerzo"- _pensé.

Empezaba a sentirme culpable por el hecho de que el objeto en cuestión no estuviese en su lugar.

-Tranquila, lo vamos a encontrar antes de que este chico se altere demasiado- me dijo Emma, en un tono bajo.

Salí rápido de la cabaña para ver si estaba fuera en alguno de los equipos, pero no.

-De acuerdo- dije.- Vamos a buscar de nuevo y si no está aquí, iremos al Bus por él. Afuera no está.

-No sé quién te contrato, pero debería sacarte del equipo.- se quejó- No eres capaz de cuidar un bolso, no sé como haces para cuidar de 5 chicos.

Esta vez, Louis, Liam, Niall, Zayn y Harry voltearon inquietos.

Preferí no contestar nada y ponerme a buscar el tan deseado bolso. Pero se adelantaron a una posible respuesta.

-No creo que esa sea la forma de tratar a alguien, y menos a una chica- refutó Harry, en su tono calmado característico. Volteé a verlo casi instantáneamente.

-Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No supo cuidar de lo que tenía que cuidar.- dijo el deportista.

-Yo creo que sí lo hizo. A lo mejor alguien lo tomó y no viste quién.- continuó el rizado.

El chico de 19 años, dio un vistazo a toda la cabaña, buscando nuevamente.

-¿Lo ves? Tampoco está mi tabla de surf. ¡Qué mal entrenada estás! Ustedes deberían tener cuidado con sus cosas. Podrían perderse en cualquier momento.- dijo, dirigiéndose a los chicos.

-Nuestras cosas están perfectamente- añadió Louis.- no hemos tenido inconveniente alguno.

-Yo creo que podría salir a preguntar a…- traté de dar una idea para que no se alargara la pelea, y para tratar de calmarme yo, porque estaba segura de que no soportaría más y le lanzaría un zapato. Pero no pude terminar.

-Yo creo que deberías encargarte de tus cosas y no de las de los demás- interrumpió Frank.- ¿Quién responder por mis cosas? No creo que tú lo puedas hacer. No eres eficiente ni cuidadosa.

-De acuerdo- intervino Harry, ya algo incómodo con las palabras del otro chico.- Si quieres, puedes tomar todas las tablas de surf que están afuera, pero no es necesario hablarle así. Nadie lo hizo a propósito.- Harry siempre conservaba su posición tranquila y respetuosa.

-Todos podemos buscar por tus cosas- dijo Liam desde dónde estaba.- Tiene que estar por algún lado.

-Audrey- dijo Harry, volteándose para quedar totalmente frontal a mí- sal y busca a sus compañeros o a tu hermano. Mientras los chicos y yo tratamos con este deportista fastidioso- dijo.

Hice una sonrisa tímida en señal de obediencia y caminé hacia la puerta. Justo cuando la iba a abrir para salir, entraron John y Nick, con sus bolsos y tablas de surf… y otro juego adicional: el de Frank.

Volteé para encontrarme con la cara de Frank, y luego volví hacia los otros dos muchachos.

-¿Tienen las cosas de su amigo Frank?- pregunté.

-¡Sí! Las tomamos porque nos dijeron que nos pondrían en otro lugar luego de almorzar, pero creo que nos quedaremos aquí- dijo Nick.

Solo me limité a voltear a ver al resto de la habitación, en especial a Frank.

-Bueno, parece que todo el lío ha sido resuelto- dijo Liam.

-Sí…- continuó Harry.- Creo que deberíamos irnos.- volteó a verme.

-Yo también creo deberíamos…- agregó Emma, caminando hacia mí.

No quise decirle mucho a Frank, pues sabía que no tenía sentido ni agregaba valor alguno lo que le pudiese decir, pero sí a los otros dos chicos.

-Asegúrense de dejar sus cosas en su solo lugar. Y si las van a mover, háganmelo saber, por favor- pedí, con un tono bastante seco.

Me sentía apenada con los muchachos por haber tenido que estar allí al momento de la discusión. Pero ellos parecieron comprender a la perfección y decidieron salir detrás de mi amiga y yo. Dejamos al joven de 19 años parado, con una expresión de descontento y si saber cómo reaccionar luego de todo el problema que armó.

-Gracias por ayudarme- dije a los chicos, una vez que salimos de la cabaña.

-No, no es problema- contestó Louis, en un tono comprensivo.- ese muchacho no sabe cómo decir las cosas.

-Yo le hubiese pegado un plato en la cara- espetó Emma.- ¡es un mal educado!

_Si hubiese tenido uno cerca… _

En ese instante, Marco Antonio se acercó a nuestro círculo.

-Hola, muchachos-dijo, sonriente.- Paso para informarles que una de las cámaras principales tiene una pequeña falla y vamos a tener que retrasar la siguiente grabación por algunas horas, hasta que llegue el repuesto. Pueden tomarse un receso e ir a caminar por la playa, si quieren. Les avisaremos cuando todo esté listo para retomar la actividad.- explicó, asintiendo y dejando el lugar.

-De acuerdo- respondí.- Emma y yo estaremos por aquí, al pendiente.

Mi amiga me lanzó una mirada matadora. No la había entendido, hasta que Marco se fue.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tienen pensado hacer?- preguntó ella en voz alta, dirigiéndose a los chicos.

-Creo que voy a estar en el bus y jugar videojuegos- dijo Louis.

-Yo voy a acompañarte en el bus, pero respondiendo_ tweets_ de las fans- agregó Liam, con una sonrisa.

-Yo me uno a tu plan, Lou- dijo Zayn.

-Y yo, ¡haré ambas!- exclamó Niall, levantando los pulgares en señal de aprobación.

Todos reímos.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?- preguntó Emma.

-¡Claro!- respondió Nialler.

Ella sonrió, satisfecha.

Harry aún seguía en silencio y yo, la verdad, pensé en unirme a ellos, pues no tenía otra cosa planeada. Aunque moría por sentarme en cualquier sitio de la playa y pasar el rato con Harry. No habíamos podido hablar bien desde la tarde anterior. El leyó mis pensamientos.

-Hum… yo creo que iré a hacer algunas llamadas desde mi celular y luego a… tal vez… caminar por la playa un rato.- dijo Harry, tratando de no sonar sospechoso.

-Yo creo que mi hermano tiene algunas cosas que hablar conmigo.- agregué, con una mirada algo nerviosa. Louis y Emma parecieron entender. Al fin y al cabo, eran los únicos que sabían sobre Harry y yo.

-Quizá pueda acompañarte- dijo Liam- quiero dar una vuelta.

Harry no respondió nada.

-Yo creo que nuestro plan está mucho mejor, Liam- intervino Louis.- ¿Vas a perderte de jugar _wii _con nosotros? ¡Vamos!

-Solo quería que Harry no estuviese solo- comentó el papá de la banda.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

-No, no te preocupes. Harry estará bien. Seguro consigue con quién… lo siento con qué entretenerse rápidamente.- dijo el _bromance _de Harry.

Todos sabíamos que Harry siempre encontraba hablar con chicas fácilmente, así que fue la excusa perfecta y Liam comprendió.

-Ok. Entonces dejémoslo hacer lo suyo.- dijo Liam, formando una sonrisa bastante pícara.

No sabía cuál iba a ser mi siguiente movimiento, pero decidí que tendría que ser rápido para no levantar muchos comentarios.

-Bueno, muchachos, voy a buscar a mi hermano. Creo que está del otro lado, así que iré caminando.- dije, señalando el camino.

-Y nosotros ya nos vamos al bus- dijo Louis, mientras lanzaba sus brazos sobre Liam y Zayn.

Sonreí amablemente, y luego empecé a caminar a ese supuesto "otro lado" el cual no sabía exactamente si existía. Era una playa… tenía que tener más arena y agua, y para allá iría yo. Volteé levemente para percatarme de que todos ya estuviesen moviéndose, y vi que Harry sólo tomó tu _Iphone _y comenzó a usarlo al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la cabaña.

_O sea, ¿Qué sí era verdad que iba a ser unas llamadas y caminar __solo__ por la playa?_

Me sentí algo tonta e ilusa. Por un segundo pensé que podría haber dado aquella razón para que habláramos, pero no parecía. Seguí caminando hacía cualquier lugar, pues ya no podía devolverme. Y había dicho que tendría que buscar a Servando, así que no podía regresarme al bus. Además… no tenía ningún otro plan. Todo estaba organizado hasta el momento en el que los chicos volvieran a retomar las grabaciones. Tomé mi _Ipod _y comenzó a sonar "Use Somebody" de The Kings of Lion. Caminé por unos 15 minutos, pensando en qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza a Harry y en lo que había sucedido esa tarde en la cabaña con los tres deportistas. Harry me había defendido junto con los otros chicos, de la forma más caballerosa posible: sin alterarse, proponiendo ideas para la solución del problema y exigiendo respeto. Me sentía bien de saber que estaban ahí para ese momento y que pude contar con ellos. Como fan me sentía maravillada e impresionada por aquella hazaña, pero como chica me sentía… satisfecha y agradecida. El reloj marcaba las 3:30 pm, así que el sol era fuerte y el viento lo acompañaba. No quería alejarme demasiado, así que decidí devolverme para dar cualquier excusa a los chicos en el autobús de porqué no estaba con mi hermano. Di la vuelta y empecé a caminar de regreso. Ahora sonaba "Good Life" de One Republic en mi _Ipod. _Aún me faltaba caminar un rato más; sin darme cuenta me había alejado realmente, pero por ser un camino recto, no me preocupé. Luego de unos minutos de caminata, sumergida en la música, algo decidió interrumpir mis pensamientos. Una figura alta, de tez pálida y con mucho cabello caminaba hacia mí. Era Harry.

Venía arreglando su cabello por la brisa (cabiz baja), aún tenía la bermuda que estaba utilizando para las grabaciones, una camisa blanca y no llevaba zapatos; sus collares infaltables y su teléfono en la mano.

No podía evitar ponerme nerviosa. Abrí los ojos para certificar que era él, pero no me tomó mucho trabajo hacerlo, pues Harry tenía una figura y una presencia inconfundible. Al menos para mí. El levantó la cabeza para entrecerrar sus ojos y mirarme; aún estábamos a distancia.

-¡Hola!- exclamó, alzando su mano, con una sonrisa cálida. Parecía complacido de haberme encontrado. Y yo también lo estaba.

Yo levanté mi mano y sonreí ampliamente. No podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que lo veía o lo pensaba. Por fin nos encontramos.

-¿Por qué caminaste tanto? Pensé que te habías perdido.- dijo, con tono de intriga.

-No me di cuenta de cuánto había avanzado- excusé- ¿Qué tan lejos estamos?

-Hum… podría tomar media hora llegar a la cabaña.- respondió.

_¿Media hora? "No te alejes demasiado, Audrey". No suelo ser muy obediente. _

-¿Tenemos que regresar ya?- _pregunta estúpida. Debo dejar de preocuparme por el tiempo. _

-Marco no ha dicho nada.- respondió- Además, me tomó trabajo escaparme. Preguntan demasiado…

En ese instante, me dominaron unas ganas de abrazarlo y aún no encuentro la razón. Pero me contuve. No pude responder a lo que me había dicho. Solo miré al mar y luego devolví la mirada a su cara. Sus ojos eran perfectamente claros y grandes. El esbozó una sonrisa con sus labios. Ya no podía estar más tiempo callada, así que decidí decir algo para romper el silencio, pero él, nuevamente, tomó la delantera. Bajó su cabeza y volvió a besarme. Siempre me he considerado romántica empedernida, así que no estaba acostumbrada reacciones tan rápidas y precisas como las de Harry. Yo tuve que levantar un poco mis pies para poder alcanzarlo. Yo seguía sin creerlo. No sabía si besarnos se iba a convertir en un hábito para nosotros, pero estaba dispuesta a asumirlo. El beso fue rápido y cálido.

-¿Siempre besas a las chicas que te encuentras por la playa de esta manera?- pregunté, tratando de recuperar el aire por los nervios que Harry producía en mí.

-No suelo visitar muchas playas, así que…

_Buena forma de evadir la pregunta, Hazza… _

Entrecerré mis ojos, fingiendo una mirada sospechosa.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo, riendo.

Durante la pequeña charla al principio, dejé caer mi _Ipod _a la arena. Así que me volteé para recogerlo. El se sentó justo al lado, mientras yo estaba limpiándolo.

-Vamos a descansar un poco aquí- pidió.

Me incorporé a su lado. Debía tratar de hablar. No quería que cada vez que nos encontráramos, él hiciera todo el trabajo.

-Qué bueno que Louis y Emma entendieron lo que íbamos a hacer- dije, mientras lo miraba descansada.

-Sí… Louis siempre ha sido muy buen entendedor.

-Nunca había hecho algo así con alguien antes.- solté, mientras se me escapaba una discreta sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el, volteándome a ver, atento. Su acento se hacía evidente hasta en las palabras más cortas.

-Esto-hice una pausa- Consolar a un chico, hacerme su amiga rápidamente, ponerme nerviosa cada vez que lo veo, no poder resistirme y dejar que me bese, escarparme con él en la playa sin que nadie lo sepa y… confesarle todo lo que siento al poco tiempo de hablarnos.- expliqué viendo hacia el mar, para luego voltearme hacia Harry.- Creo que has logrado muchas cosas en mí. Cosas que ni siquiera Emma había podido.- sonreí.

El se quedó pensando una respuesta.

-No puedo creer que nunca hayas novio, Audrey.- respondió, fruñendo ligeramente el ceño- ¿nunca intentaste nada para estar con alguien?

Otra pausa de mi parte.

-Harry, yo no soy ese estilo de chica que intenta estar con alguien así de fácil- empecé- he tratado, pero no ha salido bien. No soy tan coqueta como la mayoría de las chicas… o como tú-sonreí.

El arregló su cabello como suele hacerlo.

-No creo que necesites ser como las demás chicas.- soltó- Pienso que eres perfecta así.- dijo, mientras acomodaba sus brazos sobre sus piernas flexionadas.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- pregunté, con gesto impetuoso, pero sonriente. Retándolo a responder.

-Porque estoy seguro de que tienes mucho más que dar. Y no estoy dispuesto a perdérmelo.- respondió, dejándome fría.

Solo pude sonreír, asintiendo y agradeciendo por sus cumplidos. Harry sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien, sin él darse cuenta.

-Y- continuó- sé que tienes mucho más para dar porque… descubrí algo.- dijo.

-¿Descubriste algo?- pregunté, curiosa- ¿Cómo qué?

El se quedo mirándome fijamente.

-Que te encanta cantar.- dijo, con demasiada suspicacia.

_¿AH? _

-¿Cantar? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-En el bus se escucha todo, incluso cuando cantas.- explicó.

En ese preciso momento, recordé todas y cada una de las veces en las que tomé mi _iPod _y me desconecté del universo mientras organizaba. No me percaté de que alguien podía seguir en los cuartos, y esta vez ese alguien, resultó ser Harry.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?-pregunté, aguantando mi tan inoportuna carcajada nerviosa.

-Creo que Demi Lovato debería retirarse- ahora recordaba todo: estaba escuchando a Demi.

No pude evitar reírme al acordarme de todas las veces que en mi cuarto, encerrada por supuesto, me encargaba de clonarme con Demi, imitándola.

-Oh sí… seguramente era algo como esto- empecé a cantar, no muy afinadamente, _Give your heart a break_, haciéndolo en un tono alto y poco serio.

El solo me miró, tratando de entender que hacía, mientras sostenía una carcajada. Luego no pudo contenerla.

Ambos reímos.

-¿Era algo así?- pregunté, luego de afinar mi garganta por el tan estridente canto y por mi risa.

-Sí, supongo. Creo que la vez anterior no rompiste mis oídos- bromeó.

Ambos reímos de nuevo.

Estábamos muy cerca de la orilla sentados, así que el final de una ola nos alcanzó y me mojó más a mí que a él, pues yo no tenía ropa playera, ni bermudas, ni shorts, ni nada parecido. El me ayudó a levantarme de la arena.

-¿Por qué será que cada momento que estoy contigo, tengo que quedar empapada por el agua? - refuté.

-Debe ser una manera más fácil para desnudarse- soltó.

Lo miré fijamente, sonriendo. Harry no tenía remedio. Empecé a sentir que podía ser más espontánea con él.

Empezamos a caminar por la playa, bromeando y riéndonos, hasta que llegamos a un lugar que debía estar bastante alejado, ya que tenía algunas otras cabañas pequeñas.

-Harry, ¿qué hora es? ¿Nadie te ha avisado nada?- pregunté tontamente, ya que no quería que nadie sospechara nada.

-No- respondió- creo que deberíamos entrar a una de esas –señalando una de las pequeñas casas de madera- para que puedas poner a secar tu ropa.

No entendí muy bien su propuesta, pero accedí.

Nos acercamos, y entramos. No sabía por qué estaba ampliamente abierta, parecía que no tenían dueño. Eso fue lo que pensé.

Lucía así:

Era bastante pequeña. Tenía persianas en las ventanas que la hacían parecer de noche todo el tiempo. Yo abrí la puerta, viendo alrededor de lo que parecía más una habitación.

-¿Por qué habría una cabaña-habitación en medio de la playa?- pregunté, intrigada.

-No lo sé-respondió, observando alrededor, para luego volverse a mí- pero creo que es divertido. Ojalá hubiese sabido que existía antes. Hubiese venido un par de veces.

Lo miré, entrecerrando mis ojos. El sonrió pícaramente.

Empecé a recorrer el lugar para encontrar algún lugar donde cambiarme o algún closet que tuviese alguna prenda abandonada que me sirviese. Estaba realmente concentrada buscando, así que no sabía que hacía Harry. Yo estaba a la derecha de la habitación y cuando empiezo a caminar hacia el otro lado, me toma de la cintura bruscamente, llevándome hacia él.

-Creo que es mejor si nos quedamos aquí los dos-dijo, mientras me miraba fijamente. Me había hecho quedar sentada en sus piernas, con su pecho totalmente descubierto pues, se había quitado la camisa. Mis manos quedaron en su mitad de cuerpo desnudo, nerviosas.

-¿Tú crees? No estoy segura…- dije, tratando de llevarle la contraria.

-Totalmente seguro-respondió.

No esperó demasiado y me besó nuevamente. No pude evitar tomar su cara con una de mis manos, mientras que la otra reposaba en su cuerpo. El me sostenía por la cintura, para permanecer estable en sus piernas. Fue un beso tierno, pero con demasiada confianza. Harry no era el tipo de chico que besaba con ternura todo el tiempo, le gustaba ser travieso y alocado. Yo apenas lo descubría. Cuando nos encontramos separados, yo sólo podía tratar de recobrar el aliento, mientras que él me miraba con sus irresistibles ojos verdes totalmente brillantes. Era inevitable querer tomarlo por la cara y besarlo de nuevo, pero me contuve.

-¿No te molesta que mi ropa esté mojada?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir luego de aquel beso.

-Me molesta que la tengas puesta- respondió, con un tono particularmente incitador.

_Respira, Audrey. Respira profundo._

Me había quedado en blanco.

-Entonces ya veo por qué te quitaste tu camisa tan rápido-dije- es cierto que no te gusta estar vestido.

El esbozó una sonrisa que aprobaba mi anterior afirmación. Yo sonreí.

-No tienes remedio-dije.- entonces voy a tener que levantarme, pues no te gusta que tenga mi ropa.

En ese momento, recordé a Emma. Estaba segura de que cuando le contara que le dije eso, me querría matar. "¿¡Cómo pudiste responderle eso!?" diría.

Luego de eso, hice un esfuerzo mayo para intentar levantarme de sus piernas, siguiendo lo que había dicho hacía unos segundos. Si permanecía sentada, no estaba segura de seguir contando con mis sentidos activos. Como la silla se encontraba cerca de la cama, caminé hacía allá, sintiendo la mirada de Harry mientras me movía. Me subí por completo a la cama, quedando al otro lado de él. Estaba probando su reacción. Aún me encontraba de espalda, cuando sentí a Harry lanzarse sobre mí. No pude evitar reírme.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó, sosteniéndome por la cintura pero esta vez, a mitad de la cama y con la mitad de nuestros cuerpos acostados.

-No puedes tener siempre el control de la situación, Hazza.- respondí, con una sonrisa.

-Oh… eso está mal.- respondió, clavando sus ojos en los míos. Eso no era bueno, pues… estando sin camisa, no era un conjunto que ayudaba a mi concentración.

El intentó tomar una nueva posición, levantándose de la cama para colocarse sentado en la cabecera de ésta, sobre las almohadas. Dejó espacio entre sus piernas para mí, y allí me senté luego. Mi espalda quedaba en todo su pecho, y sus manos rodearon mi cintura nuevamente. Era un momento surrealista para mí, me costaba reaccionar o emitir algún sonido, decir alguna palabra. Harry y yo, para ese momento, ya nos habríamos besado y reído, incluso llorado y confesado algunas cosas, pero aquel estado de confianza que sentía estando ahí, con él, en cualquier lugar de cualquier playa, era inexplicable. Sus manos eran realmente suaves y algo frías; encantadoras la verdad. Lograba verlas cuando caían convergentemente en mi cadera, luego de abrazarme.

-Eres una fan muy afortunada- dijo casi susurrado, rompiendo el silencio.

_Modesto. Pero tiene razón. _

-Creo que nadie imagina cuanto.- dije, mientras inconscientemente acaricié su mano, viéndola.

-Creo que soy muy afortunado también por este momento- continuó, haciéndome reaccionar- ya necesitaba consentir a alguien… e inesperadamente llegaste tú.

-¿Inesperadamente?-pregunté incrédula, volteando un poco mi cabeza hacia la suya.- tú siempre sueles tener a tu chica localizada.

-Sí, y empezando era así, pero después dejó de serlo.- respondió.

Fruñí el ceño en señal de duda.

-Hum... todo al principio resulta ser un conqueteo para mí, y así sucedió cuando te conocí, pero luego empecé a sentirme muy bien y pues…-Harry hacía muchas pausas siempre que hablaba- empecé a necesitar más momentos contigo.

Sonreí, tranquila. No lo podía culpar por querer solo alguna aventura al principio de todo, pues ese era su estilo y eso es lo que me atraía tanto. Su descaro… el que me faltaba a mí. Pero no podía negar que al escucharlo explicándome todo, me sentí aliviada. Harry me estaba diciendo que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo y yo no podía pedir por nada más.

-Y hoy durante el almuerzo- continuó- no pude evitar sentir la necesidad de defenderte.

-Estuviste perfecto, y los chicos fueron muy amables también. Gracias- dije, con mi cabeza rozando la suya, ya que estaban casi una al lado de la otra.

-De nada.- hizo una pausa, para luego continuar- Yo no te vi venir, Audrey. No de esta manera.

Aquello que acababa de escuchar me dejó estremecida. Todas las preocupaciones que podían existir en mi vida para aquel instante, se esfumaron, dejando a mi mente disponible para Harry, la playa, aquella cabaña, esa cama en la que reposábamos y su voz con su tan espectacular acento al que nunca me cansaré de escuchar. Había imaginado amoríos con Harry antes de conocerlo, pero tenerlo allí, realmente diciendo que quería estar conmigo… era algo totalmente surrealista. No pude evitar tratar de enlazar mi mano con la suya, para que supiera que lo que él decía, de verdad, me estaba cambiando la vida. Sí, tan radical. Y es que mi vida después de eso, ya no iba a ser igual. Pasase o le pasase, esas palabras quedarían atoradas en mi cabeza sin posibilidad de salida alguna.

-¿Puedo confesar algo?-pregunté, ahora sí volteándome a verlo por completo.

-¿Qué?

Tomé mi posición nuevamente.

-Antes de conocerte, y es que nunca pensé que sería tan rápido, había querido tener un momento así… contigo. Es por esto que a veces suelo quedarme tan callada en nuestras conversaciones o no puedo respirar cuando estás cerca. Es porque, sencillamente, no puedo creer que de verdad estés aquí y que… estés conmigo.- expliqué. – Siempre me he considerado una fan como todas, normal, dedicada al fin. Todas son increíbles, pero demasiadas, así que nunca quise crearme demasiadas expectativas ni ilusiones.

-Sí… todas las fans son increíbles.- dijo.- pero yo te voy a explicar por qué tú no eres una igual a las demás.- respondió.

Mi cabello estaba suelto por completo, solo que estaba casi todo de un mismo lado: el izquierdo. Yo me encontraba, obviamente, delante de Harry, así que él aprovechó esa posición para rodar con una de sus manos lo que quedaba de cabello en mi espalda y lo dejó caer en mi hombro, con mucha suavidad. Sentí sus labios tocar mi cuello, totalmente tenso al principio, y a medida de que pasaba aquel toqueteo de labios, me relajé por completo, sin preocupación o nervio alguno. Lo recorrió hasta llegar a mi hombro derecho, donde finalizó.

Fue difícil abrir mis ojos, que habían decidido cerrarse involuntariamente. Finalmente pude hacerlo y no pude evitar voltearme para quedar muy cerca de su cara. Nuestros labios casi se volvían a encontrar, pero decidí darles otra dirección.

-Esa explicación estuvo perfecta. Deberías ser profesor- dije, tratando de sonreír para no besarlo y comprometerme demasiado.

-Me siento muy bien porque entendiste- dijo, casi susurrando y con su tono de voz que nunca podré describir ni olvidar.

Debí haberle dado un beso, pero decidí, como mencioné antes, tomar otra dirección. Me acerque tanto que estábamos al punto de rozarnos los labios. Yo aún no cerraba los ojos, sino que lo miraba fijamente mientras él hacía lo mismo con demasiada picardía. Estando ya lo suficientemente cerca, cuando ya tenía absolutamente toda la atención de Harry, hice un movimiento que quizá el va a odiar por siempre.

Sin quitar mi cabeza de su posición, bajé la mirada a su pecho y solté una sonrisa delgada.

-Tienes cuatro tetillas, Hazza- dije, con un gesto pícaro.

Su expresión no tenía precio. Fruñó el ceño en señal de desacuerdo y preguntándose qué había pasado hacía unos segundos. "_¿Por qué no nos besamos?" _era lo que su cara decía.

-Sí… en realidad sí las tengo pero, ¿por qué me dices eso ahora?- preguntó, algo sonrojado y queriendo devolverse al momento en el que estábamos.

Sentía que estábamos más en confianza, así que me sentí en libertad de provocarlo un poco… o algo así.

-Porque no las había visto de cerca. Siempre por fotos.- expliqué, rozando con mi dedo uno de sus lunares que se confundían con los "_nipples" _es cuestión. Ahora me encontraba sentada de frente a él, con mis piernas flexionadas y totalmente juntas, haciéndome estar un poco más a su altura.

-Oh… entonces ahí los tienes-respondió, arqueando sus labios.- pero no puede ser justo que tú toques mis pezones- así le decían en inglés- y yo no pueda tocar los tuyos.

Me dejó fría. Esa clase de comentarios no eran precisamente a los que estaba acostumbrada.

_Eso te pasa, Audrey, por querer ser un avión con alguien que es cohete. _

-Pues no creo que eso sea posible en este momento- dije, tratando de seguirle la corriente y escapando del comentario a la vez.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, con un agudo tono de voz y con un gesto de demasiada picardía.

-Porque… -intenté no ponerme demasiado nerviosa- tengo más ropa que quitarme que tú.

_Tremenda respuesta, Ady. _

-Pero eso lo podemos resolver- respondió, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-No, no lo creo…- contesté, sonriendo. Estaba segura de que mis respuestas las hubiese dado yo y solo yo. Si otra chica hubiese estado en mi posición, el final hubiese sido diferente.

Intenté separarme de Harry un poco, echando mi espalda hacia atrás para seguir provocando sus reacciones, pero me falló la jugada. El se abalanzó sobre mí, dejándome totalmente acostada en la cama.

-Yo sí creo que se puede- susurró. Su tono de voz en una conversación normal era bajo y calmado. Cuando susurraba, lograba desconectarme de lo que me rodeara.

En repetidas veces he mencionado que Harry es realmente alto, así que me tenía prácticamente toda cubierta. Sus brazos lo sostenían para no quedar acostado sobre mí. Ahora sí me había logrado poner nerviosa, como en las ocasiones pasadas. Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, y aunque eso era cada vez que estaba con él, en aquel momento se multiplicó.

A pesar de aquello, ya no quería seguir ocultando mis pensamientos. Lo tenía allí, para mí, tan cerca y disponible, que no podía dejarlo pasar.

-Harry… ¿podría pedirte una cosa?- pregunté, algo inquieta.

-Claro- respondió, algo extrañado por mi cambio de tema.

-Si yo te pido que me beses como si esta fuera la primera vez que me vieras, ¿Lo harías?

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y brillaron. Yo estaba muriendo por dentro. Estaba segura de que los latidos de mi corazón se escuchaban.

-Eso no puede ser una pregunta.- respondió.

Se dejó caer lentamente sobre mí y me besó muy suavemente esta vez, cuidando cada segundo del movimiento de su boca. A último momento, decidió morder mi labio inferior, dejándome totalmente desorbitada.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio luego de aquel momento, viéndonos.

-Espero no haberte lastimado- dijo finalmente- pero creo que es así como, definitivamente, lo haría.- utilizó sus brazos para elevarse un poco y mirarme.

-Lamento haberme resistido tanto a ese beso- fue lo único que pude responder, con una sonrisa para excusarme.

-Aún no entiendo por qué lo hiciste- ahora en lugar de estar "sobre mí", pasó a estar acostado justo a mi lado.

-Supongo que no estaba segura-confesé, volteándome para poder verlo.

-¿De qué?

-Eres un gran besador y yo, pues, no soy tan experta en el asunto.- dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Eres genial- respondió e hizo una pause, viéndome.- Y sé que no habías besado a otros chicos antes de mí, así que ¿cómo puedes decir que soy gran besador?- arqueó sus labios conteniendo una sonrisa pícara.

Sonreí.

-¿Estás diciendo que no eres bueno besando chicas?- lo tenté a responder.

-Definitivamente no dije eso.- lanzó inmediatamente- solo que no te daré la oportunidad de compararme.

_¿Perdón? _

Lo miré fijamente, esperando una explicación, fingiendo estar impresionada.

-Porque no dejaré que beses a otro chico que no sea yo.- dijo.

-¿Cómo sabrás que no lo hice?- sonreí.

Claro que no pensaba en hacerlo. Tener sus labios disponibles solo para mí era increíblemente perfecto.

-Porque te estaré besando todo el tiempo-arqueó las cejas y, dejando de ser totalmente coqueto, sonrió ampliamente y levanto uno de sus pulgares como solía hacerlo todo el tiempo que estaba feliz. – Además, vas a firmar un documento.

Sonreí.

-¿Un documento? ¿Para prometer besarte todo el tiempo?

Buscó en mi bolso que estaba en la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la cama y sacó un pequeño marcador que allí había y me lo dio.

-Algo así como "sus labios son mi propiedad… y también sus 4 pezones"- exigió que escribiera.

Me reí.

-¿Dónde quieres que escriba eso?-pregunté, sosteniendo el marcador.

-Aquí- dijo, señalando la parte baja de su abdomen. Ya estábamos sentados.

Escribí exactamente lo que me dijo, con mano algo temblorosa. Definitivamente no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. La frase de verdad se hacía notar. Cualquier persona a 10 pasos la leería perfecto, ya que la escribí en letra mediana.

-¿Entonces tenemos un trato?- pregunté.

-Seguro que sí- respondió, con una sonrisa.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono, que estaba en su bolsillo. Leyó un mensaje y su expresión cambió un poco.

-Tu hermano te está buscando- dijo, después de guardar nuevamente su _iPhone. _– Y Paúl- el guardaespaldas de los chicos- me está buscando. Louis me dijo que ya habían puesto algunas excusas y que tenemos que regresar al bus.- finalizó.

-Oh por Dios… Servando debe estar empezando a enloquecer. Lo conozco- agregué.- Mejor vamos rápido.- le pedí.

Él se bajó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y yo le seguí. Tomé mi bolso y él su camisa. Salimos de aquella cabaña y un diluvio estaba cayendo, así que tuvimos que darnos más prisa aún. Empezamos a correr de regreso, y yo no podía parar de reír con todas las locuras que Harry hizo durante el camino, empezando porque solo utilizó su camisa para tapar lo que yo había escrito en su abdomen, pero no se la colocó completa. Era un chico lleno de rizos sin camisa, corriendo por la playa y haciendo locuras.

Cuando llegamos, tuvimos que ingeniárnosla para poder pasar al bus sin que nadie nos viera, pero aquella tarea fue algo complicada.

-Yo me voy a esconder detrás de esta cabaña, Harry. Tú pasa directo al bus.- le dije.

-¿Pero cómo vas a salir de ahí después?- preguntó.

La cabaña se trataba más de una pequeña casita en la que se guardaban las tablas de surf que los chicos utilizaban.

-Yo iré al lugar del _staff _ luego. Lo importante es que no me vean… y mucho menos a ti.- respondí.

-¡Esto es divertido!- trató de exclamar con una expresión de niño pequeño.

Caminé rápidamente hacia la cabaña, mientras que Harry actuó muy natural camino al bus, aún sin camisa. Yo permanecí en la otra cabaña hasta que él atravesara la playa y entrara en el autobús. Luego de eso, salí, caminando a paso normal, pero un poco nerviosa por si me encontraba a mi hermano en el camino. Y para mi suerte así fue.

-¡Audrey!- exclamó al verme.- ¿Dónde has estado?

_Esto es demasiada suerte… _

-Hum… estaba dando un paseo por la playa…- expliqué.

-Harry también ha estado ausente por mucho tiempo. ¿Estabas sola?- insistió.

_Siempre directo al grano, Servando._

-Claro… ¿Dónde ha estado Harry?- intenté mentir.

Servando se me quedo viendo, algo alarmado. Se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar, mientras analizaba algo en mi cara.

-Estás toda mojada… y ¿Por qué tu labio está sangrando?- preguntó.

_Oh, por Dios… Harry. _

No sabría explicar cómo es que mi labio sangró después de algún tiempo luego de la mordida de labio de Harry… Solo podía relacionarlo con los otros dos pequeños besos que me dio camino al bus.

Limpié mis labios con mis dedos, algo nerviosa. Sabía que podía fácilmente inventar cualquier cosa, pero de sólo pensar que fue lo que en realidad pasó, me desconcentraba. Aún así, lo intenté.

-Supongo que comiendo me lastimé… ni siquiera lo había sentido- mentí, encogiéndome de hombros para no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Pero, si han pasado horas desde que almorzamos. ¿Dónde estabas, Audrey?- volvió a preguntar.

-Ya te dije. Estaba caminando por la playa y, como me lleve algunas cosas para comer, seguramente eso fue lo que pasó.- expliqué.

-¿Tú sabes dónde ha estado Harry? Lo han estado buscando también y todos los demás están en el autobús.- Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan inquieto. Siempre había sido muy relajado y bromista, pero en el trabajo era bastante serio. Lo suficiente como para dejarme algo desconcertada.

-No…no sé ni siquiera dónde está.- mentí, nuevamente. Nunca me había gustado ocultar cosas, pero tratándose de Harry… me resultaba fácil. No quería enloquecer a mi hermano diciéndole la verdad.

-Espero estés diciéndome la verdad, Ady.-dijo.

Asentí.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte de ropa. Y luego verificar que todo esté listo para mañana.- instruyó.

-De acuerdo. Pero, ¿qué pasará con la grabación de hoy?-pregunté.

-Todo quedará para mañana. El repuesto llegará a primera hora así que tendremos que empezar temprano.- explicó él.- deberás estar fuera del bus a las 6:30, lista.

_6:30… no puede ser tan temprano. Ya sé que me costará siglos levantarme. _

-Está bien. Si no fuese porque estoy trabajando, ya estuviese molesta de tantas órdenes que me das- dije, en tono bromista.

-Y si no fuese porque eres responsable, ya te hubiese mandado a casa.- continuó.

-¿Pensaste que no lo sería?- pregunté.

-Eres tan despistada que no estaba seguro.-se encogió de hombros- Pero sé que eres responsable, así que te quedaste. Y ya te estás vistiendo algo mejor… tienes suerte que ya no estás cargando tantas maletas y no tienes que lucir como un camionero.

_Y tú eres el burro que llevo atrás de mi camión… _

-Y yo creo que veo tu barriga un poco menos elevada… pero creo que ya te estás quedando sin cabello- continué con las bromas.

Él sacudió mi cabeza y me lanzó un poco de arena. Estábamos afuera de la cabaña aún.

-Ve a cambiarte ya- ordenó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminé hacia el bus y, cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, alguien me gritó.

-¡Hola!- Harry estaba parado en las escaleras de la cabaña principal, que se encontraba diagonal al bus. Estaba sonriente y moviendo su mano.- ¡Creo que me encanta mi firma!

_Espero que a Servando le haya entrado una mosca en cada oído y no haya escuchado eso. _

Se suponía que yo no había hablado con Harry. Pero creo que _rulitos _era demasiado atrevido como para ocultar por mucho tiempo lo que habíamos hecho en la tarde.

Yo no pude evitar reírme y hacer un gesto para que no gritara. Uno de sus managers estaba afuera, esperando por él. Luego levanté mi pulgar para seguirle la corriente y entré rápidamente al bus.

Una vez adentro, escuché a los chicos al fondo, en el pequeño espacio dedicado a los videojuegos. Me acerqué.

-¡Ahí estás!-exclamó Louis, que estaba sentado jugando.- Pero, ¿qué le pasó a tu ropa?-preguntó, fruñendo exageradamente el ceño.

-Digamos que una ola no fue muy amigable-expliqué, sonriente.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte- dijo Liam, que estaba sentado junto a Niall, Zayn y Emma. Todos escuchaban música y hablaban. Liam hablaba con las fans por _twitter. _

Asentí.

-¿No necesitan nada?- pregunté antes de irme. A veces se me olvidaba que estaba trabajando…

-Quizá algo de comida- contestó Niall, sonriendo como niño pequeño. Era verdad lo que decían en las entrevistas… comía sin parar.

-¡Tú puedes ir a buscarlo!- dijo Liam, volteándose para verlo.- No te preocupes, Audrey. Ve a tu cuarto a descansar y nosotros estaremos bien.- finalizó el Direction.

Sonreí.

Ya me disponía a ir a mi cuarto, cuando sentí que alguien llego rápidamente a mis espaldas.

-Yo te acompaño- dijo mi amiga Emma, sonriente.

Caminamos hacia la pequeña habitación que quedaba un pasillo después de la sala de juegos. Una vez allí, me lancé sobre mi cama totalmente "en las nubes".

-¡Tienes que contármelo todo!- suponía que iba a decir algo como eso. Yo pensaba hacerlo, por supuesto.

Yo me levanté de la cama, aún sonriente.

-¡Es que Harry es totalmente especial, Emma!- exclamé.- No te imaginas a dónde fuimos a parar.

-No, no… no me cuentes nada ahora.- la miré algo extrañada- vístete, que me lo contarás todo afuera. Necesito salir un rato.

_Y yo necesito estar aquí por toda la noche… estoy asquerosa. Pero estoy tan feliz que no me importa. _

-De acuerdo- asentí.

Me bañé rápidamente, y salí. Cuando caminé hacia la cama, noté que había un conjunto ya organizado sobre ella. Emma apenas había cambiado su camisa.

-¿Por qué todo eso?- pregunté, extrañada.

-¿No te gusta? ¡A mí me parece que se ve genial!- dijo ella.

-No, no… me encanta- respondí- es que no pensé que utilizaríamos algo tan… planeado para solo salir del bus- me encogí de hombros.

-Audrey, nunca has estrenado este vestido. Es más, está en tu maleta porque tú mamá lo mandó para que, en algún momento, lo uses. ¿Puede ser hoy?- unió sus manos como si estuviese haciendo una oración o algo parecido.

-Bueno, no va a ser un sacrificio… ¡es muy lindo!-respondí, sonriendo.

Mi amiga había hecho una combinación de prendas algo… atípica, pero que me encantaba. Las cosas espontáneas eran de mis favoritas.

Era así:

audreys_simple_look/set?id=45880850&.locale=es

Una vez me alisté, me apresuré a salir para contarle todo finalmente a Emma.

-Tenemos que pasar por la sala de juegos porque dejé mi teléfono allí- dijo.

Asentí y caminamos hacia el lugar. Cuando llegamos, los 4 chicos voltearon a vernos, especialmente Louis, quién reaccionó más rápido. Emma pasó al otro lado de la mini-sala para tomar su teléfono, mientras que yo me quedé más cerca de la puerta plegable que había allí.

-¿Van a una fiesta o qué?- preguntó Louis.

Supuse que era por mi atuendo. No era la gran cosa, pero diferente a lo que había usado los días anteriores.

-Emma me dijo que lo usara… ¿Es demasiado?- pregunté, mirándome.

-Yo creo que te ves muy bien- comentó Niall.

Le dirigí una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Nialler- dije.

-Sí… está muy bien.- agregó Louis.- Hey – dijo, levantándose del sillón en dónde se encontraba sentado, casi acostado- ¿podrías conectar mi teléfono en la computadora que está afuera para que se cargue un poco? Está muerto y necesito hacer unas llamadas más tarde.- explicó.

-Claro que sí- contesté. Miré a Emma para saber si vendría conmigo o me alcanzaría afuera.

-Yo ya salgo- fue lo que respondió, mientras buscaba algunas cosas en el mueble.

Tomé el _iPhone _de Louis y lo llevé al otro lado del bus, la cocina, para hacer lo pedido. Cuando llegué, no lograba encontrar la computadora que me mencionó, así que me tomé unos minutos en recorrer el lugar, buscándola. Finalmente la encontré y justo después de conectar el teléfono, recibió un mensaje.

"_**Curly Harry" **_decía.

Estaba a punto de tomar el aparato de nuevo y llevárselo, pero Louis pareció escuchar el sonido desde dónde estaba.

-¡Puedes ver lo que sea que haya llegado! ¡Si lo desconectas entonces se apagará, y no quiero levantarme!- exclamó.- ¡puedes gritarme quién era y qué querían!

_¿Por qué me deja ver lo que hay en su teléfono? Louis está zafado… _

Me reí por cómo gritó lo último que había dicho. Estaba loco.

Tomé el teléfono e hice lo que me pidió. Pero lo que decía en aquel mensaje, era algo que yo no me esperaba… en lo absoluto.

"_**Puedo suponer que ya tienes el teléfono de Louis en tus manos. Entonces, lo que vas a hacer es llevarlo contigo y leer cada uno de los mensajes que te enviaré. Y sí, es para ti Audrey.- Harry x" **_

_¡¿Qué?! _

No sabía qué hacer… Louis, por supuesto, sabía todo lo que estaba pasando y sabía que ya yo había leído el mensaje de Harry. Emma era cómplice de igual manera. Otro mensaje llegó.

_**Luego de hacerte preguntas, sal de bus y trata de que nadie te vea…" **_

Hice exactamente lo que el mensaje ordenaba… o bueno, Harry. Una vez afuera, noté que solo había una pequeña luz en la cabaña principal encendida, dónde estaban algunos managers y personal de cámaras reunidos. Aproveché su concentración para caminar rápido para que no me vieran. Había mucha brisa, así que me costaba caminar un poco con el vestido, pero aún así traté. Caminé derecho luego que salí del autobús, pues no sabía exactamente, de hecho para nada a dónde me estaba dirigiendo. Nuevamente sonó el teléfono.

"_**Te recomiendo que sigas derecho. No te vas a perder" **_

Era totalmente de noche y empezaba a preocuparme por mi visión, pero obviamente seguí las instrucciones. Caminé durante un minuto hasta que encontré una pequeña vela, encendida, con una nota.

"_**Si quieres seguir "Up all night" llévate ésta contigo para la oscuridad y sigue caminando- H" **_

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Ansiosa, continué el camino.

Un minuto después, encontré otra vela, con otra tarjeta.

"_**Esta debe estar algo gastada ahora. Lleva ésta nueva contigo. Tal vez te lleve a "Another world" – H" **_

La letra cursiva y algo desordenada era difícil de leer, pero de alguna manera me fascinaban.

Esta vez caminé menos tiempo, cuando encontré otra vela. Era el mismo procedimiento.

"_**Espero no te desesperes rápido. Sé que te he hecho esperar mucho. Sé que "I Should Have kissed you" antes, pero todo será recompensado-H" **_

Todas estas notas estaban escritas en inglés, solo escribo lo que verdaderamente es obligatorio y no puede ser traducido. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír.

La brisa era suave esta vez, yo tomé mis sandalias y las dejé en el camino, ya que me molestaban un poco.

_Otra…- _pensé, emocionada al ver la siguiente vela.

"_**Can we fall one more time? **__**Sigue caminando y verás que "It's gotta be you"- H" **_

Mi corazón no podía más. Todas las velas que había tomado las había dejado en el lugar de la otra y así sucesivamente, pero todas las tarjetas las tenía en la mano y éstas temblaban un poco. He aquí la siguiente…

"_**You definitely don't know you're beautiful. That's what makes you beautiful- H" **_

No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente y comenzar a tararear la canción… no podía creer lo que sucedía. Mi sonrisa se mantuvo hasta la siguiente _estación_, como así lo denominé.

"_**I don't, I don't know what It Is, but I need that one thing. **__**Por favor sigue caminando y llegarás al lugar indicado- H" **_

Empecé a caminar un poco más rápido. Al ver cada lucecita en la arena, se me iluminaban los ojos.

"_**If I'm louder, would you see me? No puedo esperar "More than this"… please Hurry up!-H" **_

_Por dios, Harry… ya no puedo esperar saber dónde estás. _

Miré hacia atrás y pude notar que las otras velas, en su mayoría, seguían prendidas. Se veía realmente hermoso. Para la siguiente tuve que caminar más, pero finalmente la conseguí.

"_**I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm near you. **__**I wish you were here-H" **_

Ya estaba suficientemente ansiosa, aunque definitivamente disfrutando del recorrido. Estaba reproduciendo todo el CD de los chicos en mi cabeza. Por fin llegué a la otra vela. Esta fue algo más… directo.

"_**A este punto, necesito saber… ¿Are you "Taken"? Please "Tell me a Lie" y dime que sí.-H" **_

_No creo que eso pueda pasar… Nadie me quita del lugar en el que estoy ahora. _

Cuando iba caminando hacia la siguiente parada, un mensaje llegó al teléfono de Louis.

"_No dejes mi teléfono en la arena, girl"__ – Louis." _

Supuse que era desde su otro celular. Sólo reí y seguí. Esta siguiente vela, tenía una cinta roja, bastante llamativa, alrededor de ella.

"_**On the other side of the world, It don't matter I'll be there in two… Ahora tengo que decir que… "I want" "Everything about you"-H" **_

Mi cabello ya estaba desordenado, y mi vestido tenía, por supuesto, arena en algunas partes.

_¡Ay está la otra!- _exclamé en voz alta apenas vi la siguiente. Corrí a tomarla y leer lo que su carta decía.

"_**Sé que todos los demás chicos han cometido "Same mistakes" por dejarte ir, but I'm gonna "Save You Tonight-H" **_

Otra sonrisa amplia invadió mi cara. No pude evitar emocionarme y sentir impresión por lo que me estaba pasando. Saltaba en ocasiones y en otras solo observaba las cartas mientras caminaba, con un sentimiento y ansiar por llegar a donde estaba Harry. Ver la siguiente llama, me obligó a correr.

"_**Disculpa si esto hace que te canses… por favor "Stand Up", get here and "Stole My heart"-H" **_

En medio de mi conmoción, un mensaje de Emma llegó al celular de Louis. Él no tenía su número registrado, pero yo lo sabía de memoria.

"_Te ves hermosa con ese vestido. ¡No dejes que la arena lo arruine!- Emma _

Me reí y no pude evitar chequear mi vestido. No estaba cuidando mucho la arena, pero no estaba de más verlo un poco. Me distraje con la luz de la siguiente vela.

"_**Por todos aquellos "Moments" que nos quedan para ser "Forever Young". Por favor siéntate y descansa. Gracias por llegar hasta el final-H" **_

Cuando leí esto, me di cuenta de que, a unos diez pasos, había una mesa sencillamente arreglada y una especie de canoa en la orilla de la playa. Sobre la mesa solo había agua y alguna gaseosa.

_¿Dónde estás Harry? _Esa fue la única pregunta que rondó en mi cabeza. Estaba totalmente abrumada por aquel original recorrido, pero necesitaba saber si estaba sola en aquel lugar. Me adelanté a la mesa y dejé las tarjetas junto con el teléfono de Louis sobre ella. Tomé un poco de agua y empecé a mirar insistentemente hacia los lados y el frente. Nadie estaba ahí. En ese momento llegué a asustarme porque no tenía como devolverme al bus, sin perderme. Estaba totalmente feliz por todas aquellas tarjetas y velas, y, por supuesto, por los mensajes que eran los más importantes, pero si Harry no estaba allí, tendría que devolverme, ¿no? Recibí un mensaje de Louis, nuevamente.

"_Si no llega… 'you better run, gilr'!" –Louis _

_¿Cómo saben lo que estoy haciendo? _

Miré nuevamente hacia los lados y no estaba nadie. Supuse que Harry no estaba allí. Aún así, no podía estar triste porque tenía todas aquellas notas maravillosas que me habían alegrado la vida entera. Aunque algunas decían "espero estés aquí", y eso no me lo podía explicar. Pero supuse, pues, que todo era un plan para poder llegar hasta el final del recorrido. Hazza estaba totalmente loco.


End file.
